La Epopeya de una guerra sin nombre
by TheIslander89
Summary: La tierra ah pasado por muchas batallas, pero ahora hay alguien que cree que hay demasiado bien en el mundo como para destruir al Olimpo, sin mencionar el regreso de un viejo enemigo. 1era historia leanla porque costo trabajo. Dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

1.- Viva La Vida

Después de varias batallas ganadas por los humanos en nombre de la justicia y el derecho a vivir la diosa de la naturaleza Hera se dio cuenta de que el mundo el cual debía tener un perfecto balance de fuerzas tanto de luz y oscuridad estaba siendo destruido por un grupo de jóvenes que hacían que las fuerzas más poderosas del universo y del olimpo temblaran ante ellos, su poder era tan grande que hacían que sus enemigos se unieran a ellos o eran erradicados del mundo como Hades que era considerado uno de los doses más poderosos del olimpo, pero ella paso por alto esto ya que pensaba que todo era un plan de los dioses o mejor las diosas Atenea diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría y la diosa Selene diosa de la luna, pero esto la canso hasta que en el monte olimpo.

Atenea: Padre –dijo la diosa de la guerra muy desafiante al dios Zeus.

Zeus: Que deseas hija? –respondió el dios no con una voz de enojo, pero si imponente de autoridad y valía.

Atenea: Solo eh venido a pedirte que mantengas a los dioses muy bien domados ya que mis caballeros y yo hemos librado batallas muy difíciles y no te pido ni te pregunto eh venido a exigirte que ningún dios vuelva a amenazar a la tierra o a la humanidad porque lo que defiendo es muy valioso para mí y no quiero verme en la necesidad de erradicar a todos los dioses para que por fin haya paz entre la tierra y el olimpo. –dijo desafiante la diosa, pero algo temerosa ya que ni ella sabía de lo que eran capases los dioses si unían sus fuerzas en contra de la tierra.

Zeus: Solo has venido a eso, a pedirme que mantenga controlados a los otros dioses? No te preocupes ya eh hablado con ellos y créeme que ninguno tiene intenciones de pelear en estos momentos, ya que ni entre ellos mismos se entienden, pero yo no soy nadie para ir en contra de su voluntad así como yo tengo mis deseos ellos tienen los suyos, así que por el momento no te preocupes, aunque claro esta no me interpondré si algún dios desea hacer la guerra contra ti o tus caballeros.

Atenea aunque aliviada por las palabras de su padre no podía dejar de estar preocupada por el hecho que en el momento en el que los dioses lo desearan harían guerra contra la tierra.

Atenea: Esta bien padre te lo agradezco, y disculpa por venir aquí con una actitud desafiante pero no eh podido tener otra debido a la guerra contra hades, y tengo una súplica más.

En ese momento llega una mujer de mediana edad y muy elegante:

-Que acaso no tienes vergüenza has venido hasta aquí para exigir que no haya guerras en contra de una raza que no se merece el perdón y todavía te atreves a pedir más.

Atenea ignorando esa voz decide seguir con sus palabras.

Atenea: Deseo que mis caballeros dorados que han sacrificado sus vidas en el muro de los lamentos en el inframundo regresen a la vida ya que sé que no puedo relevarlos de su posición de caballeros y se mejor que nadie que ellos no desearían tener una vida fuera del santuario pero quisiera brindarles una vida mejor, quiero que pasen el resto de sus vidas felices.

Mujer: Eres una niña tonta como te atreves a pedir eso, que acaso no tienes dignidad?

Zeuz: Sera mejor que te calles Hera que este asunto es entre ella y yo y lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe recuerda que tengo el poder para matarte si lo deseo. – dijo el dios con una voz de superioridad y arrogancia.

Atenea: Así que padre, podre contar con lo que te eh venido a pedir?.

Zeuz: no te preocupes hija se hará como lo deseas para cuando bajes a tu santuario veras que tus caballeros estarán vivos, al igual que el caballero Pegaso tendrá removida de su cosmos la maldición que hades puso sobre él.

Atenea: Gracias padre no sé cómo demostrar mi gratitud hacia ti.

Zeuz: No te preocupes solo termina tu periodo de diosa tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora, sigue luchando.

Atenea: Gracias, ahora me retiro pero no sin antes decirle algo a Hera. Te recuerdo que tú no eres nadie para decirme que hago mal y que no si vuelves a hablar de esa manera hacia mí no tendré compasión y en esta ocasión yo hare guerra contra ti ya que antes que diosa de la sabiduría soy de la guerra y te juro que sellare tu cuerpo en una piedra para que no puedas hacer ningún daño a nadie.

Después de eso la diosa se fue del olimpo con camino hacia su santuario, pero dejando a una muy enojada Hera.

Hera: dejaras que haga lo que quiera sin que le des una reprimenda?-dijo la diosa en tono de coraje.

Zeus: Así es ella es muy valiente al venir aquí y todavía al desafiar a los dioses para que dejen a la tierra en paz, así que recomiendo que la dejes en paz.

Mientras Hera pensaba en la manera de hacer que Atenea tuviera un castigo, en un lugar muy alejado de Grecia, había un joven de cabello verde que caminaba por las calles de Japón hacía la mansión Kido .

Shun: Espero que Atenea haya tenido éxito en hablar con Zeus y poder hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad, y espero que también pueda volver a ver a mi hermano que desapareció después de que regresamos del inframundo.-se dijo así mismo el caballero de Andrómeda, pero iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que una chica de cabello rubio y largo corría hacia el.

Mina: Cuidado!

Shun: Que

Los dos jóvenes chocaron irremediablemente.

Shun: Lo siento mucho no me di cuenta.

Mina: Pues deberías de fijarte más niño tonto que no vez que pueden pasar cosas peores por tu falta de atención – dijo Mina molesta por haber perdido tiempo y caerse pero ella pensaba – a pesar de ser un tonto, es muy lindo.

Shun la levanto del suelo dándole su mano para ayudarla, a lo que Mina se puso un poco roja por la amabilidad del caballero de Atenea.

Mina: Gracias, aunque podrías compensar tu error invitándome un café, no crees.

Shun aunque no estando acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas con seguridad le dijo.

Shun: Lo siento mucho niña pero no puedo, tal vez sea la próxima – dijo alejándose de ahí.

Mina: Valla que es raro, digo nadie se va corriendo después de ver a una linda chica como yo

Mientras de su bolso se escuchaba una voz que decía.

Artemis: Tal vez se dio cuenta de que vas mal en la escuela y que es más inteligente que tu- dijo Artemis, a lo que Mina solo apretó la bolsa para torturar a Artemis, mientras tanto en la preparatoria a la que acudían todas Sailor Scouts, dentro de los salones.

Mina:…Y así fue como paso.

Lita: Bueno tal vez tenía prisa, no te has puesto a pensar en eso?

Mina: bueno la verdad es que no, porque yo también tenía prisa así que no podía concentrarme en otras cosas.

Lita: Y como si te diste cuenta de que era lindo-la recrimino fuertemente Lita por su falta de concentración.

Mina: Hay ya no me regañes de todas maneras lo más seguro es que nunca lo vuelva a ver, y por cierto dime desde que las Sailor Starlights se fueron, has escuchado algún otro tipo de música?

Lita: Bueno digamos que a pesar de ser amigos, su música era muy buena pero ahora ya no hay varios grupos o artistas nuevos, así que me eh puesto a escuchar música de otros países como Inglaterra y eh descubierto varios grupos de música muy bueno eh innovadores.

Mina: Valla espero me prestes algunos discos de ellos, mira ahí viene Amy y Serena.

Amy: Hola, cómo están?

Serena: Que es lo que están haciendo?

Lita: Nada solo platicando de cosas sin importancia, y ustedes que tal?, listas para un día más de escuela.

Serena: Valla parece que todo lo bueno de la mañana se bien abajo con la escuela que mal.

Y así transcurrió el día de las Scouts, hasta que Serena llego a su casa y vio a una muy preocupada Luna viendo hacia la ventana.

Serena: Que pasa luna?, porque tan pensativa?

Luna: Viste a Rei el día de hoy ?

Serena: No, parece ser que hoy no fue a su escuela creo que estaba enferma.

Luna: Ya veo, será mejor que el día de mañana pases a verla porque tengo un mal presentimiento o mejor dicho sospecho que alguien puede amenazar el mundo otra vez.

Así paso lo que restaba del día hasta que por la mañana Rei visito a Serena para decirle que.

Rei: Serena, ya despierta que hay cosas importantes que debemos de platicar ya eh mandado llamar a todas y solo faltas tú para que podamos poner las cosas en claro.

Serena: Que no todavía no quiero ir al colegio, Darien sígueme abrazando no te vallas.

Rei: Hay Serena eres una tonta deja de pensar en darien y despierta de una buena vez o te dare un golpe.

Serena: Hay! Porque eres tan salvaje que no vez que estoy durmiendo.

Rei: Si lo vi y por eso tienes que despertar.

Luna: Anda ya vístete serena que Rei Nos tiene noticias de suma importancia.

Así Serena se cambió de ropa y bajo a donde estaba sus amigas esperándola.

Amy: Bueno Rei ahora ya estmos todas aquí, solo faltan Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru – en ese momento tocan la puerta y aparecen las cuatro antes mencionadas.

Haruka: Bueno para que nos han mandado llamar que era tan importante?

Setsuna: Si, que pasa?

Rei: Bueno verán las eh mandado llamar porque eh visto atreves del fuego unas fuerzas muy poderosas en movimiento, mejor dicho una que está despertando o trata de despertar otras de un poder extraordinario y entre esas hay varias con un poder muy agresivo que podrían fácil mente superarnos si así se lo proponen, aunque también eh detectado fuerzas igual de poderosas pero no muy agresivas, de hecho diría que algunas hasta son tranquilizadoras y dan seguridad, pero no podemos estar fiadas solo por eso así que no sabemos las intenciones de los que están despertando, solo tenemos que estar alertas y reportar cualquier cosa sospechosa que veamos – después de dar esta información todas se pusieron serias y empezaron los cuestionamientos.

Haruka: Bueno si de eso se trata tenemos que ser precavidas y no actuar tontamente.

Michiru: Si así es pero si Rei dice que también hay fuerzas que dan tranquilidad, no podría ser que nos ayuden o por lo menos no se metan en nuestros asuntos?

Rei: Bueno dentro de esas fuerzas que dan tranquilidad eh detectado a cinco que son muy fuertes y frías al mismo tiempo, así que no sabría si todos podrían ser aliados o serian enemigos pero de algo estoy segura hay que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa.

Amy: Si pero, que te hace pensar que podrían estar detrás de nosotras?

Rei: Bueno el hecho de que seamos Scouts nos hace las únicas capaces de proteger la tierra de cualquier amenaza así que por eso debemos de estar al tanto.

Lita: Si eso lo entiendo pero anterior mente has sentido energías poderosas que al final misteriosamente se extinguieron y no causaron nada más que confundirnos.

Setsuna: De cualquier manera no está demás ponernos aleta y estar preparadas, ustedes saben por si algo pasa.

Serena: Yo creo que se están preocupando demasiado, siempre y cuando todas estemos juntas nada podrá pasarnos, aparte como dijo Amy que les hace pensar que puedan estar buscándonos?

Mina: Tal vez tengas razón pero bueno solo tenemos que estar preparadas, como se ah dicho anterior mente.

Mientras tanto en el santuario ya habían pasado dos días desde el regreso de Atenea a su templo y fue recibida con cariño de parte de sus caballeros dorados, los cuales les estaban muy agradecidos de que haya intercedido por ellos para que regresaran a la vida.

Shion: Señorita Atenea, estamos muy felices de que todos podamos vivir en paz y sin guerras, sé que Saga, Camus, Shura y Kanon no demuestran mucho entusiasmo pero sé que en el fondo ellos le están agradecidos, y por cierto que va a hacer respecto al asunto de Mascara de la muerte y Kanon, uno lucho a su lado contra hades, pero la armadura dorada de géminis por derecho le pertenece a Saga, Así que que podremos hacer.

Atenea: No te preocupes el tendrá el cargo de caballero dorado pero no sé si tú y Mu puedan hacer otra armadura de géminis que no haga distinción entre los dos hermanos?

Shion: Si se puede hacer, pero no se puede que dos caballeros custodien la misma casa.

Atenea: De eso no hay problema tiene que estar ahí por relevos que cada uno tome un año para cuidarla.

Shion: Ya veo y con Mascara de la muerte? Desde hace mucho el ah sido muy atacado por los demás por el hecho de tener rostros de sus víctimas puestos sobre las paredes de su templo como trofeos, y digamos que eso hace ver mal a la orden de los dorados, se supone que nosotros debemos ser nobles, humildes y dignos de llevar las armaduras doradas sin ser sádicos, solo luchar por obligación, no por diversión y mucho menos hacer lo que él hace.

Atenea: no te preocupes, el a pesar de ser así es digno de ser un caballero, sé que sus creencias eran la ley del más fuerte, pero después de hades me eh dado cuenta de que el lucha no solo por obligación sino porque es un escape debido a todas las cosas que sufrió de joven así que siempre y cuando luche por el por sus amigos de orden y defienda los ideales que hay en los humanos no hay problema.

Shion: Ya veo, bueno y ahora que no hay guerras que piensa que debamos de hacer y más importante que hará usted señorita Atenea?

Atenea: Estaré aquí tres días y regresare a Japón para hacerme cargo de los negocios de la fundación Kido y ver a los caballeros de bronce, mientras ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, visiten lugares y personas, pero no dejen de entrenar y si los necesito les mandare a llamar con kiki.

Shion: Pero no estará mal distraernos?

Atenea: no lo creo ustedes merecen descanso así que aprovechen la oportunidad, la vida se hizo para vivir no para desvivirse por sus obligaciones.

En ese momento entro un exaltado Kiki.

Kiki: Patriarca, Señorita Atenea, rápido deben de ir a la explanada de los entrenamientos, el señor Kanon, Aioros y Saga pelean entre sí.

Shion: Que dices ¡! Si claramente les dije que no debían de luchar por problemas del pasado.

En la explanada:

Aioros: Relámpago atómico

Kanon y Saga: Explosión de galaxias – este ataque no era dirigido de parte de los gemelos hacia Aioros sino a quien se pusiera en el camino, el cual esquivo debido a su salto que también gracias a sus alas podía estar en el cielo.

Aioros: Imbéciles han caído, ahora relámpago de atómico. – Los gemelos cayeron al suelo con quemaduras grabes, pero Kanon se pudo levantar y rápidamente brinco y tomo a Aioros de una de sus alas y le dio vueltas en el aire para luego soltarlo a un pilar que estaba en desequilibrio y haciendo que fuera aplastado por las rocas.

Aioria: Hermano, maldito traidor lucha contra mí.

Kanon no hiso caso del caballero de leo y fue directamente contra Saga que solo se quedo en el piso viendo la lucha aérea de su hermano.

Saga: Valla para ser el menor luchas de una manera muy violenta y sin tener armadura.

Kanon: Hermano no te preocupes tu derrota será más violenta aun.

Saga: Demuestralo.

En eso los dos se tomaron de las manos haciendo fuerza uno contra el otro y haciendo que Kanon callera de rodillas contra Saga pero sin dejar de hacer fuerza, en ese momento Kanon se balanceo hacia atrás y con sus dos pies le dio una patada muy fuerte a Saga haciéndolo volar y siendo golpeado por uno de los puños de Aioros que había salido de los escombros del pilar que cayó sobre él para después tomar a Saga de su largo cabello y de un giro hacer que chocara contra Kanon que solo se sorprendió del movimiento del guardián de sagitario, al momento de chocar los dos el impacto hizo un agujero medianamente grande donde Aioros estaba a punto de lanzar su relámpago atómico contra los gemelos, pero fue bruscamente devuelto contra Aioros por el muro de cristal hecho por el patriarca, quien llego en el momento indicado para bloquear el ataque.

Atenea: Que sucede aquí- dijo la diosa muy enojada.

Shaka: Ellos tres empezaron a luchar debido a que recordaron las traiciones cometidas por Kanon y Saga y Aioros dijo que no permitiría que dos traidores estuvieran cerca de usted.

Atenea: Ya veo pero si ustedes, el resto de la orden dorada estaban aquí porque no los detuvieron. Shaka: Tratamos pero el antiguo maestro nos dijo que era bueno que desahogaran sus enojos.

Shion: Rápido levántenlos antes de que despierten y llévenlos a las prisiones, deben de escarmentar.

Atenea: No, llévenlos a que se curen y cuando estén bien llévenlos ante mí para hablar con ellos y todos, de ahora en adelante pueden hacer las cosas que más deseen, siempre y cuando no dejen el templo, en pocas palabras pueden tener un descanso después de la guerra contra hades, así que siéntanse libres de hacer las cosas que más les gusten visiten y conozcan gente, pero también entrenen, y no quiero otra pelea más de estas porque si no yo misma me encargare de que sean relevados de su cargo de caballeros dorados y otros lo ocupen.

Dhoko: No se preocupe, nosotros esteremos bien.

Más tarde en la noche los 3 guerreros fueron ante Atenea y el patriarca para recibir el regaño de la diosa.

Atenea: No se dan cuenta de que todos aquí somos una familia y que debemos perdonar los errores del pasado?-Dijo la diosa en la manera más tranquila posible.

Kanon: Si lo sabemos, pero parece ser que hay personas que no pueden vivir perdonando a la gente.

Shion: Pues será mejor que inicies tu Aioros, si te contemple como mi sucesor en el pasado, ahora me has decepcionado.

Aioros: Lo lamento señorita Atenea.

Atenea: Si esta bíen, pero debes de decírselo a tus compañeros.

Aioros: Lo siento.

Saga: Ya déjalo, por lómenos no tendrás ganas de luchar contra mi otra vez.

Kanon: De cualquier manera, ya no tengo deseos de luchar contra los dos.

Shion: Muy bien Aioros ya puedes retirarte.

Aioros: Esta bien con su permiso-Así el caballero se fue dejando solos a Kanon y Saga.

Kanon: Porque le dieron la retirada a Aioros y a nosotros dos no?

Atenea: No te preocupes, ahora sabrán los planes que tenemos para ustedes.

Shion: Así es a partir de ahora los dos tendrán que ser guardianes del templo de géminis, sin objeción alguna, cada uno tendrá que hacerlo durante un año no podrán los dos al mismo tiempo y se hará una nueva armadura dorada de géminis que será usada por Kanon para que no haya distinción alguna entre ustedes dos y así sus compañeros los verán como sus iguales.

Saga: Esta bien no tenemos objeción alguna.

Atenea: Muy bien ahora pueden irse los dos.

Así pasaron los tres días que Atenea estuvo en su santuario y llego a Japón donde se encontró con Shun y Hyoga.

Hyoga: Me alegra que este de regreso ahora si podrás descansar de tus labores como diosa y ocuparte en otras cosas.

Atenea: No estés tan seguro Hyoga tengo un mal presentimiento.

Así los tres se fueron a la mansión Kido donde Seiya y Shiryu tenían un pequeño juego de ajedrez en el cual siempre ganaba Shiryu, mientras tanto en el Olimpo.

Hera: Muy bien Drinzor sabía que harías tu trabajo con toda limpieza y rapidez.

Drinzor: No se preocupe mi señor, Ahora que ya tiene bajo su poder a los seis generales marinos de Poseidón nada podrá salir mal.

Hera: No seas tan ingenuo mi gran caballero tendrás que ir también por las almas de los ocho dioses guerreros de Asgard, los 3 caballeros de la corona, Yaga de Orión y más importante aún los tres jueces del infierno, perdona que te haga hacer esto pero entiende que necesitamos guerreros que hagan el trabajo sucio.

Drinzor: Si lo entiendo no se preocupe que yo haré lo que tenga que hacer por usted.

2.- Nueva Guerra

Así paso tranquilamente una semana hasta que en las costas del mar muerto se encontraban caminando dos personas que parecían muy amigos eran Julián Solo y Sorrento que se hicieron amigos después de la guerra de Poseidón y viajaban alrededor del mundo para ayudar a la gente que había sido afectada por los efectos del cosmos del señor de los mares debido a las inundaciones y tsunamis que arrasaron con ciudades enteras hasta que.

Drinzor: Así que ustedes son el cuerpo del señor Poseidón y su guerrero más fiel Sorrento de Sirena

Julián: Quien eres y porque traes una armadura?

Drinzor: Ya veo no tienes idea de quién eres, bueno mejor para mí.

Así el guerrero lanzo con su telequinesis a Julián quedando inmediatamente desmallado por el golpe contra unas piedras que había cerca.

Sorrento: Que quieres y quién eres?

Drinzor: Soy Drinzor el caballero de la señora Hera y eh venido a llevarte al olimpo para que luches de parte de ella y elimines a los sagrados caballeros de Atenea.

Sorrento: Nunca ya eh luchado contra ellos y ahora somos aliados así que no puedo.

Drinzor: Eso lo veremos – Así Drinzor se lanzó contra Sorrento dispuesto a darle su mejor golpe-Penitencia divina-grito Drinzor-pero vio que su ataque fue desviado por un objeto que llego rápidamente a proteger al general marino, era la armadura de Sirena quien defendió al guerrero.-Que es eso – dijo Drinzor sorprendido.

Sorrento: Esto es la armadura de sirena que ah venido a salvarme de ti para poder luchar y así exterminarte.- Así Sorrento se puso su armadura e inicio una lucha sin cuartel. – Ahora sentirás el terror con la Sinfonía de muerte final.

Drinzor: Que piensas atacarme con música, bien si así lo quieres –Drinzor lanzo varios puñetazos a Sorrento quien está esquivándolos y tocando su música al mismo tiempo para hacer que se tapara sus oídos y quedara con la guardia baja, pero vio que era muy persistente, Así Sorrento lanzo el primer golpe que dio de lleno en el estómago de Drinzor.

Sorrento: Bien ahora te cortare la cabeza – pero en el momento justo en el que iba a dar el golpe de gracia Drinzor se impulsó con sus pies y envistió a Sorrento que llego hasta el suelo por el golpe.

Drinzor: No creo que sea tan fácil hacer lo que dices, "Penitencia divina" grito Drinzor extendiendo sus brazos y cayendo sobre Sorrento una ráfaga de luz que dejo al general muy lastimado pero todavía moviéndose con dificultad-Que no fue suficiente, sí que eres digno de llevar esa armadura.

Sorrento: Ahhh… no serás capaz de llevarme – Así el general se puso de pie y volvió a tocar su flauta, pero ahora era su clímax de muerte final, su ataque más poderoso haciendo que rápidamente Drinzor se tapara sus oídos para no escuchar la melodía, pero era inútil ya que esa melodía penetraba hasta el sistema nervioso destrozando en instantes el cerebro del enemigo pero antes de que esto pasara Drinzor lo tomo de los hombros y lo levanto para después rematarlo con su martillo titánico, el cual consistía en saltar y dar un certero golpe en cualquier parte del cuerpo del enemigo para asesinarlo, pero él no quería matarlo solo lo hirió de gravedad dejándolo inconsciente.

Drinzor: Maldito Sorrento eras más de lo que esperaba, hubiera sido bueno terminar contigo pero te necesitan para otros planes – Así los dos fueron llevados al olimpo donde fue manipulado por Hera y hacer que obedeciera a la diosa.

En Japón ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el regreso de la diosa a su mansión.

Atenea: Y a donde fueron Hyoga y Seiya.

Shiryu: Aparentemente fueron a visitar algunos lugares que ya no recordaban y querían verlos.

Atenea: Porque no fuiste con ellos?

Shiryu: Digamos que no tenía ganas de salir.

En un parque cerca de la torre de Tokio estaban Seiya y Hyoga hablando de:

Seiya: Esa energía que desapareció tan lentamente me tiene preocupado.

Hyoga: si lo se ese cosmos era el mismo que sentimos cuando fue la batalla contra Poseidón, pero no puedo recordar de quien era.

A lo lejos estaban Lita y Amy que recorrían el parque para encontrar a su amiga e irse a Crow´s a comer, pero entonces sintieron una gran energía que se acercaba hacia ellas e iba rápidamente y así vieron hacia el cielo y pudieron ver a un extraño resplandor de se acercaba rápidamente hacia las dos chicas, tomo a Amy por sorpresa de su cabello y se la llevo a un lugar lejos de ahí, en el techo de un edificio y la aventó contra la pared.

Amy: Quien eres y que deseas?

Hombre: Solo tengo que asesinarte para hacer que la señora Hera sea feliz, pero antes dime, quien es la que tiene el cristal de plata y dime también quien es el maldito príncipe Endymion?, rápido si es que quieres vivir un poco más.

Amy: Nunca te diré esa información.

Mientras lita corría lo más que podía para buscar a sus amigas y decirles de lo que paso vio a Setsuna y Haruka que estaban por ahí esperando a que Hotaru terminara de jugar con un videojuego que está en un local de helados.

Lita: Rápido las cuatro vallamos a buscar a Amy que ah sido raptada por un sujeto extraño que venía volando con una especia de protección de color negro.

Setsuna: Cálmate ya avisaste a las demás?

Lita: No porque no las encuentro.

Haruka: Rápido Hotaru nos vamos de aquí – dijo en tono autoritario la sailor nptune, a lo que Hotaru rápidamente fue e iniciaron la búsqueda, cuando Setsuna vio a dos jóvenes alarmados y sospechosos a sus ojos buscando desesperadamente algo.

Setsuna: Rápido ustedes busquen a Amy y yo iré a buscar a las demás – A lo que Haruka y las demás buscaron a Amy, mientras Setsuna seguía sigilosamente a Seiya y Hyoga.

Hyoga: Vamos Seiya ese cosmos es familiar.

Seiya: Si lo conoces dime quien es.

Hyoga: Es una energía maligna pero no estoy seguro se sea quien creo que es ya que hay algo en el que me hace dudar.

Setsuna al escuchar desde atrás de un árbol esa conversación se dio cuenta de que no tenía que perder el tiempo y seguirlos hasta que los dos queden solos y así poder atacar y sacar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Seiya: Ya sé dónde está sobre un edificio no muy lejos de aquí.

Hyoga: Bien Seiya será mejor ir y saber que está pasando en ese lugar.

Así los dos fueron y al llegar al edificio antes de salir a luchar se pusieron sus armaduras y salieron para luchar.

Hombre: Así que no me dirás lo que te eh preguntado, bien entonces sentirás mi terrible poder, "Aleteo gigantesco" – grito el extraño hombre, haciendo que la ya muy débil y lastimada Amy saliera volando hacia arriba para caer al suelo irremediablemente, hasta que fue salvada por el caballero de Pegaso quien rápidamente fue hacia ella para salvarla.

Hyoga: Que eres tú, pero si yo te mate en el infierno maldito, Minos de grifo.

Minos: Valla pero si hay compañía los tontos caballeros de Atenea, ahora morirán aquí y ahora.

Iniciando la batalla Hyoga va directamente hacia el juez dando fuertes golpes que son fácilmente evadidos por Minos, hasta que detiene la mano de Hyoga y rápidamente lo lanza hacia el piso dando un fuerte impacto, pero es rápidamente golpeado por el meteoro de Pegaso, pero es entonces que el juez es detenido por una voz que suena en su cabeza y le dice:

Hera: Regresa Minos tu tarea a terminado.

Minos: Si mi señora no se preocupe regresare, bien caballeros no gane pero antes les dejare un regalo, "Aleteo gigantesco", grito el juez haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera destruido por el ataque y los caballeros se escondieran dentro del edificio para no ser tomados por la fuerte ráfaga de viento que azotaba el lugar y así Minos aprovecharía para salir volando de ahí ya después de que el viento se calmó dentro del edificio apareció Setsuna apunto de atacar con su grito mortal cuando fue detenida por Haruka.


	2. Chapter 2

3.- Batalla no tan amistosa

Seiya: Quienes son ustedes y que quieren?

Haruka: Calla, ahora danos a la joven que tienes en brazos y responde a mis preguntas.-dijo sailor uranus con un tono muy desafiante.

Hyoga: Mira niña tú no eres nada ni nadie para decirnos que hacer, ahora abre paso para que podamos llevar a esta chica a un lugar seguro y poder hacerle varias preguntas.-dijo cygnus muy seguro y haciendo enojar a Haruka.

Setsuna: Cálmate Haruka, no podemos luchar aquí podrían usar el cuerpo de Amy para defenderse, y dime donde están las demás?

Haruka: No te preocupes ya llegaran, y por cierto porque no me dijiste que tenías pensado seguirlos

Setsuna: Porque quería que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia o la de las demás, así que por eso lo hice.

Haruka: Ya veo, bueno entonces que recomiendas hacer.

Setsuna: Muy bien dígannos quienes son.

Seiya: Como te dijimos antes no tenemos obligación de decírtelo.

Entonces salieron Cygnus y Pegaso del edificio para saltar de techo en techo sobre la ciudad e ir a un lugar más seguro para esconder a Amy y si era posible sacar más respuestas a las nuevas preguntas que ya tenían después de ver a dos sailor scouts, hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad a lo que parecía ser un bosque.

Seiya: Parece que nos han seguido, pero como lucharemos contra ellas? – dijo Pegaso algo preocupado.

Hyoga: No te preocupes dentro de poco habrá aquí más enemigos, así como siento el cosmos de Shyrui venir hacía acá, parece ser que se dio cuenta de que Minos nos atacó.

En eso se escuchó "Tierra tiembla" de parte de Haruka y pego de lleno y de espaldas al caballero de Cygnus haciéndolo salir disparado hacia un árbol.

Haruka: Ahora danos a la joven que está en tus brazos.-dijo a a Seiya que estaba tranquilo a pesar de ver el poder de sailor uranus.

Seiya: Nunca lo hare.

Cuando Haruka caminaba en dirección a Hyoga para negociar un intercambio por Amy, este se levantó y rápidamente ataco a Haruka con su relámpago de aurora haciendo que la tres cuartas partes del cuerpo de Haruka se congelara.

Hyoga: No te preocupes, con mi cosmos puedo hacer que tu circulación sigua fluyendo en tu cuerpo para no hacer un daño permanente, pero si me obligas te congelare para siempre, ahora dígannos quienes son y porque quieren a esa chica.

Setsuna: Solo dénnosla no queremos luchar más.

Seiya: Pues eso hubieran dicho, ahora porque Minos fue en busca de ella que es lo que quiere de ella? y díganme quien es.

En eso llego Hotaru y con su guadaña por la parte de atrás sin que Seiya se diera cuenta le puso la el filo en su cuello, mientras que Hyoga era sujetado por mina por su cadena de amor de venus y Rei con su fuego derretía el hielo creado por Cygnus que detenía a Haruka.

Serena: Muy bien ustedes ahora regrésenme a esa chica.

Hyoga: Dáselas no tenemos más tiempo que perder ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad.

Shiryu: Si ya dáselas Seiya no importa son más que nosotros y no podemos contra tantos.

En eso vieron al dragón salir de arriba de uno de los árboles, sin intenciones de luchar ahí.

Lita: Muy bien no son tan tontos después de todo.

Michiru: Muy bien ahora dámela – dijo sailor neptune acercándose a Pegaso y tomando a Amy.

Seiya: Toma, solo dígannos quienes son.

Serea: Nosotras somos las Sailor Scouts y defendemos el amor y la justicia de este planeta.

Seiya: Ya veo, así que son Sailors, aunque no sé qué sea eso ahora nos iremos – dijo el caballero girando hacia donde estaba Hotaru y tomo su guadaña de la parte más filosa y la levantó siendo arrojada contra mina y rompiendo la cadena de amor, para así poder irse de ahí.

Lita: Rápido se escapan ¡!

Serena: No déjalos ir, ahora importa que tengamos a Amy a salvo.

4.- La ira de los tres soles.

Mientras en el templo de Hera en el olimpo los tres jueces recién revividos, junto con los caballeros de la corona, los seis generales marinos y siete dioses guerreros recibían diferentes misiones de parte de Hera para poder conseguir el cristal de plata.

Drinzor: Señora Hera, dígame para que desea el cristal de plata?

Hera: Para poder usar el poder más grande del universo, en este caso sería la erradicación de todo lo que hay en la tierra, para después poder hacer un nuevo mundo donde una nueva raza de humanos renazca y no sean corrompidos de la manera en la que está sucia raza lo fue.

Drinzor: pero también se dice que tiene el poder de la purificación y que solo la familia real del Milenio de plata tiene el poder de usarlo y que también depende del corazón de la persona que lo usa.

Hera: Si eso lo sé, pero recuerda que también la energía de los dioses es cambiante y yo como tal puedo, si lo deseo posesionar el cuerpo de la Neo reina Serenity y sin problemas poder usar el cristal de plata.

Drinzor: Porque no ocupa su poder para purificar la maldad de todo el planeta?

Hera: Porque la balanza entre el bien y el mal será rota una vez más y solo habrá luz, más sin en cambio yo erradico todo, la balanza estará equilibrada una vez más y sin los caballeros y también sin las sailor scouts se iniciara desde cero y así se podrá hacer justicia hacia la humanidad.

Drinzor: Y dígame que misión les ha encomendado a los caballeros de la corona?

Hera: Los eh teletransportado al planeta de la princesa Kakyu para que la maten ya que hasta donde se ella es aliada de las sailor scouts y no me puedo permitir que más basuras se interpongan en mi camino.

Drinzor: Ya veo, y que va a pasar con las sailors y caballeros de este planeta?

Hera: Ellos no importaran ya que perecerán.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de la princesa Kakyu se vivían momentos de terror, ya que los tres caballeros de la corona Atlas, Jao y Berenike se encontraban divirtiéndose destruyendo cuanto ser vivo o cosa estuviera a su paso, antes de ir por la cabeza de la princesa.

Atlas: Parece que ya nos hemos divertido demasiado, ahora tenemos que llevarle la cabeza a la señora Hera y demostrar que con la orden de la corona no se juega, y mucho menos con los deseos de la señora Hera.

Jao: Sera mejor que nos apresuremos ya que eh sentido tres energías muy grandes que se dirigen hacia acá.

Berenike: Por tres energías medianamente grandes te alarmas, valla que eres un asustadizo.

Atlas: Sera mejor hacerle caso a Jao, durante nuestra batalla contra los caballeros de Atenea cometimos el error de subestimar sus poderes y fuimos castigados con la muerte, ahora que ya tenemos vidas nuevas no debemos de desperdiciarlas y terminar con los sujetos que vienen lo más rápido posible para regresar a la tierra y vengarnos en nombre de nuestro señor Abel.

Así los tres empezaron a correr hacia el palacio de la princesa donde estaba reguardada, pero antes de entrar fueron bruscamente atacados por los poderes de las Sailor Starlights.

Sailor Star Fighter: Así que ustedes son los que destruyen nuestro planeta que con tanto esfuerzo hemos tratado de restaurar, malditos nunca se los perdonaremos.

Mientras los tres se levantaban pregunto Berenike.

Berenike: Quienes son ustedes?

Sailor Star Maker: Somos las Sailor Starlights y hemos venido a hacerles frente.

Jao: Ya veo así que ustedes son las guardianas de este planeta tan patético.

Sailor Star Healer: Que has dicho maldito?

Atlas: Que acaso no los escuchaste niña idiota que este planeta es patético, así que ahora nos toca atacar.

Así gritaron Jao y Atlas "Hercules renaciente", "Corona de llamas", mientras Berenike enredaba a las tres con su cabello, pero las sailor starlights respondieron muy bien al ataque uniendo sus manos en un certero ataque y dando de lleno a Berenike para poder salir de la red de cabello que las cubría y así los ataque de Jao y Atlas chocaran contra el piso, pero dejando a Berenike con una parte del pecho de su armadura destrozada.

Berenike: Son unas malditas ratas!, Como pudieron hacerle esto a mi armadura?

Atlas: Ya veo si las tres están juntas pueden hacer un gran daño, pero si son separadas puede que sean unas inútiles.

Sailor Star Maker: No sean tan arrogantes, si nos enfrentamos individual mente también les ganaremos.

Atlas: Bien, entonces que les parece si luchamos individualmente.

Así Atlas fue directamente corriendo hacia a Star Fighter y la tomo del cuello para llevarla lejos de sus dos hermanas, mientras Healer y Maker quedaron sorprendidas por la velocidad del caballero que en instantes se había alejado del lugar, así mientras Maker estaba distraída Berenike la envolvió con su cabello y transfiriendo algo de cosmos, quemo a Maker haciéndole un daño considerable.

Jao: Ahora me toca a mí – se dirigió hacia Healer para darle una fuerte patada por la espalda y mandarla volando hacia dentro del palacio de la princesa Kakyu.

Mientras que Atlas se había alejado lanzo fuerte mente hacia el piso a una asfixiada Star Fighter.

Atlas: Así que tú eres la dichosa Sailor Star Fighter, ya me habían dicho que eras una buena guerrera, bien comprobemos si eso es verdad.

Star Fighter: Que es lo que quieres de este planeta maldito?

Atlas: Digamos que necesito que tu princesa sea asesinada para poder cumplir las órdenes de la señora Hera.

Star Fighter: Que has dicho?, mis hermanas y yo nunca dejaremos que le pongan un dedo encima.

Atlas: Niña idiota no te adelantes, cuando ni siquiera tengo el placer de tener su bello rostro en mis manos, por el momento prepárate para recibir mi corona de llamas.

Star Fighter pudo esquivar veloz mente el ataque, pero al momento de levantarse para poder ir al contra ataque fue interceptada por un el puño de Atlas, que le pego hacia abajo haciéndola caer al suelo una vez más.

Star Fighter: Crees que con eso podrás hacerme daño, ahora veras – Así Star Fighter aún en el suelo tomo uno de los pies de Atlas y rápidamente grito "Laser de estrella fugaz", haciendo que atlas saliera disparado hacia el cielo, para que después Star Fighter brincara y le diera unos golpes en el aire, pero después Atlas reacciono y tomo del brazo a Star Fighter, para darle una patada en el estómago y hacer que cayera al suelo un poco herida.

Atlas: Eres muy buena, ese ataque es muy bueno, aunque admito que si hubieras imprimido con más fuerza el golpe de energía hubieras destrozado gran parte de mi armadura, pero parece ser que en verdad no pudiste concentrar tu energía como lo deseabas.

Star Fighter: Caya de una buena vez, que en el próximo ataque no fallare.

Mientras que en las afueras del palacio Maker y Berenike seguían luchando.

Maker: Parece ser que estas muy mal herido después de recibir el ataque de nosotras juntas.

Berenike: Si así parece, pero créeme que falta mucho para que pueda ser destruido por alguien como tú.

Maker: Entonces tendré que poner más empeño en matarte.

Berenike: Sera mejor que lo hagas, pero tu pareces más herida por mi ataque que yo por el que ustedes me han hecho.

Maker: Pero lo que cuenta es que sigo viva.

Entonces Maker fue corriendo hacia Berenike a pesar de sus quemaduras, brinco para darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza y hacer que bajara la cabeza, para que bajara la guardia y después darle otra patada en las piernas que lo hiso caer, para así poder darle su ataque en el suelo.

Maker: "Estrella de sailor maker"- mientras Berenike recibía de lleno todo el poder del ataque.

Berenike: Ahh, Eres muy fuerte, a pesar de eso no puedo permitirme perder tengo que matar a tu princesa y regresar a la tierra para llevar su cadáver ante la señora. – Dijo el caballero casi agonizando.

Maker: Ya Veo, pues parece que hoy tu cometido no podrá llevarse a cabo, dime quien es tu señora antes de que termine contigo.

Berenike: Nunca maldita, a pesar de mi estado no te daré esa información.

Entonces Berenike se levantó y explotando todo su cosmos.

Berenike: Sé que mi papel fue muy patético, pero de algo estoy seguro, no me iré al infierno yo solo - entonces con sus últimas fuerzas corrió hacia Maker, a lo que ella quedo sorprendida por la determinación del guerrero pero fue una desventaja su asombro ya que recibió un fuerte golpe para después ser tomada por la espalda y ser sujetada, para que este encendiera su cosmos al máximo y los dos se elevaran hacia el cielo.

Maker: Que es esto?, es una gran energía la que emerge de este guerrero, están grande que hemos dejado el piso para salir disparados hacia el cielo.

Berenike: Esto será mi último ataque – mientras los dos se elevaban a gran velocidad hiso que sus cabellos envolvieran a los dos y así poder pasar el resto de su cosmos atreves de su cabello y hacer que los dos se quemaran.

Maker: Suéltame tonto, eres tan leal que piensas sacrificarte de esta manera?

Berenike: Así es, pero le soy leal a mis amigos que están luchando a ya abajo en nombre de la señora Hera y por la venganza de mi señor Abel, tal vez no pude destruir el pilar, pero podre debilitar un poco los cimientos para que sea destruido con mayor facilidad, matándote a ti.

Maker: Idiota !, debes de vivir para tus amigos, no morir para ellos – entonces tiro codazos a las costillas de Berenike haciendo que al tercer golpe se le rompieran las del lado derecho para después darle un golpe con la parte trasera de su cabeza directamente en la cara y haciendo que Berenike soltara a Maker debido a que no aguanto más castigo.

Maker: "Estrella de sailor maker"- grito la guerrera para después hacer que el cuerpo de Berenike fuera destrozado por el impacto del poder – ahora como sobreviviré? – dijo mientras caía, pero para su fortuna cayó sobre un lago que no estaba muy lejos de donde había iniciado la lucha.

Star Healer: Que?, no puedo sentir la energía de Maker! tengo que ir hacia haya.

Jao: No tan rápido niña, que no vez que todavía no terminamos la pelea – dijo a una muy herida Healer después de recibir tantos ataque de su enemigo.

Healer: Cállate! – dijo, saliendo lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero no logro avanzar mucho ya que mientras corría Jao pudo acertar con una bola de fuego, haciendo que ella callera y fuera arrastrada por la fuerza del impacto, deteniéndose bruscamente contra una de las columnas del interior del palacio.

Jao: Primero tendrás que derrotarme - Así siguió la batalla hasta que Jao junto lo que le quedaba de cosmos en un solo ataque hacia Healer –Hércules renaciente- grito el guerrero haciendo que Healer cayera con la ropa un poco destrozada e inconsciente ya que su enemigo era muy fuerte, que solamente uno de sus ataque logro darle en el hombro derecho- eres muy persistente niña, pero ahora que ya no tienes energías dejare que mueras en paz – así Jao vio como de la parte alta del palacio bajaba una muy triste y enojada princesa Kakyu – Así que tú eres la princesa que tanto estorba a mi señora Hera.

Kakyu: Ya déjala en paz, que no vez que está agonizando - dijo la princesa con preocupación.

Jao: Esto es una guerra que está iniciando, así que no hay piedad en el campo de batalla.

En eso Jao salió corriendo hacia la princesa y con su mano travesó el pecho de la princesa y saco su mano dejándola muerta y sin signo alguno de que pudiera sobrevivir ante furtivo y mortal ataque.

Jao: Veo que son fáciles de matar no tiene fuerza para hacerme frente, aunque lo lamento por Berenike, diste tu mejor esfuerzo pero ahora luchare por ti también amigo.

Afuera del palacio estaban luchando arduamente Atlas y Star Fighter que no daban crédito el uno del otro.

Starfighter: Ya váyanse malditos, han matado a lo que tanto protegíamos y también a una de mis hermanas lárguense - dijo en tono desesperado y lleno de odio hacia el caballero de la corona.

Atlas: No puedo, ahora lanzare mi último ataque para que puedas ir con tus amigas y dejes de molestar "Corona de llamas" - grito el guerrero dando de lleno a Star Fighter quien había perdido las ganas de luchar ya que sentía que su vida se fue con la muerte de su princesa y su hermana al sentir anteriormente la energía de las dos devanarse bruscamente

Después, rápidamente Atlas llego hacia el interior del palacio y vio el cadáver de la princesa Kakyu y parado frente a ella a Jao.

Atlas: Buen trabajo Jao, ahora podremos regresar a la tierra a darle buenas noticias a la señora Hera, aunque lamento la muerte de Berenike.

Jao: Eso no importa ahora, solo importa la misión, solo nos queda luchar en su memoria.

Así se abrió un portal que conducía hacia el palacio de Hera en el olimpo y los dos guerreros se marcharon junto con el cuerpo de la princesa para demostrar que habían cumplido con su misión.

Mientras que cerca del lugar de la lucha Star Maker con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fue hacia el palacio y vio el cuerpo de su hermana tirado y con grabes heridas.

Maker: Parece ser que todavía está viva, pero con pocas fuerzas debo de apurarme e ir hacia la tierra para pedir ayuda

En ese preciso instante también llego Star Fighter quien con lágrimas en los ojos vio como el vestíbulo del palacio esta hecho pedazos por dentro y vio a sus dos hermanas con heridas muy grabes

Fighter: Será mejor irnos y pedir ayuda, ya no tenemos nada que nos ligue a este planeta y juro venganza sobre la princesa Kakyu.

Maker: Sera mejor que te calmes, porque tengo al presentimiento de que en la tierra habrá peores batallas que la que hemos librado ahorita, así que reserva tus energías.

Así las dos cargaron a Healer y salieron con rumbo a la tierra para decir que algo malo estaba pasando en ese planeta, mientras tanto en la mansión kido.

Atenea: Ya veo, así que scouts, bueno será mejor mandar llamar a los caballeros dorados para que les ayuden a luchar contra ellas y no creo que solo Minos sea el único enemigo que ha resucitado.

Hyoga: Si yo también pienso eso, deberías mientras buscar información acerca de ellas y no creo que todos los dorados tengan que venir, sino quien cuidara el templo?

Shun: Me parece bien, pero también hay que ver que si apareció Minos en Japón, significa que también el verdadero enemigo podría estar aquí y no en Grecia.

Shiryu: Recomiendo que solo vengan la mitad de los caballeros y la otra se quede en el santuario resguardando los doce templos.

Atenea: Muy bien, ya eh mandado a Kiki hacia Grecia para decirle que mande llamar a Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Camus, Shura, Aioria y Mascara de la muerte para que nos ayuden.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA, antes de leer quiero agradecer a las tres personas que han hecho reviews de esta historia, que a pesar de ser la primera es agradable que sea leída y comentada por ustedes tres, como es costumbre ni saint seiya, ni sailor moon son míos esto lo hago por mera diversión espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, si tienen quejas díganlas para mejorar.

5.-Vermillion.

Ya han pasado dos días desde el ataque de los caballeros de la corona a las Sailor Starlights y en su encuentro con las sailor scouts se dijo que:

Seiya K: Así fue como paso, tres guerreros muy poderosos llegaron y asesinaron a la princesa Kakyu y nosotros salimos gravemente heridos y son la impotencia de no poder salvarla – decía un Seiya K. herido moralmente y físicamente recuperado al cincuenta por ciento.

Taiki: Por eso hemos regresado para advertir acerca del gran peligro que acecha al planeta y en especial a ti Serena.

Serena: Esta bien, no se preocupen mientras estemos unidos podremos vencer a quien sea y no importa que tan poderoso sea, ya que nuestra obligación es proteger el planeta.

Lita: Y tiene donde quedarse hace poco que llegaron y no creo que al abuelo de Rei le guste que tres hombres se queden cerca de su nieta.

Yaten: No, por desgracia todavía no tenemos donde quedarnos, así que vamos a tener que pedirles su ayuda para eso también.

Lita: No se preocupen pueden quedarse en mi casa, mis padres han salido de viaje y no creo que sea malo que se queden conmigo.

Seiya K: Te lo agradecemos.

Michiru: Les faltó decirnos, como iban vestidos esos guerreros.

Yaten: Bueno iban con una especie de armadura de color verde y tenían una energía sorprendente.

Haruka: Sera mejor proteger a cabeza de bombón mejor, ya que también Amy fue víctima de un hombre que también vestía una armadura y también pudimos ver a tres sujetos que vestían armaduras, pero en su caso de color blanco y verde.

Así quedaron en el acuerdo de que todas permanecerían alertas y que lo mejor era viajar en grupos de tres para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza que estaba amenazando a las scouts, mientras tanto en la misión Kido los siete caballeros que habían llegado desde Grecia se habían establecido en sus recamas y Atenea les dijo que podían salir siempre y cuando fueran todos juntos para reconocer terreno y familiarizarse con la ciudad.

Mascara de la muerte: No puedo creer que hayamos tenido que venir hubiera preferí quedarme en Grecia a entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades.

Shaka: Si, aunque eso era lo que deseabas, era una orden directa de la señorita Atenea, así que como caballero debes de obedecer.

Aioria: Aunque sea una cuestión de obligación, podemos ver cosas diferentes, no digo que el santuario sea malo, pero es mejor salir un poco de la rutina.

Saga: Valla pero si piensas que venimos a jugar o qué?

Aioria: No decía eso, solo decía que por lómenos conocemos otros lugares.

Kanon: Sera mejor concentrarnos y saber dónde está el enemigo o que es lo que busca, ya que si estamos con la guardia baja podrían hacernos un gran daño.

Por otro lado en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de donde había sido el incidente con Minos un grupo de cuatro jóvenes caballeros de bronce estaban tratando de descifrar por qué Minos quería a una chica y aparte quien era el artífice detrás de los extraños sucesos que habían vivido.

En otra parte en las tierras lejanas del norte de Europa, una Hilda y Fler muy confundidas no se explicaban por qué fue que volvieron a sentir las energías de los dioses guerreros de Asgard.

Fler: Hilda, tu que eres la representante de Odín sobre la tierra como puede ser que no sepas nada acerca de lo que está pasando, que acaso el señor Odín no ah abandonado?

Hilda: Durante estos días que eh ido a leer el firmamento estelar, no eh podido descifrar el porque es que sean vuelto a sentir los cosmos de Siegfried y los demás dioses guerreros, aunque sus energías se sienten algo diferentes, es como si al sentirlas, también se pudiera sentir un poder más, una presencia que corre atreves de la energía de los dioses guerreros.

En ese momento detrás de las puertas de los aposentos de Hilda, se pudieron escuchar gritos de guerra hasta que muy bruscamente se abrieron las puestas de la habitación y se vio una figura de un guerrero con armadura morada entrar, entonces Hilda tomo una espada que se encontraba cerca de su cama y empezó a elevar su cosmos, mientras el de armadura morada siguiera avanzando, mientras Fler ponía una actitud de autoridad y pregunto.

Fler: Quien eres y porque te atreves a venir a atacarnos?, rápido contesta.

Yaga: Jajajajajaja, soy un caballero, y ya que estos serán sus últimos momentos ya que no hay dioses guerreros que las defiendan, ni guardias que las protejan les daré el honor de saber mi nombre, soy Yaga de Orión antiguo caballero de Eris, pero ahora fiel sirviente de la señora Hera.

Hilda: Ya veo un antiguo caballero que ah traicionado a su diosa.

Yaga: Piensa lo que desees, en estos momentos no podrás hacerme nada.

En ese preciso momento Hila sin titubear salió corriendo directamente hacia Yaga para cortarlo con la espada pero sus ataques eran muy lentos, hasta que Yaga pudo darle una fuerte cachetada a Hilda pero después de hacer esto llego Fler hacia Yaga para ayudar a su hermana hasta que también recibió un golpe de parte de Yaga que la dejo en el suelo.

Yaga: A pesar de ser unas princesas, tienen el valor de enfrentarme pero ahora verán – en ese momento ya que las dos estaban sorprendidas por el poder del caballero.

Fler: Porque quieres matarnos?

Yaga: No es obvio porque son una interferencia para los planes de la señora Hera si ustedes están vivas el mundo seguirá siendo un ligar sin justicia.

Hilda: A que te refieres?, Habla de una buena vez!

Yaga: No tiene caso porque morirán aquí – en eso el caballero de Orión grito "choque megatomico de meteoro", haciendo que la hermanas fueran gravemente lastimadas al punto de dejarlas aparentemente muertas, mientras Yaga se sentía satisfecho por haber cumplido su labos en ese momento se abrió un portal y salió un guerrero de armadura dorada y con un ojo ciego.

Issak: Valla que te gusta hacer desastres Yaga, no entiendo porque tardas tanto en matar a dos mujeres, que no vez que te espera la señora Hera en el palacio, para darte la siguiente misión.

Yaga: Cállate no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, solo tengo que dárselas a la señora Hera – dijo en un tono desafiante.

Issak: Ya veo, de todas maneras hay que regresar al templo, los caballeros de la corona ya han matado a la princesa Kakyu y han regresado para que dé inicio la batalla final.

Yaga: Y regresaron los tres?

Issak: No, te había dicho que los muy idiotas no eran nada, solo han tenido suerte para cumplir la misión, esto seguro de que si hubiera ido yo habría podido asesinar a la princesa y a esas tres sailor satarlights solo, pero lo importante fue que han cumplido con la misión.

Yaga: Ya veo, quien es el que falta de los tres?

Issak: Solo falta Berenike, ese idiota se atrevía a decir que la orden de la corona era tan poderosa que solo se necesitaban tres caballeros para las batallas, pero ahora veo que no fue así ya que el se tuvo que sacrificar para darle la victoria a los otros dos.

Yaga: Pero, no nos dará desventaja que uno de ellos haya muerto, ya que luchamos contra los mismos enemigos? – dijo algo preocupado el caballero ya que sabía que en la guerra una desventaja podría ser fatal.

Issak: No creo, como te dije Berenike murió, pero fue sacrificándose con el enemigo así que estamos iguales, ahora solo falta asesinar a la Neo Reyna Serenity, al príncipe Endymion y a la hija de ellos, ya que si ella sigue viva podrá ser una desventaja, nadie de ellos debe de quedar vivo para así poder usar el poder del cristal de plata y erradicar a toda la humanidad y así crear la utopía de la que la señora Hera habla.

Yaga: Ya veo, y a quien ah encomendado las otras misiones?

Issak: Mando a los dioses guerreros a luchar contra las sailor scouts, a Leunades a buscar al príncipe Endymion y está buscando la forma de hacer que la hija de Endymion venga al pasado para poder asesinarla y así destruir Tokio de cristal antes que sea construido.

Yaga: Bueno y para que me necesita la señora Hera?

Issak: No sé, pero también tiene una misión para ti.

Yaga: Y dime porque ah decidido mandar a una basura tan inútil como Leunades a una misión tan importante como asesinar a Endymion? – dijo el guerrero algo molesto por el hecho de no haber ido el a hacer una misión de esa índole.

Issak: Jajaja pareces algo molesto por no haber ido, pero bueno a el lo mando porque es el único capaz de ver atreves de los corazones de los demás y digamos que el príncipe no es alguien que haya sido educado para la guerra y sus sentimientos son lo que más imperan por sus amigos y familia.

Yaga: Pues valla habilidad que tiene esa salamandra, ahora será mejor regresar para recibir nuevas instrucciones, aquí la tarea está hecha – Así los dos guerreros entraron al portal que abrió Issak para que pudieran ir de regreso, en ese preciso instante una Fler muy herida y casi muerta con sus pocas energías se acercó a Hilda para hacerla reaccionar y ver si también tenía fuerzas para poder ir avisar a los caballeros de atenea todo lo que escucho acerca de los planes de Hera, cuando llego y estuvo cerca de su hermana Hilda la empezó a mover de manera muy brusca para que esta reaccionara hasta que al fin Hilda pudo abrir sus ojos.

Fler: Hermana que bueno que sigas viva, ahora hay que levantarnos e ir en busca de los caballeros de Atenea para poder luchar otra vez.

Hilda: No te preocupes, mi hora al fin ah llegado, eh escuchado todo lo que han dicho esos dos y sé que tu podrás ir con los caballeros para poder dar aviso de los planes de Hera, aunque me da un poco de tristeza el saber que los dioses guerreros están bajo el control de Hera, eso era lo que sentía cuando empecé a sentir sus cosmos esa energía que estaba en ellos era el cosmos de Hera manipulándolos.

Fler: No digas eso tenemos que salir de aquí. – dijo la menos de las hermanas y con lágrimas en los ojos porque ella también sabía que eso eran los últimos momentos juntas – Pero sé que las dos moriremos juntas – le dijo a Hilda ya que las dos estaban al borde de la muerte.

Hilda: No todavía no – Así Hilda tomo la mano de Fler y paso todo su poder que tenía como la representante de Odín sobre la tierra y también paso todo su cosmos y sabiduría para hacer que Fler pudiera vivir, ya que el cosmos de Hilda empezó a curar todas las heridas de Fler que se habían hecho por el ataque de Yaga.

Fler: Porque me abandonas Hermana que acaso no quieres que este contigo? – Dijo con un tono melancólico.

Hilda: No es eso, ahora tu serás la encargada de Asgard y tienes que encontrar a los caballeros para que luchen contra Hera, debe de haber un sucesor recuerda que siempre te voy a querer hermana no importa que la muerte nos separe es parte de la vida y sé que nos veremos en la próxima vida.

Con esas palabras Hilda finalmente murió y Fler puso el cuerpo de su hermana sobre la cama para después salir rápido hacia el santuario.

Hera: Veo que haz regresado, y parece que te ah ido bien ahora tendrás una nueva misión – dijo la diosa a Yaga que estaba impaciente por saber la nueva tarea que le correspondería.

Yaga: Así es señora, ahora dígame que tiene pensado para mí.

Hera: Bien lo que necesito que hagas es que busques una tal Sailor Plut, para que la mates y traigas su cetro, el cual le permite viajar en el tiempo y así puedan ir al futuro Tokio de cristal y traer a la pequeña Serena, para que muera, pero antes de que vallas al futuro tu debes de regresar aquí para que vallas con un grupo de tres o más guerreros de apoyo, ya que según tengo entendido en el futuro también hay scouts, que son igual o más poderosas que las de esta época, y también quiero que te encuentres con los dioses guerreros para que luchen juntos y no haya fallo alguno en el plan

Yaga: Y cómo es que sabe esta información, si no es mucha molestia la pregunta?

Hera: No te preocupes, todos los que estén a mi mando deben de saber sobre mis planes, esa información la eh podido sacar debido a que eh podido traer de lo más profundo del reino de Hades a el fantasma de la muerte, o mejor dicho el gran sabio, él sabe varias cosas del futuro, en especial de la pequeña Serena y la transformación a la black lady, con esto me doy cuenta de que hasta los que dicen tener un buen corazón pueden caer presas de la obscuridad, pero ahora el gran sabio es historia ya que solo me era necesario para darme información, con ustedes mis leales guerreros será más que suficiente, aunque lamento la muerte de Berenike.

Yaga: Ya veo, entonces iré solo a buscar a sailor plut y luego regresare con ese cetro para las nuevas órdenes, así también me reuniré con los dioses guerreros.

Hera: Espera, no iras solo contigo irán Sorrento y Krishna para que te ayuden a luchar contra las scouts.

Entonces llegaron los dos generales marinos y se abrió un portal que los llevaría a la ciudad de Tokio para luchar contra las scouts y los caballeros que estaban en Tokio

Issak: Y yo que hare señora Hera?

Hera: Tu iras junto con Bian, Io y los tres jueces del infierno al santuario, para que asesinen a los caballeros dorados y no haya más interferencias.

De repente aparecen por detrás los tres jueces del infierno y Radamanthys voltea a ver a Issak con desprecio, ya que sabía que él era mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de los generales marinos.

Aiacos: Mi señora, quien será el que dirigirá las tropas hacia el santuario?

Hera: No se preocupen el más indicado es Radamanthys ya que el posee un poder incomparable y el me lo ah pedido desde hace ya varios días.

Radamanthys: muchas gracias mi señora solo quiero que sepa que traeré la cabeza de los caballeros dorados hasta aquí.

Minos: Ya veo, mientras alguien al frente sea poderoso para dirigir a esos generales marinos, no habrá porque dudar de Radamanthys.

Aiacos: Tampoco tendré problema alguno si uno de los tres jueces es el que organice el ataque.

Hera: Ya veo, entonces vallan.

Y así en poco tiempo llegaron Bian e Io y se abrió otro portal que los llevo hacia Grecia, donde ya se encontraba Fler dando informe a los caballeros dorados sobre lo que estaba pasando en Tokio.

6.- Al – Anka

Serena: Espero que Darien esté bien allá en Estados Unidos, tengo muchas ganas de verlo y besarlo.

Luna: Hay Serena tu siempre tan despreocupada, que no vez que estamos pasando por una situación muy difícil y tu pensando en Darien.

Serena: Si lo sé que hay cosas difíciles en estos momentos, pero el pensar en el me da fuerzas ya que sé que el tampoco deja de pensar en mí.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la casa de Serena y vio que llegaron Rei, Mina, Amy, Haruka, Lita y Michiru para cuidarla ya que durante los últimos días todas estaban preocupadas por aquel incidente con Minos y los caballeros de Atenea.

Michiru: Hola como estas?

Serena: Muy bien, pero donde están Setsuna y Hotaru? Se supone que deveriamos de estar todas juntas.

Lita: No te preocupes, ellas salieron con Yaten y los demás para comprar unas cosas que necesitaban, pronto estarán aquí.

Serena: Ah ya veo, es bueno que por lómenos en estos momentos nos llevemos bien todas, y que bueno Amy ya estés bien después de todas tus heridas.

Amy: Si yo también me alegro, ya que había perdido mucho tiempo de valioso estudio para los exámenes de la universidad.

Rei: Hay Amy tu siempre pensando en estudiar, pero bueno en estos días también hay que esforzarse para entrar a una buena universidad.

Haruka: Veo que están muy apuradas con eso, pero si quieren hacer todo lo que deseen será mejor preocuparse también en el enemigo.

Lita: Si tienes razón el futuro que tanto deseamos no se hará realidad si no lo protegemos.

Mientras que lejos de ahí estaban Setsuna y Hotaru haciendo sus compras, mientras los tres hermanos satarlights miraban como era que ellas dos podían hacer compras sin tener cansancio alguno.

Taiki: Recuérdame porque fue que venimos con ellas? – dijo algo acalorado.

Yaten: Porque nos dijeron las demás que teníamos que estar juntos para cualquier ataque y aparte así nos conocemos un poco mejor, recuerda que ahora son aliadas.

Taiki: Así es verdad, pero a pesar de que estemos con ellas todavía no logro sacarme de la cabeza la derrota que sufrimos a manos de esos tipos, pero lo que más me sorprende es la actitud de Seiya, parece que no ah pasado nada.

Yaten: No mal intérpretes, es el más afectado, pero tampoco puede quedarse todo el tiempo triste, prefiero verlo por ahí jugando a ser el galán, a verlo deprimido.

Taiki: Eso me parece bien.

Hotaru: Bien, es hora de irnos ya hemos terminado.

Seiya K: Valla hasta que dejan de hacer compras – dijo algo fastidiado por el calor y la pérdida de tiempo.

Setsuna: Y hasta que tu dejas de seguir jugando con las chicas, pareces un tonto.

Seiya K: Jajajaja que acaso estas celosa? – Dijo algo seguro y con un tono de seducción que hiso rápidamente que Setsuna se pusiera algo ruborizada por la insinuación, pero esto no paso desapercibido por Hotaru que a pesar de ser la más pequeña de las sailors ya sabía muy bien que era eso del amor

Después todos se subieron al carro que Haruka había prestado a Setsuna para poder transportarse, pero cuando estaban a punto de subir.

Hotaru: Todos, sienten lo mismo es una energía muy poderosa pero parece ser que todavía están algo lejos, será mejor salir de aquí para llamarles a las demás y decirles que hay como 11 energías que nos acechan –dijo algo asustada por el nivel que presentaron esas fuerzas a las que se refirió.

Seiya K: No te preocupes, mientras nosotros estemos aquí no dejaremos que nada les pase, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo para apaciguar la preocupación de Hotaru así todos subieron al carro y salieron lo más rápido posible del estacionamiento, cuando ya habían llegado a la casa de Serena le platicaron a todas sobre las energías que sintieron y esto hiso que todas se preocuparan.

Mina: No podemos esperar a que el enemigo nos ataque, debemos de ir a buscarlos y sacar respuestas – Dijo algo impaciente.

Haruka: Ciertamente no podemos ir a buscarlos y luchar contra ellos, ni siquiera sabemos cuáles sean sus límites y tampoco cuantos son.

Amy: Tenemos que ser pacientes.

Mientras en el santuario no sabían que estaba a punto de iniciar la batalla entre los tres jueces del infierno y los generales marinos, contra la orden de los dorados que se habían quedado para custodiar el santuario.

Shion: No te preocupes Fler, ya eh mandado a Camus para que de el mensaje que con tantos sacrificios has traído, ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Fler: Muchas gracias, ahora que es lo que van a hacer?

Shion: Solo esperaremos hasta que el enemigo aparezca, y quedarnos para resguardar el santuario.

En ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión que venía desde el templo de Aries, se acercaron el patriarca y Fler para ver que estaba pasando, cuando alcanzaron a distinguir la silueta de tres hombres con armaduras negras.

Minos: Así que dime Mu donde esta Atenea. – Dijo en un tono desafiante.

Mu: Nunca te lo diré pero ahora prepárate para pelear – Así el lemuriano se abalanzo contra el general marino y fue entonces cuando sintió dos ataques que lo golpearon de izquierda y derecha y vio a los dos generales marinos Bian de caballo marino y Io de Escila – Veo que trajeron más compañía, pero no me vencerán – Entonces aparecieron desde dentro de la casa de Aries los caballeros de Tauro, Escorpio, Sagitario, Picisis, Capricornio, Libra y el patriarca para hacer frente a los invasores.

Dokho: Así que han venido a luchar una vez más, que acaso no han aprendido que con nosotros no se juega? – Dijo en un tono muy desafiante.

Aldebarán: Gran maestro, patriarca por favor déjenme luchar primero contra ellos que en esta ocasión no dejare que salgan vivos de este lugar.

Aiacos: Así que el gran toro desea luchar, les diré algo si hemos venido los tres es porque ahora ya sabemos cómo luchar contra ustedes y es porque ahora nosotros los venceremos –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Shion: Esta bien pero ten cuidado.

Aldebarán: Gracias, ahora quien será el primero?

Radamanthys: Quien dijo que nosotros lucharíamos individualmente, si tu lucharas solo por mi está bien – en ese momento Aiacos y Radamanthys fueron hacia Aldebarán haciendo que este desapareciera rápidamente y apareciendo detrás de ellos para tomarlos a los dos por sorpresa y tomando sus cabezas para hacer que los dos se juntaran en un gran choque que hizo que sus cascos fueran hechos añicos por el impacto del golpe, después del golpe ambos quedaron de rodillas en el suelo para después ser atacados por el gran cuerno de Aldebarán.

Aldebarán: Decían que ya sabían cómo luchar, no me hagan reír, ahora morirán – Dijo muy confiado por sus habilidades.

Shura: Déjame ayudarte Aldebarán no podrás contra ellos son muy poderosos- dijo preocupado por la desventaja numérica de su amigo.

Aldebarán: No te preocupes Shura, yo podre solo – en ese momento se dirigió hacia él una gran ráfaga de poder.

Radamanthys: Sera mejor que mantengas atención a nosotros, que podrías morir eso que acabas de sentir es mi greates cauton – después de que Aldebarán se levantó llego Aiacos y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro a el caballero dorado para que saliera volando de la casa de Aries y fuera interceptado por Radamanthys con un fuerte golpe que lo puso en el suelo.

Aioros: Malditos ya déjenlo – dijo en dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban luchando los tres pero su camino fue bloqueado por Bian, Io y Minos que no dejarían que otro interfiriera en la pelea.

Minos: Como dijo Tauro, el luchara solo y si intentas interferir lucharas contra mi.

En ese momento Shura con su excalibur pudo hacer que Minos se moviera para darle paso libre hacia donde estaba siendo golpeado Aldebarán, pero Aioros fue golpeado por Bian que rápidamente rápidamente ataco con su soplo divino para alejar más a Aioros y pudiera luchar contra el, mientras que donde estaba Aldebarán seguía la pelea.

Aiacos: Así que intentaste luchar contra dos jueces, pero ahora vez que no eres nada comparado con nuestros poderes – Así Radamnthys y Aiacos usaron sus técnicas más poderosas para darle muerte al caballero de Tauro – Te enseñare una técnica que pocas veces eh usado, y el que la ve nunca sale vivo para decir que fue lo que vio – En eso el juez grito Loto blanco de lanzas de hielo convirtiendo el agua que hay en el oxígeno en lanzas hechas de hielo que son capaces de atravesar una armadura dorada, ya clavado en uno de los pilares que hay cerca de la casa de Aries fue rematado con las ondas infernales de Radamanthys, así el caballero de tauro callo muerto.

Shura: Malditos! Son unos mal nacidos. – dijo mirando en dirección hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Aldebarán.

Minos: Hey pon atención en la batalla que no podrás vengar a tu amigo si no me vences primero, Io no dejes que nadie interfiera – dijo gritándole al general marino.

Io: Esta bien – En eso sintió como desde lejos una gran ráfaga de poder se acercó a él por la espalda para mandarlo volando lejos de ahí.

Shion: Muy bien Afrodita, ahora ve a impedir que Io se acerque hacia acá para que no ayude a Minos.

Afrodita: Eso hare – dijo yendo en dirección hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Io cuando fue atacado por el aguijón de la abeja reina de Io, el cual dejo a Afrodita sorprendido por haber recibido con anterioridad un golpe directamente, mientras que Aioros seguía una fácil lucha contra Bian.

Aioros: Así que este es todo tu poder, créeme que no me impresiona.

Bian: Cállate, que ahora recibirás mis olas ascendentes – dijo con frustración el general ya que desde que habían iniciado la pelea no había podido darle un solo golpe al caballero dorado, entonces Aioros empezó a volar para evitar el golpe de Bian y darle desde el aire con su trueno atomico, dejándolo muerto por el gran poder que recibió, después salió en dirección hacia Radamanthys que estaba luchando ferozmente contra Dokho y Milo al mismo tiempo y Aiacos estaba también luchando contra Shion y Mu, esta batalla era muy difícil para el juez ya que los dos estaban muy bien coordinados para hacer sus ataques.

Aiacos: Malditos son muy persistentes.

Mu: No has visto ni la mitad de mis verdaderos poderes, con anterioridad Radamnthys y los espectros tenían cierta ventaja sobre nosotros por el hecho de que en el castillo de Hades podíamos solo usar 10% de nuestro máximo poder, pero ahora será diferente.

En ese momento fue cuando se abrió otro portal del palacio de Hera para que salieran los dos caballeros de la corona.

Atlas: Parece ser que ningún juez es tan fuerte como lo esperaba la señora Hera jajaja.

Mientras todos voltearon a ver para saber de quienes se trataban.

Radamnthys: Cállate maldito, que nadie te ah pedido que vengas a ayudarnos, nosotros tres podemos.

Jao: Deberias de estar agradecido de que vengamos a ayudarlos, ya que ustedes no pudieron contra estos caballeros y uno de sus hombres ah muerto – dijo viendo hacia el cuerpo del general marino de caballo marino que fue muy fácil de matar por parte de Aioros.

Aioros: Si tanto desean luchar, porque no vienen hacia acá? – dijo retadoramente hacia los caballeros de la corona.

Jao: Jajajajaja, pero si veo que aquí hay puras pérdidas de tiempo, Shura y Afrodita anterior mente habían luchado y perdido contra fénix y contra mí, así que no vale la pena luchar.

Shura: Cállate, eh cambiado desde mi última batalla y en cuanto a Afrodita será mejor que te prepares – En ese momento volteo y se dio cuenta de que el caballero de Pises estaba atrás de el a punto de lanzarle sus rosas piraña.

Afrodita: Así que somos pérdidas de tiempo, valla que eres idiota Shura y yo hemos alcanzado el perdón de la señorita Atenea y ahora somos más poderosos que antes – le dijo a Jao que estaba levantándose del suelo después de recibir el ataque.

Atlas: No te creas superior, porque nosotros también somos más fuertes – Dijo mientras estaba a punto de lanzar el primero golpe hasta que fue detenido por Minos.

Minos: Como Radamanthys dijo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esta batalla.

Jao: No sean obstinados, han muerto dos generales marinos y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que los asesinen aquí – dijo algo alarmado.

Aiacos: No se preocupen, que nosotros no moriremos tan fácil así que procuren que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino – Así los tres jueces se reunieron y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Mu, Shura y Aioros haciendo que los tres dorados se movieran de donde estaban para ir a luchar individual mente contra los jueces, mientras que los demás caballeros trataban de ir en la ayuda de alguno de los tres contrincantes de los jueces se interpusieron los dos caballeros de la corona.

Shion: Déjennos pasar ahora, si es que no quieren morir.

Atlas: Lo siento gran patriarca pero ahora tenemos que evitar que alguno de ustedes se acerque a los espectros.

Dhoko: Entonces por qué no luchan contra nosotros, si es que en verdad son unos guerreros de Abel?

Jao: Sera mejor iniciar la batalla, pero yo luchare contra Afrodita y Dhoko, Atlas tu encárgate de Shion y de Milo. – Mientras las otras dos peleas daban inicio los tres jueces luchaban ferozmente contra Shura, Mu y Aioros, los dos bandos estaban en igual dad de fuerzas hasta que Minos pudo deshacerse de Aioros dándole un golpe que lo mando lejos de ahí para asi tener una oportunidad de tomar ventaja sobre sus enemigos haciendo su marioneta cósmica para tomar a Shura por sorpresa y romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo de un solo golpe.

Shura: Que es esto, porque no puedo moverme a voluntad?

Minos: Esto es la marioneta cósmica, anteriormente eh usado este ataque en Kanon pero no pude matarlo por la intervención de fénix, pero ahora no pasara lo mismo porque te matare rápidamente.

Aiacos: No tenías por qué intervenir en la batalla, pude haberla ganado.

Minos: Si lo sé, pero no disponemos de tiempo y de fuerzas para hacer la batalla tan larga como queramos, será mejor que remates a este caballero, no quiero que haya milagros como cuando luchamos contra ellos la última vez. - En ese momento Aiacos se disponía a hacer su ilusion galáctica para no dejar rastro del caballero de capricornio, cuando el caballero de Sagitario golpeo a Aiacos con su trueno atómico que hizo que se estampara contra un pilar del santuario.

Aioros: No hay necesidad de que tengas que destruir su cuerpo, ya que en definitiva está muerto – dijo el caballero acercándose para tomar el cadáver de su mejor amigo y con lágrimas en los ojos volteo a ver a Minos con un odio incontenible que no había sentido nunca.

Minos: En definitiva eres demasiado resistente, pero podrás luchar contra dos jueces por ti mismo?

Aioros: No importa si en el intento muero, pero ustedes dos no saldrán vivos.

Aiacos: Jajajaja eso mismo dijo el caballero de tauro y ahora está muerto – dijo en tono de burla y yendo directo hacia Minos para que iniciaran el ataque juntos – Mientras que Radamnthys y mu luchaban al mismo nivel haciendo que cada golpe que imprimían hacia su oponente fuera más brutal y causara más daño que el anterior.

Radamnthys: Veo con satisfacción que has aumentado considerablemente tu poder, pero no será suficiente para vencerme.

Mu: Sera mejor que te calles, que no has visto ni la mitad de mi máximo poder.

Radamanthys: Entonces será mejor que lo demuestres – Entonces Mu una vez más se fue directamente hacia Radamnthys haciendo su revolución de estrellas para después ser repelida rápidamente por la greates cauton de Radamnthys y haciendo que los dos ataques chocaran, para que después mu imprimiera más fuerza sobre el ataque y así ganar algo de terreno para que el poder de los dos ataques le diera de lleno – ya me estoy cansando de luchar contra ti, ahora veras al infierno de cerca - En ese momento Radamnthys llevo su cosmos al máximo para mandar a Mu a la colina de yomutsu con sus ondas infernales y hacer que no regresara definitivamente de ahí, ya en yomutsu – En esta ocasión me encargare de destruir tu cuerpo y tirar tu alma en yomutsu para que nunca puedas regresar de averno.

Mu: Creeme que no me interesa morir aquí, y que mi muerte será para proteger a la tierra y a la señorita Atenea.

Radamanthys: Muy bien si es lo que deseas te matare El juez se movió rápido hacia Mu dándole un golpe en su rostro para que después fuera rematado por el gratest cauton y así dejarlo en el suelo con su armadura destruida y muy débil.

Mu: No cabe duda de que tú eres el más poderoso de los tres jueces del infierno, "el wyvern radamnthys"

Radamanthys: No importa si soy o no el más poderoso, yo solo quiero vengar al señor Hades y hacer realidad los propósitos de la señora Hera.

Mu: Ya veo ahora sé quién es el verdadero enemigo.

Radamnthys: Lastima que no puedas seguir luchando – Así Radamnthys arrastro el cuerpo de Mu hacia el borde de la colina de yomutsu para tirar a un muy mal herido Mu que ya estaba al borde de la muerte – Ahora tengo que regresar al mundo real para ayudar a los otros dos – Mientras el juez regresaba la batalla de Aioros y los dos jueces seguía muy en desventaja para el caballero de sagitario.

Aioros: Aunque yo muera, nunca podrán luchar contra mis demás compañeros.

Minos: Jajajaja, pero si no somos los únicos que estamos luchando, hay más guerreros – después de decir eso Aioros incendio su cosmos y saco su arco y flecha para poder atravesar el corazón de alguno de los dos jueces.

Aioros: Sera mejor que no se muevan, porque si no morirán.

Aiacos: Crees que no asusta morir, cuando ya hemos estado en el infierno, pero ahora mejor prepárate para tu ultimo aliento – En ese momentos salió volando por atrás Radamnthys para darle por la espalda su greates cauton y destruyendo toda la armadura de sagitario, la cual ya se encontraba en un estado más que deplorable por los golpes de Aiacos y Minos.

Radamanthys: No puede ser que dos jueces no hayan podido luchar contra un caballero dorado – dijo gritándoles a sus compañeros - pero será mejor ir con Atlas y Jao para ayudarlos a seguir luchando – Mientras los caballeros de la corona seguían luchando fervientemente contra los caballeros dorados que restaban, Ya que al final Milo quedo muy herido al proteger a Shion.

Atlas: Veo que el antiguo maestro es muy poderoso, pero si no te termino aquí serás un gran peligro para la señora Hera – En ese momento otro portal se abrió dejando ver a Drinzor para dar un golpe a Dhoko que lo mando lejos de ahí.

Drinzor: Ya han tardado demasiado con una simple tarea, es hora de regresar.

Atlas: Pero ni siquiera dejaras que matemos a todos los caballeros?

Drinzor: No es hora de regresar, solo esperemos a Radamnthys y los otros dos para buscar a Jao e irnos.

Aiacos: Ya estamos aquí, que quieres ahora?

Drinzor: Me han enviado por ustedes para ir al palacio y reciban nuevas órdenes – Así los cinco guerreros se acercaron donde Jao estaba muy malherido y estaba a punto de ser atacado por el la extinción estelar de Shion, cuando fue el golpe desviado por la greates cauton de Radamnthys.

Shion: Como fue que ustedes sobrevivieron a la batalla con Mu y los otros?

Radamnthys: Mu era un gran guerrero, pero yo soy mejor que el – dijo en tono de burla, a lo que Shion se enojó y fue rápidamente contra Radamnthys a pelear.

Afrodita: Deténgase patriarca, hay alguien más con ellos, quién eres?

Drinzor: Soy Drinzor, caballero celeste de la señora Hera y en otra ocasión jugaremos con ustedes – En ese momento se abrió otro portal que los conduciría al palacio de Hera, pero estaban a punto de ser detenidos por un ataque en conjunto de Afrodita y Shion cuando Drinzor creo un campo de energía sin mover sus manos.

Drinzor: Como eh dicho, lucharemos otro día porque quiero luchar contra ustedes con mis máximos poderes. – Entonces los cinco guerreros entraron y el portal se cerro dejando a unos muy mal heridos caballeros dorados.

Afrodita: Sera mejor tomar el cuerpo de los que han muerto y llevarlos a los doce templos – dijo el guerrero de la belleza.

Shion: Si eso será lo mejor – dijo con frustración, ya que no sentía la presencia de sus compañeros y tampoco podía ver el cuerpo de Mu.

Dhoko: Hay que apurarse e ir a Tokio, lo más seguro es que vallan hacia allá para buscar el cristal de plata – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ellos con un brazo lastimado.

Fler: Si puedo ayudarlos, por favor llévenme con ustedes.

Shion: No se preocupe señorita Fler, usted será de gran ayuda.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, De nuevo doy gracias por sus comentarios y demás cosas que me inspiran a seguir la historia francamente llegue a pensar que la historia era una basura, más no la idea que siento que son dos cosas muy diferentes ahora espero que lean esto y lo disfruten, eh pensado en revivir a los caballeros muertos pero la historia no necesita que estén vivos los que si regresaran son Helios y sailor galaxia, gracias por leer dejen comentario críticas o felicitaciones si así lo desean cada cosa que escriben me ayuda a mejorar, si no les gusta cómo va la historia díganlo, pero no manden amenazas de muerte ya que me asusto fácilmente jajaja ARRIVA EL HEVY METAL, SAILOR MOON Y SAINT SEIYA a por cierto para los que se preguntan qué o quién soy pues si soy un hombre que tiene gustos con dragon ball, saint seiya, evangelion, fairy tail y sailor moon y si aunque ustedes no lo crean hay un hombres que les gusta sailor moon. ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL

5.- EnKeli

Después de la difícil batalla entre los caballeros dorados y los caballeros al servicio de Hera en la mansión kido se discutían asuntos sobre como vencer a Hera ya que en el lugar se encontraban los caballeros sobrevivientes a esa batalla y Fleer, aunque los caballeros estaban muy indignados ya que las pérdidas fueron demasiadas, aunque por otra parte Fleer y Hyoga se habían reencontrado después de mucho tiempo.

Hyoga: Así que te has convertido en la representante de Odín, quien lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora que pasara después de la muerte de tu hermana?

Fleer: Nada, se podría decir que ahora yo soy la gobernante de Asgard, aunque siento mucho la pérdida de Hilda – Dijo con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y con unas pocas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Hyoga: No te preocupes, prometo que vengare la muerte de tu hermana, ahora solo falta esperar las órdenes de Saori y esperar que ellos no encuentren el cristal de plata antes que nosotros.

Mientras en la sala de juntas estaban Saiori, Dhoko, Shion, Kanon, Saga y Shaka discutiendo cuales serían las medidas a tomar contra el ejército de Hera.

Saori: Tenemos que encontrar a la diosa Selene, para poder hacer una alianza y destruir a Hera.

Kanon: Y porque no mejor va con Zeus y le dice la situación que está pasando la tierra?

Saori: No ya que si hago eso podría ser que algún dios se haga aliado de Hera y así tendremos desventaja, aparte este es asunto de la tierra, el olimpo no tiene que meterse en esto, hemos estado solos y no iremos a pedir ayuda.

Shaka: Tengamos aliados o no hay que actuar con la mayor cautela posible, ya que si la diosa Selene se opone a ayudarnos tendremos que quitarle el cristal por la fuerza y resguardarlo hasta que tengamos la victoria, aparte no creo que tenga guerreros a su servicio.

Shion: Te equivocas ella tiene a ocho guerreras a su servicio, estas tienen un poder muy grande, y algunas pueden hasta destruir un planeta si así lo desean.

Saga: En cualquier caso debemos de encontrarla y pedirle el cristal de plata, pero en donde está creo que aunque Athenea no lo desee tendrá que subir al Olimpo para hablar con ella.

Saiori: No hasta donde tengo entendido ella gobernaba desde la luna y ahí estaba su reino hasta que fue destruido y su reencarnación no fue en el olimpo sino en la tierra.

Shion: Bueno pero, como haremos para encontrarla?

Saori: Eh recibido información de que el día que vieron a Minos pudieron tener una breve pelea contra unas mujeres que tenían unas habilidades parecidas a las de un caballero y se hacían llamar sailor scouts, si podemos volver a verlas o llamar su atención de alguna manera despejaríamos todas nuestras dudas, creo que lo mejor sería que se dividieran en tres o dos grupos y que cubrieran diferentes áreas de la ciudad, pero el grupo más fuerte tendrá que estar en la zona del centro de la ciudad donde vieron a Minos y esas guerreras para después hablar con ellas acerca de lo que está pasando.

En otra parte de la ciudad Seiya, Shiryu y Shun estaban recorriendo la zona donde paso el incidente con Minos, pero no podían sentir el cosmos de las scouts o alguna otra energía que fuera amenazante, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Siegfried: Bien parece que no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, en cuanto estén lejos podremos iniciar el ataque a esas scouts y regresar con la señora Hera.

Issak: Bien, pero crees que podremos contra las scouts recuerda que están juntas y no contábamos con el factor de que esos idiotas de la corona dejaran vivas a las guardianas de la princesa Kakyu.

Hagen: No te preocupes estamos los ocho dioses guerreros y aparte están ustedes los generales marinos, no creo que salga algo mal, aparte ya que ahora la misión es más importante tenemos que hacer lo mejor posible por hacer todo bien.

Así paso todo el día hasta que los caballeros que estaban en la zona centro de Tokio regresaron a la misión Kido para llevar su ataque acabo, ya que los guerreros de Hera tenían un plan que según ellos no podía fallar y contaban con un amplio campo de batalla en las afueras de la ciudad debido a que las scouts habían tomado la decisión de usar la casa de Michiru y Haruka como refugió, ya que no cabían todas en la casa de Serena.

Seiya: Bueno a pesar de las circunstancias puedo decir que tienes una casa demasiado grande.

Michiru: Gracias, pero en realidad no es mía es de Haruka, solo que ella quiso que viviéramos juntas.

Haruka: No digas tonterías, esta casa también tuya – dijo Haruka que estaba detrás de ellos, hasta que todas vieron de lo más profundo del bosque una figura masculina.

Issak: Hola, podrían ayudarme con mi carro, es que acabo de tener un accidente y quisiera ver si me pueden prestar algo de ayuda – dijo con un tono que produjo confianza a las scouts, a pesar de tener un ojo ciego y de estar enseñando la cicatriz que fue dejada en el tiempo a atrás por Hyoga.

Rei: No sé si podamos ayudarte mucho, ya que como podrás ver en su totalidad hay más mujeres que hombres, y no creo que los tres que están aquí sepan algo de mecánica – dijo con tono burlón ya que a pesar de ser hombres no tenían ni el más mínimo conocimiento sobre carros.

Yaten: Gracias por el cumplido eh Rei, espero que para la próxima digas que también somos malos músicos.

Seiya K: Jajaja, deja tranquila, es bueno que también reconocer que no lo sabemos todo.

Haruka: Pero yo estoy aquí, yo sí puedo ayudarte.

Issak: Oh valla espero no causarte molestias.

Haruka: No te preocupes si es algo que no se pueda arreglar podrás pasar la noche aquí, pero será mejor que vallamos a donde se encuentra el carro – dijo muy animada, ya que como todos lo saben su pasión son los carros – Sera mejor que entren a la casa ya es muy tarde.

Michiru: No, mejor te acompañamos, ya que si no lo recuerdas dijimos que estaríamos juntas.

Mina: Si aparte si el coche no está en buenas condiciones, tendremos que traerlo hasta aquí, no podemos dejarlo donde se quedó.

Issak: En verdad les agradezco mucho, entonces vamos – Y así todos se fueron hacia donde estaba un carro con una llanta baja de aire.

Serena: No pudiste cambiar una simple llanta, valla que eres raro.

Issak: Lo siento, pero el hecho de que tenga carro, no significa que sepa cómo cambiar una llanta – dijo con un poco de molestia – pero tengo otras habilidades.

Lita: Y cómo cuales.

Haruka: Sera mejor dejarlo tranquilo, y dime cómo es que alguien como tu puede conducir con el cincuenta por ciento de su vista, lo digo sin el afán de ofender, digamos que vivo solo – le estaba diciendo a Haruka de cómo llego ahí, mientras Amy veía fijamente su ojo a lo que Issak se dio cuenta – Sé que no se ve bien pero con esto recuerdo mis errores – dijo dirigiéndose a Amy.

Amy: No perdona fue algo descortés verte de esa manera

Así Haruka termino de cambiar la llanta hasta que Issak levanto la mano y grito a Alberich para que saliera vistiendo la armadura de Megrez y atacando sin avisar con su coraza de amatista dejando solo a Amy, Haruka, Rei, Mina, Lita, Hotaru, Setsuna y Serena para luchar.

Hagen: Permítanme decirles que para ser guerreras, son muy confiadas – dijo mientras poco a poco todos estaban apareciendo de entre la maleza de los árboles.

Haruka: Quienes son ustedes respondan rápido! – dijo volteando a ver a Issak.

Mime: No te preocupes sobre quiénes somos, mejor preocúpate por mi ataque – y así empezó a correr en dirección a Haruka, pero interceptado por la cadena de amor de venus.

Mina: Sera mejor que te detengas.

Bud: Jajaja pero si son muy valientes, pero será mejor que nos entreguen a su amiga Setsuna y nos entreguen el cristal de plata ahora o si no sufrirán las consecuencias.

Rei: Nunca les daremos lo que piden!

Mina: Y ahora díganme que le han hecho a nuestras amigas!

Alberich: Jajaja nada, solo están encerradas en una coraza de amatista mientras más tiempo pasen discutiendo sin darnos lo que pedimos ellas serán reducidas a huesos, así que será mejor que se resignen.

Serena: Y no hay forma de que solo se lleven el cristal y dejen a mis amiga en paz? – dijo preocupada después de escuchar las palabras del Alberich.

Siegfried: No lo creo, así que mejor dennos lo que le pedimos y las dejaremos en paz.

Entonces Haruka desesperada por tantas palabras fue corriendo hacia el primer enemigo que estaba cerca de ella el cual era Issak y poder darle un golpe para que después todas tuvieran la oportunidad de transformarse.

Haruka: Muy bien, será mejor que me digas quiénes son y cómo podemos regresar a todas a la normalidad – le dijo a Issak que estaba en el suelo por el golpe que recibió, pero el inmediatamente empezó a congelar las manos de Haruka.

Issak: Eres muy fuerte, pero nunca me vencerás con ese poder – después la tomo de sus manos y la aventó en contra de Mina – Sera mejor iniciar la batalla.

Así todos los que estaban ahí iniciaron una batalla campal, pero los guerreros de armadura sobrepasaban en número a las scouts y a pesar de que entre ellas estaba la más fuerte de todas eso no marco gran diferencia a la hora de la lucha ya que entre Krishna y Sorrento, que estaba bajo un control mental de Hera pudieron hacerle frente dejándola muy mal herida.

Krishna: Jajajaja parece ser que a pesar de ser poderosa no puedes controlar tu poder al cien por ciento es una lástima – en el momento justo en el que iba a ser atravesada por el tridente del general marino una cadena lo sujeto.

Shun: Pensé que estaban muertos, pero después de que escuchamos la historia de Fleer creo que todo puede ser posible con el poder de los dioses, ahora será mejor que se rindan si es que no quieren morir.

Hotaru: Quien eres tú?

Shiryu: Dejen las preguntas para después – en ese momento el telón había sido revelado para todos los presentes aunque aún con muchas preguntas de entre los arboles salieron Mascara de la Muerte, Afrodita, Kanon, Camus, Saga, Seiya y Hyoga que fueron enviados por Athenea al sentir la explosión de energía de la batalla.

Hagen: Como puede ser que nos encontraron se supone que ustedes no sabían nada.

Seiya: Si así es pero gracias a la princesa Saori fue que pudimos venir rápidamente hasta aquí, Ahora dejen en paz a las Scouts y lárguense si no quieren morir.

Siegfried: Veo que esta vez están muy bien acompañados, quien fuera a pensar que por fin podría ver a los caballeros dorados en una batalla.

Mascara de la muerte: Sera mejor que no te sientas tan feliz de vernos, porque te voy a hacer sentir el infierno.

Haruka: Lárguense quienquiera que sean esta batalla no es para idiotas.

Kanon: Sera mejor que te calles tu porque hemos venido a salvarlas – en ese momento Camus realizo su ejecución de Aurora y disparando su energía hacia la dirección de Krishna congelándolo rápidamente y matándolo en segundos.

Camus: Veo que los generales marinos no son tan poderosos como tanto se dice – después le dio la mano a Hotaru y la ayudo a levantarse.

Hotaru: Gracias – dijo asombrada por el poder de Camus.

Issak: Sera mejor apresurarnos y tomar a sailor plut.

Rei: De eso nada ahora verán, Fuego de Marte! – el ataque iba en dirección a Alberich que se dirigía a tomar a Setsuna después de haber deshecho su coraza de amatista, pero fue desviado por una ráfaga de poder de Hagen.

Alberich: No tenías por qué ayudarme pude haberme protegido – Dijo dirigiéndose a Hagen.

Hagen: Si ese fuego te hubiera tocado, lo más seguro es que estarías calcinado ahora.

En eso se abrió un portal que llevaba directamente al palacio de Hera y todos los guerreros que estaban bajo su control fueron hacia el pero Thol que era el último en entrar fue golpeado rápidamente por Mascara de la muerte.

Mascara de la muerte: Eh venido aquí a luchar y llevarme un trofeo para la casa de cáncer y no me ire con las manos vacias – dijo mientras miraba a Thol en el suelo, pero fue atacado por la espalda por la aurora boreal de Issak.

Issak: Cierren el portal, Thol y yo lucharemos para que no tengan más obstáculos – dijo viendo Sorrento mientras el portal se cerraba.

Mascara mortal: Bien parece ser que ustedes serán mios.

Shaka: No! déjalos tenemos que sacarles información.

Mascara mortal: Que dices, si ya todo lo sabemos gracias a Fleer - en eso el vio a Thol acercarse rápidamente con una de sus hachas para matarlo pero fue golpeado por Mascara de la muerte que pudo sentir sus intenciones de atacarlo – Bien tienes valor, pero el poder es el único que sobresale en la batalla

Thol: Eres muy fuerte, creo que los dioses guerreros no somos rivales para ustedes – dijo algo agotado por la batalla con las scouts y los golpes de Mascara de la muerte.

Mascara mortal: Prepárate a morir – En ese momento Sailor moon veía como Mascara de la muerte golpeaba a Thol.

Sailor Moon: Ya para, que no vez que está muy mal herido! - en ese momento Saga la tomo del hombro.

Saga: Sera mejor que lo dejes, ese hombre tiene que pagar por haberlas herido – en ese momento Mascara de la muerte daba el golpe final mandándolo a yomutsu.

Haruka: Quienes son! – Dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea, pero Issak fue rápidamente hacia ella y la tomo por la espalda y amenazo con asesinarla si no lo dejaban irse junto con Haruka.

Issak: Ahora todos aléjense, sé que si lucho contra todos al mismo tiempo moriría, pero saldré vivo gracias a ella – En ese momento fue golpeado por una bola de fuego que le dio en el rostro.

Haruka: Gracias Rei.

Rei: Pero no fui yo, lo más seguro es que haya sido alguien de los que usa armadura.

Shun: Si fue uno de nosotros.

En ese momento Issak estaba en el suelo y tocándose el rostro por el dolor hasta que se escuchó a alguien.

Ikki: Hasta que veo al enemigo, será mejor que te rindas ahora Issak, si no quieres morir.

Issak: Callate, tu moriras aquí.

Hyoga: No lo creo, Relámpago de Aurora – Issak cayó al suelo muerto después de recibir el ataque de Hyoga.

Rei: Quienes son ustedes?

En ese momento la amatista que envolvía los cuerpos de las scouts se fue deshaciendo y solo caían inconscientes, después Hotaru se puso de pie y junto con las demás scouts se pusieron en posiscion de batalla después de haber presenciado como fue que habían sido asesinados Thol e Issak

Haruka: Sera mejor que se vallan de aquí, que acaso no les basto con la última vez? – dijo dirigiéndose a los caballeros de bronce

Seiya: Que has dicho?, si ni siquiera pudimos luchar, les tuvimos respeto por ser mujeres.

Mascara de la muerte: Que dijiste, no lucharon contra ellas por ser mujeres, que acaso no les enseñaron que un enemigo sea quien sea debe nunca debe de dársele la espalda.

Saga: Ya basta, lo mejor será ir con Athenea, vendrás con nosotros Ikki? – dijo mientras veía a Ikki, que estaba dando la espalda a todos.

Lita: Que has dicho como que ir, quienes son díganlo ya! O si no…- En ese momento fue callada por Camus.

Camus: O si no que, me gustaría saber que nos harás en ese estado tan lamentable, primero deberías de recuperarte para desafiar a alguien.

Shun: Ya chicos, será mejor decirles lo que sabemos para que confíen en nosotros.

Haruka: Tierra tiembla.

Rei: Fuego de marte

Mina: Cadena de amor de Venus

Amy: Burbujas congelantes de mercurio

Hotaru: Ataque de los planetas galácticos.

Serena: Tara lunar.

Shaka: Khan.

Justo en el momento en el que los ataques de las scouts estaban por chocar contra los caballeros una gran barrera los cubrió y los ataques fueron neutralizados por el poder de Shaka, pero en un intento Amy se movio justo detrás de ellos pero fue vista por Hyoga y la golpeo levemente en su estomago.

Hyoga: Sera mejor que se tranquilicen, como dijimos antes no venimos a luchar contra ustedes.

Haruka: No creo eso! – después de decir eso salió corriendo en dirección a Shun para darle un golpe en el rostro y después darle con un ataque. – Tierra! – Pero sus manos fueron detenidas por Ikki.

Ikki: no creo que debas de tocarlos, ya que si te atreves sabrás que es el poder de un caballero de Athenea.

Haruka: Suéltame.

Ikki: Veo que no lo entiendes – después de sus mano izquierda saco una ráfaga de fuego que acerco a la espalda de Haruka y con su cosmos hizo que saliera disparada hacia un árbol y cayera inconsciente.

Scouts: Haruka!

Ikki: Ahora será mejor que nos escuche!

Afrodita: No queremos pelear contra ustedes, necesitamos su ayuda para poder derrotar a los sujetos contra los que lucharon, sé que algunos de nosotros parecemos malos y nuestra energía puede ser agresiva y amenazante, pero no tenemos malas intenciones, por favor déjennos ayudarlas.

Rei: Como esperan que les creamos si ustedes acaban de lastimar a una de nuestras amigas.

Ikki: Fue lo mejor, ella no parecía estar pensando seriamente las cosas, solo quería luchar.

Mina: No necesitamos de su ayuda, parece que ustedes se pueden defender solos.

Lita: Ahora vallanse, no los necesitamos.

Serena: Calmadas, si queremos saber quiénes son y a pesar de lucir muy fuertes necesitan nuestra ayuda para luchar contra los otros sujetos que usan armaduras, será mejor que vallamos con ellos.

Hotaru: No creo que sea buena idea, aparte se acaban de llevar a sailor plut y necesitamos que los demás se despierten.

Shiryu: Nosotros podemos ayudarlas a encontrar a su amiga, si nos ayudan a nosotros primero.

Serena: Muy bien veremos qué pasa y llegaremos al fondo de esto, pero deben de ser francos con nosotras.

Shun: Gracias – en ese momento un portal se abrió y entraron todos para llevarlos a la mansión kido.

6.- Alianza o desconfianza.

Después de que llegaron a la mansión Kido, los caballeros dejaron recostados los cuerpos de las scouts que estaban todavía inconscientes y ayudaron un poco a las scouts que todavía estaban lucidas, con excepción de Haruka.

Athenea: Así que ustedes son las sailor scouts, es un gusto conocerlas.

Serena: Desearia poder decir lo mismo pero algunas de mis amigas están muy herido, así que te pido que te apresures en lo que tengas que decirnos.

Shion: Sera mejor que no le hables así a la diosa Athenea, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría.

Haruka: Y quien eres tú, ustedes son los que nos han pedido venir hasta aquí y no son muy de mi agrado, así que será mejor llegar rápido al punto de todo esto.

Athenea: Muy bien, primero caballeros traigan hasta aquí los cuerpos de las amigas de la princesa Serena para poder curarlas y después hablaremos

Saga: Esta bien señorita – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Despues de un rato todas las amigas y los starlights fueron curados por el cosmos de Athenea y se inició la plática sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Lita: Bueno todo parece ser coherente con lo que dicen, pero como sabremos que ustedes no tienen la intención de traicionarnos o asesinarnos?

Shun: No se preocupen, nosotros solo defendemos los mismos ideales que ustedes, los sujetos que las atacaron esta noche eran enemigos que nosotros vencimos hace ya mucho tiempo.

Mina: Ya!, ya se.

Todos: Que!.

Mina: Tu eres el chico con el cual choque hace unos días, si lo recuerdo mismos ojos llenos de inocencia.

Shun: Y tú eres? – dijo con cara de extrañeza

Mina: Bueno esa vez no me presente, pero me llamo Mina y tú?

Shun: A, yo me llamo Shun

Seiya k: Sera mejor olvidarnos de las presentaciones, parece ser que lo que está pasando en la tierra es delicado, por cierto nosotros con anterioridad habíamos sido atacados por tres guerreros que también usaban armaduras y decían cosas referentes a una persona llamada Abel.

Hyoga: Que has dicho, nosotros peleamos también contra esos tipos, me impresiona que también ellos hayan sido resucitados, aunque la verdad ellos son muy poderosos.

Yaten: Ya veo, por eso fue que eran muy fuertes, si dices que son poderosos.

Shiryu: Y ustedes, veo que son los únicos hombres que hay entre estas niñas que son ustedes también guerreros o tienen algún poder especial?

Taiki: Bueno nosotros somos….como decirlo.

Seiya: Al igual que las sailor scouts son defensoras de la tierra nosotros somos defensores de otro planeta.

Hyoga: Ya veo, y ustedes le hicieron frente a los caballeros de la corona?

Yaten: Así es pero fallamos ellos tomaron la vida de la princesa Kakyu.

Athenea: Ya veo entonces que dicen quieren formar una alianza, peleamos contra el mismo enemigo y pues podríamos ayudarlas en lo que necesiten.

Serena: Seria bueno ser aliados – después de decir esto Haruka, Michiru Lita y Rei no reaccionaron de la manera más conveniente ellas querían ir por su amiga Setsuna para dar fin a todo estos problemas que se le han presentado.

Athenea: Bueno será un placer también saber sus nombres y que clase de poder tienen.

Serena: Como verán somos sailor scouts y defendemos el amor y la justicia, la de cabello rubio es Mina, la de falda verde es Lita,- y así fue pasando hasta que toco el turno de los three lights.

Seiya K: Bueno mi nombre es Seiya Kou y los que están atrás de mis son Taiki y Yaten los tres somos hermanos.

Seiya: Valla, que casualidad también me llamo Seiya, será un gusto que seamos compañeros en esta batalla.

Lita: Ahora les toca decir sus nombres.

Saori: Ellos no son muy extrovertidos que digamos, si ellos quieren decir sus nombres que lo hagan, pero no se enojen si son algo fríos o descorteses.

Seiya: Bueno verán él es Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki y somos caballeros de bronze, los que están aya son caballeros dorados y sus nombres son Shaka, Milo, Camus, Saga, Kanon, Afrodita, Dhoko, Shion, Masca de la muerte y Aioria.

Mina: Oye, Como es que alguien se puede llamar Mascara de la muerte.

Mascara de la muerte: Eso es algo que no te interesa niña tonta – dijo con tono de enojo, ya que el consideraba que la alianza era tonta y ellas eran muy débiles.

Saiori: Bueno lo mejor será dormir, ya que maña habrá un día lleno de retos.

Así todos se fueron a sus cuartos algunos fueron con asombro debido a lo grande de la mansión, excepto los caballeros y algunas scouts iban con desconfianza al saber acerca de varias cosas y no pasaban por alto el hecho de que pudiera haber traición dentro de los caballeros o de la misma Athenea, pero la noche dio paso al día para que iniciaran las batallas.

Shaka: Qué opinas de esas niñas?

Aioria: No sé, sus energías son algo diferentes de las de nosotros, pero si la señorita saori dice que son de fiar hay que confiar en ellas.

Kanon: Sera mejor mantenerlas vigiladas, en especial a esa tal Haruka y Michiru, ellas están muy separadas del grupo y no ven con muy buenos ojos a ninguno de nosotros.

Por otro lado en el jardín estaban las cinco scouts acompañadas de los hermanos lights hablando acerca de cómo recuperar a Setsuna.

Lita: Como haremos para recuperar a Setsuna esos sujetos que se la llevaron parecían muy fuertes.

Serena: No lo sé, pero con ayuda de Saori estoy segura de que lo lograremos.

Amy: Porque estas tan confiada de ellos, cuando se formalizo esto ni siquiera tú estabas muy convencida de lo que decías, lo podía ver en tu forma de decir las cosas.

Serena: Eso es porque ayer estaba muy cansada, pero ahora viendo las cosas con detenimiento Saori emana una energía que es diferente de los demás, me atrevería a decir que es más fuerte que la mía y esos tipos que la protegen podría ser que tengan el mismo poder que Hotaru.

Mina: Si la verdad es que la presencia de algunos de ellos es muy imponente, pero no sé si se han dado cuenta también son demasiado guapos.

Rei: Hay tonto no es momento de decir esa clase de cosas deberíamos de tratar de hablarles para saber más de ellos.

Lita: Jajaja y tú dices que no hay que fijarse en ellos cuando ya quieres conocerlos.

Yaten: Sera mejor que se tomen las cosas enserio – dijo para tranquilizarlas.

Serena: Que Yaten, acaso tienes celos de ellos.

Yaten: No! Seas tonta, solo que la situación de la que hablamos ayer parece muy delicada.

Taiki: Si, aparte no sé si puedan ayudarnos, parecen fuertes, pero sus expresiones delatan otra cosa aparte de fuerza.

Mientras eso pasaba mascara de la muerte estaba solo en el jardín observando detenidamente a Haruka y Michiru, ya que desde que las vio en la mañana ellas le parecían muy unidas y aparte estaban lejos del grupo de las scouts así que eso le empezó a crear sospechas de ellas así que tomo la decisión de ir a verlas.

Mascara de la muerte: Hey tú la de cabello rubio!

Haruka: Que es lo que deseas – dijo con cierto desagrado y poniendo a Michiru detrás de ella.

Mascara de la muerte: Porque la pones detrás de ti, que acaso tienes miedo de que te la roben.

Michiru: Que es lo que deseas dilo, si no nos iremos de aquí.

Mascara de la muerte: Pues nada en especial, solo pensé que como éramos aliados ahora podríamos iniciar una conversación no les parece.

Haruka: Sera mejor que te lleves tu platica a otra parte.

Mascara de la muerte: Bien me parece bien, solo espero que estén preparadas para la muerte, porque ya han muerto varios de mis amigos en batalla y no creo que ustedes puedan vivir después de lo que se avecina – dijo sin sentir ningún remordimiento o lamento en sus palabras, si no que parecía que le daba gusto saber que todavía quedaban peleas y la muerte de sus amigos no significa nada para el.

Michiru: Que clase de persona eres, porque no muestras respeto a la vida de tus amigos y tus compañeros que siguen con vida?

Mascara de la muerte: Que, jajaja, ellos murieron por ser débiles y tontos su sacrificio fue inútil, ya que ellos siendo poderosos no pudieron terminar con ninguno de los tres jueces.

Haruka: Como puede haber alguien que deshonre el sacrificio de otros? – dijo con coraje ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar así.

Mascara de la muerte: Veo que mis palabras han hecho que te enojes, que te parece si entrenamos un poco así descargaras tu enojo por ser como soy.

Michiru: No Haruka, no vallas solo quiere provocarnos.

Mascara de la muerte: Tu cállate niña idiota, o será que también quieres sentir mi poder – dijo de una manera que no le gusto en nada a Haruka ya que parecía que deseaba algo más allá de una simple lucha y mientras la mano de mascara de la muerte se acercaba al rostro de Michiru Haruka empujo a mascara de la muerte para alejarlo de las dos.

Haruka: Bien, solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que pediste.

Mascara de la muerte: Nunca me Arrepiento de nada, eh matado mujeres y niños, ustedes no significan nada para mí.

Ya cuando los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea, no pudieron dejar de llamar la atención de todos y fueron a ver por qué era que estaban iniciando una pelea.

Aioria: Que es lo que piensas hacer?

Mascara de la muerte: Nada, solo quiero saber si es que ellas pueden sernos de ayuda.

Rei: Haruka, no es momento de luchar déjalo solo es un provocador.

Después Haruka se transformó en sailor uranus para iniciar la pelea.

Haruka: Que no piensas usar tu armadura?

Mascara de la muerte: No es necesaria.

Haruka: Solo espero que no te arrepientas, Tierra tiembla!

Mascara de la muerte: Es todo lo que sabes hacer – dijo mientras sostenía la gran esfera de energía con una sola mano – me pregunto que pasara si le imprimo más fuerza y te la regreso, será que tú puedas resistir tal cantidad de poder, ahora lo veremos. –Así regreso el ataque A Haruka, pero esta no se pudo mover debido a la impresión de ver a alguien que pudo contener el ataque tan devastador con una sola mano, hasta que esta fue rápidamente salvada por Michiru que ya se había trasformado sin que nadie se diera cuenta – valla que eres rápida niña, espero que tengas más que ofrecer que tu tonta amiga, o debería de decir…

Michiru: Cállate!, que es lo que quieres?

Mascara de la muerte: Solo deseo saber su nivel de fuerza.

Haruka: Entonces será mejor que luches con todas tus fuerzas – dijo mientras se reponía de la impresión.

Mascara de la muerte: Créeme no necesito que me lo digas

Haruka: Tierra Tiembla!

Michiru: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Los dos ataque iban directamente al caballero de cáncer, pero el uso su velocidad y se tele transporto para aparecer detrás de ellas para tomarlas de la cabeza y hacer que se golpearan contra el suelo.

Mascara de la muerte: Ustedes creen que esto bastara contra el enemigo? O es que acaso son demasiado tontas que ni siquiera saben que es lo que enfrentan – dijo mientras mantenía a las dos scouts estampadas contra la tierra, hasta que apareció en frente de él las scouts restantes ya transformadas.

Serena: Por favor déjalas ya que no vez que las puedes lastimar.

Mascara de la muerte: Que dices?, pero si el objetivo de esto es lastimarlas, si no, no habría la necesidad de luchar o es que acaso quieres luchar contra mí. – dijo con una mirada desafiadora.

Seiya K: Sera mejor que ya las dejes tranquilas, si no tendrás que arrepentirte de haber nacido maldito.

Mascara de la muerte: Pero quien eres tu niña, cuando fue que entraste, se supone que la señorita Athenea no deja que nadie entre hasta aquí.

Seiya K: Que no lo vez idiota soy Seiya una sailor starlight.

Mascara Mortal: Que, jajajajajaja, no me digas que puedes transformarte en mujer, jajajaja, que gracioso esto es lo único que faltaba después de ver a una mujer comportarse como hombre ver a tres hombres transformarse en mujeres jajajaja – después de la burla dejo a neptune y uranus en el piso y después se puso de lado izquierdo de neptune y uranus para después darles una patada a cada una en las costillas y hacer que cayeran cerca de Camus, esto causo mucha indignación a las demás scouts.

Rei: Eres un maldito!

Mascara mortal: Sera mejor que lleves a esas idiotas a que se recuperen si no, no serán de utilidad en la batalla.

Camus: Esta bien, pero no tenías por qué ser así con ellas.

En ese momento camus levanto los cuerpos inconscientes de las dos scouts y las llevo al interior de la mansión kido, después Hotaru, Rei y Mina se abalanzaron contra el caballero de cáncer.

Saga: Deténganse!, será mejor que no peleen más somos aliados y no tenemos que luchar entre nosotros. – dijo con voz autoritaria – La señorita Athenea se encargara de reprender a Mascara de la muerte por su falta de respeto hacia ustedes.

Lita: Pero que dices, si ese sujeto fue el que empezó todo, porque no podemos darle lo que se merece.

Saga: Por mi estaría bien, que luchasen contra el pero no puedo permitirlo porque si no alguna de ustedes moriría y formaría parte de su colección – después de este comentario todas se quedaron intrigadas sobre esa colección de la que hablo saga.

Serena: Chicas, será mejor dejarlo así e ir a cuidar a neptune y uranus.

Así pasaron días y la relación entre caballeros y scouts mejoraba pero no de una manera muy buena, algunas hablaban con Aioria, Milo y los caballeros de bronce, pero los demás eran muy reservados hasta que cierta tarde en el jardín.

Mina: Hola, tú te llamas Shaka verdad, dime porque no te juntas con nosotras o tus amigos? – dijo al caballero de virgo que estaba sentado en el pato meditando.

Shaka: Perdona si soy muy callado, pero no suelo ser muy expresivo.

Mina: Ya veo, pero nunca hace mal hablar con alguien.

Shaka: Bueno tampoco es que tenga mucho que contar sobre mi o sobre otras cosas, digamos que prefiero estar solo.

Mina: Ah ya veo, oye eso fue una indirecta – dijo poniendo un poco la cara roja.

Shaka: jajaja, no solo la verdad.

Mina: Bueno por lo menos veo que sabes reír.

Shaka: jajaja, Acaso piensas que no tengo sentimientos.

Mina: No nada de eso, es que solo veo a tus amigos y todos son muy serios a excepción de Aioria, Milo y los cuatro de bronce, de ahí todos son muy callados

Shaka: Espero puedas disculparlos, ellos son así debido a su pasado y el entrenamiento como caballeros.

Mina: Que es lo que les paso para que sean así, o será que me dices mentiras y son tímidos por nunca haber estado con chicas tan bonitas como nosotras.

Shaka: No lo creo, y si así fuera el caso ninguno de nosotros podrá relacionarse con ustedes, debido a que nuestra vida de caballeros nos impide tener familia, debemos de siempre ser leales a la señorita Saori, debemos de sacrificar nuestra felicidad.

Mina: Pero es muy egoísta, incluso ese chico que se llama Afrodita debe de hacerlo?

Shaka: Si, pero aunque él tenga deseos de estar con alguien, él siempre se hará a un lado para no relacionarse.

Mina: Que pero bueno si se le puede hablar no?

Shaka: Si pero nunca lo toques.

Mina: Porque?, si parece ser que su piel es muy suave.

Shaka: Si, pero a él no le gusta que lo toquen debido a que en sus venas corre veneno y si alguien rosa con su piel puede morir por su habilidad.

Así toda esa tarde Mina y Shaka se la pasaron hablando acerca del pasado de cada uno y del pasado de sus amigos, mientras tanto en el palacio de Hera las cosas estaban saliendo como ella deseaba, después de la difícil captura de sailor plut fue llevada ante Hera para hacerla que abra las puertas del tiempo y así poder mandar por Rini y evitar que pueda violar las leyes del tiempo y del espacio una vez más.

Sailor Plut: Malditos, quienes son y para que me han traído a este lugar?, rápido respondan! – después de gritarles a todos en el interior del palacio y ver que ninguna de sus preguntas era respondida atrás de ella apareció Radamanthys.

Radamanthys: Sera mejor que te calles estúpida.

Después Setsuna se puso en posición de ataque y uso su grito mortal, pero fue detenida por Radamnthys, quien le sostenía muy fuerte la mano.

Sailor plut: Ya déjame, si no…- antes de que terminara de hablar con la mano que le quedaba libre a Radamnthys recibió una cachetada de parte del juez para que se tranquilizara, en ese momento llego Hera atravez de un portal y se percató del abuso del juez hacia la scout y no lo dejo pasar por alto.

Hera: Sera mejor que nunca vuelvas a poner una mano sobre ella, o cualquier otra mujer sin mi autorización, porque si no me encargare personalmente de que tengas un peor destino que la muerte, serás llevado al tártaro – dijo haciendo que el juez sintiera un miedo indescriptible, ya que el sabía que el tártaro era un peor lugar que el infierno, donde las almas de los condenados eran destruidas o selladas en monolitos y obligados a ver sus vidas y recordarles sus errores una otra vez, luego Hera ayudo a Plut a levantarse y se volvió a dirigir a Radamnthys - ya sé que castigo será mejor para ti, si hago que el alma de esa niña llamada pandora sea sellada en vez de la tuya tu serás el culpable de su sufrimiento, ya que hasta donde tengo entendido tu te llegaste a sacrificar por ella en la guerra santa y a pesar de nunca haberle dicho tus sentimientos, la amas verdad – después el juez se sintió tanto intimidado, como humillado por que la mujer que amaba podría ser condenada por la culpa de el y la humillación de revelar sus sentimientos delante de sus compañeros de armas.

Radamanthys: Le ruego me disculpe señora, no volverá a pasar – pero cuando termino de hablar un gran relámpago cayó sobre, el cual venia de parte de Hera para darle una lección.

Hera: Eso espero, muy bien así que tú eres sailor plut – le dijo a una scout impactada por el hecho de ver como fue el castigo del juez.

Sailor plut: Sssi, gracias por ayudarme por favor dime que deseas de mí, te advierto que si intentas algo extraño no dudare en atacarte.

Hera: Jajaja, no seas tan apresurada, solo quiero que me ayudes con algo, veras tu y tus amigas Scouts han salvado el mundo en incontables ocasiones, pero ustedes han roto el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, así que quiero cierres las puertas del tiempo para siempre y así esa chiquilla llamada Rini no volverá a pasar a esta era para darles advertencia del futuro, el futuro no es futuro si sabemos que pasara – se lo pidió de la manera más cordial posible.

Sailor plut: No puedo hacer eso, ustedes han atacado a mis amigas y me pides que cierre el portal del tiempo para que nadie pueda usarlo, no me vengas con tonterías – Debido a la negativa la diosa Hera ya no quiso negociar más y ordeno a Minos y Aiacos que la sujetaran. – pero que pasa, quienes son ustedes?

Minos: Somos jueces del infierno, y ahora recibirás la ira de la señora Hera – después Hera con un movimiento de su mano hacia arriba hizo que del suelo saliera una cruz de cristal, en la cual fue puesta con la ayuda de los dos jueces.

Aiacos: Bien como haremos que se quede ahí por mucho tiempo, o será mejor matarla.

Sailor plut: jajajaja – rio con dificultad, ya que la cruz tenía el poder de reducir a un 10% la fuerza, poder y producía en el que estaba en ella que drenara la vida del que estaba en ella – si ustedes me matan el portal del tiempo quedara desprotegido y cualquiera podría atravesarlo.

Hera: Es por eso que no te vamos a asesina, con tus poderes hare que el portal del tiempo se habrá y mandare por esa tal Rini.

Sailor plut: Porque deseas destruir el futuro?

Hera: Yo no deseo destruir el futuro, el futuro es algo que ya está hecho, si lo cambio sería injusto para las personas que viven ahí que sus vidas sean cambiadas.

Sailor plut: Entonces que quieres con la pequeña dama?

Hera: Ella ah intervenido en esta época, así que la asesinare para que el tiempo no cambie más aquí así que será mejor que te prepares para sufrir y ver como tus amigos son asesinados uno por uno sin compasión, Yaga!

Yaga: Si mi señora, que desea?

Hera: Bien, quiero que te prepares porque iras al futuro y traerás a esa niña llamada Rini.

Yaga: Esta bien, iré solo?

Hera: No, ve con Cid, Bud, Hagen y Alberich.

Yaga: Esta bien – después se abrió un portal que los llevaría hacia Tokio de Cristal – cuídense.

Cid: No se preocupe señora regresaremos con Rini en nuestras manos.

Sailor plut: Como puede ser que alguien como tu pueda tener preocupación por sus guerreros.

Hera: Es simple ellos son quienes me darán la victoria, sin ellos yo no podría hacer nada de lo que eh hecho hasta ahora, aunque algunos sean controlados por mí al final les daré la vida que tanto deseaban.

Sailor plut: como puede ser que tu manipules el tiempo con tanta facilidad?

Hera: Es fácil, cuando la cruz deje de drenar tus poderes y vida, esos pasaran a ser parte de mí y gradual mente podre usar tus habilidades sin restricción alguna y también todos tus conocimientos serán parte de mi.

Plut: Que! – se quedó impactada debido a que con lo que ella sabía acerca de las scouts podría fácilmente asesinarlas sin mucho esfuerzo.

Hera: Siegfried, dime han tenido noticias de Leunades?

Siegfried: Si, él dice que no ah podido capturar a Endymion, debido a que no encuentra el momento oportuno.

Hera: Ya veo, espero que se apure, porque si no el muerto será el – plut solo se limitó a escuchar, pero al poco tiempo se desmayó por la falta de energía.

6.- Beginsel

En un lugar más lejos Leunades seguía cautelosamente a Darién, ya que a pesar de leer los corazones de los demás no se fiaría a que Darién fuera débil, lo mejor sería seguirlo para no cometer el error de llevarse una sorpresa departe del príncipe, así que decidió atacar en la noche cerca de la playa, ya que Darién se encontraba solo y fue enviado a California para ayudar en una investigación

Leundades: Hey usted, joven podría ayudarme?

Darien vio a Kasa muy intrigado debido a que vestía la armadura de Leunades.

Darién: Quién eres?

Kasa: Alguien que te hará ver tu suerte, "Salamandra satánica" – grito el general marino adoptando la forma de Serena.

Darién: Que, pero que es eso, Que has hecho?

Kasa: Yo nada, jajaja, solo eh visto tu débil corazón y déjame decirte que eres de las personas más sentimentales que eh conocido, si el futuro de un mundo entero está en tus manos, créeme que tú nos llevarías a la destrucción total, debido a tu impertinencia y puedo decirte sin pelear que tu mostrarías gran compasión por tus enemigos, que no ten han dicho que la guerra es para nunca mostrar compasión?

Darién: De que hablas? Y por qué Serena está aquí?

Kasa: Es Fácil príncipe Endymion, puedo ver tu corazón y tu mente, sé que tú tienes un gran amor por esta jovencita, se también que ya has conocido a tu futura hija Rini y sé también que tus poderes no son tan grandes como los de la Neo princesa Serenity y que de hecho tu no serias nada sin ella, tu simplemente eres un peón, como todas las scouts, pero nunca podrás vencer a ningún enemigo que se enfrente a la princesa por tu debilidad de cuerpo, mente y corazón – todas estas palabras poco apoco fueron afectando a Darién porque casi todo era verdad.

Darién: Cállate ya maldito! – después se transformó en Tuxedo Mask y con su baston arremetio contra Kasa, pero la Serena falsa se interpuso en su camino.

Serena: Pero que haces Darién porque intentas golpearme, que acaso ya no me amas? – dijo mientras lloraba.

Darién: Que no, no es nada de eso, tu sabes que siempre te amare.

Serena: No te creo, si eso fuera verdad me hubieras ayudado en las batallas que eh librado siempre yo soy la que tiene que arreglar las cosas y la que tiene que detener al enemigo tú me has abandonado y también a Rini, nosotras hemos luchado incontables veces y tu ni siquiera has ayudado, cuando luchamos contra sialor galaxia yo fui la única que la detuvo, por eso ya no te amo Darién nunca más me busques – Después detrás de Serena salió una figura masculina vistiendo un traje rojo.

Seiya K: Así es Darién, ya no te necesita, ahora yo seré el que la proteja ya que ella es mi única reina y no dejare que vuelva a luchar y Rini ahora será hija mía ella también me quiere.

Darién: Pero que locuras están diciendo, Serena y yo formaremos un mundo lleno de felicidad Tokio de Cristal nos espera, que acaso no lo recuerdas Serena?

Serena: Para cumplir ese futuro puedo hacerlo sin ti, tu solo eres una parte del ajedrez que solo sirvió más que un peón, pero menos que un caballo

Después Darién vio cómo fue que Seiya K y Serena se besaban y se iban lejos de ahí desapareciendo en la noche, pero después Darién salió corriendo detrás de ellos para luego ser recibido por un golpe de parte de Kasa.

Kasa: Lo vez Endymion, tu no sirves para nada, tu función hace mucho tiempo que fue terminada.

Darién: Estas equivocado, esto no puede estar pasando el amor de Serena es muy grande por mí.

Kasa: Jajajaja eres demasiado pretencioso príncipe ve lo que en realidad pasa – Así Kasa extendió una de sus manos y le enseño un portal donde se podía ver a las scouts junto a otros hombres para Darién desconocidos y pudo ver cómo es que Serena y Seiya estaban juntos riendo – Lo vez príncipe tu no sirves, ahora tendrás que morir – después Kasa le dio otro golpe a Darién en el rostro y lo mando hacia la arena, donde salieron manos y lo sujetaron.

Darién: Que es esto?

Rini: Soy yo Darién que acaso no me reconoces papá - dijo mientras de la arena salían otras dos manos y lo sujetaban del rostro para después tomar la forma de Rini y Darién con lágrimas en los ojos y sin el antifaz que fue retirado por la Rini falsa fue como Kasa cerro el portal que había abierto y con tu mano derecha creo una lanza de poder rojiza.-

Kasa: Bien Endymion dime tus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Darién: Gracias por enseñarme la verdad.

Kasa: Recuerda que la verdad es metafórica príncipe, pero este es tu final – Así Kasa enterró la lanza de poder en el pecho de Darién y mando cosmos atravesó de ella para asegurarse de que moriría – Kasa bien parece que ya está muerto – dijo mientras retiraba la lanza y ponía una parte de su armadura debajo de la nariz de Darién para asegurarse de que ya no respiraba, después levanto el cuerpo y abrió otro portal para llevarlo al palacio de Hera.

De regreso en el palacio de Hera, entro Kasa con el cuerpo de Endymion en brazos, esto no pasó desapercibido por Sailor plut que se encontraba despierta pero con muy pocas energías.

Sailor plut: Que le has hecho maldito! – grito desde el lado izquierdo del trono de Hera

Kasa: Así que tú eres una de esas niñas scouts, déjame decirte que eres muy bella en ese estado de fragilidad, pero bueno en otro momento hablaremos, bien señora Hera, aquí esta Endymion, no fue la gran cosa hacerle frente a este intento de príncipe.

Hera: Ya veo, me alegra que hayas matado a este inútil.

Sailor plut: Que!, como te has atrevido a matar al príncipe, eres un miserable – dijo con palabras llenas de furia.

Hera: Veo que tienes muchas fuerzas, pero tu boca no me ayudara a cumplir mis objetivos – decía mientras se acercaba a la cruz de plut – por favor Kasa trae una lanza, ahora veras el poder que tengo.

Kasa se fue rápidamente hacia el cuarto donde descansaban los caballeros que habían sido resucitados y tomo una lanza que estaba recargada en la pared.

Radamnthys: Veo que has regresado, y como te fue Leunades?

Kasa: Si quieres saberlo, será mejor que vallas con la señora Hera – así los dos fueron hacia donde estaba Hera y Radamnthys vio asombrado el cuerpo de Darién.

Radamnthys: Veo que eres más de lo que pensaba.

Hera: Dejen las felicitaciones para después, ahora Kasa Dame esa lanza – Así Kasa se dirigió hacia Hera y le dio la lanza – Veras Plut, tus poderes son grandes pero tu cuerpo es frágil así que te hare sentir dolor para después enseñarte la miseria en que este mundo vive – Con la lanza en sus manos y ayuda de su cosmos la partió en cuatro y tiro dos pedazos que no le servirían, después en las palmas de las manos de Plut enterró los trozos de las lanza, solo se podía escuchar el grito de Plut en todo el palacio, hasta que Hera le pidió a Radamnthys que le diera un puñetazo en el estómago para desmayarla y se pudiera callar.

Radamnthnys: Señora, ahora que haremos, tanto Sailor plut como Endymion están aquí, cuál será el siguiente paso a seguir.

Hera: No te preocupes Wyvern, ahora más que nunca no debemos de bajar la espada habrá un ataque más hacia esos caballeros y sailor ahora que están juntos debemos de hacerlo, pero después de que lleguen los que he enviado al futuro, mientras tanto tu ve hacia Tokio junto con Aiacos y quiero que traigan ante mí a los consejeros de la Neo reina Serenity.

Radamnthys: Y dígame como los encontraremos?

Hera: No será tarea difícil, son unos simples gatos, uno de color blanco y otro de color negro sus nombres son Luna y Artemis.

Radamnthys: Que gatos? – dijo impresionado por que nunca se hubiera imaginado que los consejeros reales fueran gatos.

Hera: Si así es, pero no te fíes por su apariencia ellos carecen de poder, pero no de cerebro así que no serán fáciles de capturar y por favor tráiganlos vivos, pensándolo bien lleva a Minos contigo el será de más ayuda que Aiacos.

Radamnthys: Así será señora – después de eso fue hacia el jardín del palacio donde Minos estaba meditando para pedirle su ayuda.

Hera: Kasa, tu puedes irte a descansar, pero ahora quiero que traigas a Aiacos para mandarle a hacer una tarea.

Kasa: Si señora, me retiro.

Mientras tanto en el jardín los dos jueces se encontraban hablando.

Minos: Entonces será mejor irnos para cumplir con la misión.

Radamnthys: Si será lo mejor, tú crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto? – dijo con un tono de inseguridad.

Minos: Pero de que hablas, hemos sido revividos gracias al poder de la señora Hera, y debemos de cobrar venganza contra los que nos humillaron y crear la utopía de la que tanto habla donde haya un mundo lleno de justicia.

Radamnthys: Pero los deseos del señor Hades, realmente los estaremos cumpliendo?

Minos: Creo que el señor Hades deseaba la erradicación del hombre, la señora Hera desea una nueva época donde no haya más buenos que malos o más malos que buenos.

Radamnthys: Ya veo, ahora será mejor irnos para capturar a esos gatos.

Después de que los dos partieron hacia Tokio, Minos notaba cierta inseguridad en su compañero, pero lo dejo pasar ya que quería cumplir con su cometido rápidamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez más Hola, si se preguntan cuál es el significado de los títulos que le pongo a los capítulos, pues les diré que están puestos en varios idiomas como finlandés francés alemán e ira aumentando la lista de los idiomas que use, Para este capítulo me base en las necesidades que tiene las personas, mejor dicho en lo egoístas que a veces se puede llegar a ser por la felicidad, en este caso tuve que recurrir a la fuerza de los dioses para hacer que las personas cambien, ahora sin más que decir espero que disfruten leyendo este capítulo y les recuerdo si tienen algún inconveniente con la historia será mejor que me lo digan para mejorar.

7.- Aika

Después de haber viajado en el tiempo con ayuda de los poderes de Sailor Plut, nos encontramos con los caballero que sirven a Hera, estos al verse inmersos en una ciudad donde todo es armonía, color y paz deciden que esa época no debería de ser felicidad, debido a las tantas alteraciones que se han hecho debido al poder de Rini, la Neo reina Serenity y al Rey Endymion que protegen esa era de cualquier mal.

Hagen: Así que esto es Tokio de Cristal – dijo un dios guerrero algo mareado debido al ajetreado viaje.

Yaga: Así es, esta ciudad debe de ser muy hermosa, pero lástima que en la época de dónde venimos esto no será realidad.

Cid: Veo que no será fácil tomar a esa niña llamada Rini – dijo mientras veía a unos soldados que vestían armaduras como las de los caballeros de cristal.

Soldado 1: Quienes son y que desean? – dijo apuntando con una espada y montado sobre su caballo a Bud.

Bud: Somos caballeros procedentes de Grecia, queremos una audiencia con los reyes de Tokio de cristal – Dijo de una manera autoritaria, pero que al mismo tiempo causo confianza al soldado que le hizo la pregunta.

Soldado 1: Bien, pero antes de eso deben de pasar con las Sailor Scouts, ellas son las que deben de ver antes de reina o el rey.

Alberich: Esta bien, haznos el favor de llevarnos ante ellas.

Ya habiendo recorrido la mitad de la ciudad, los caballeros se dieron cuenta de que no era un pueblo que carecía de práctica en la guerra, de esto se dieron cuenta debido a que a pesar de que un batallón de tres soldados los custodiaba se dieron cuenta de que su energía si bien no era tan fuerte como al de una Scout, si tenían la suficiente fuerza como para entretenerlos un rato, después llegaron al palacio y los encerraron en una pequeña habitación donde había una mesa de centro rodeada de diez asientos, y sobre la mesa había una jarra de café caliente y algo de comer para los que estuvieran ahí.

Yaga: Veo que a estas personas les gusta tratar bien a sus invitados, pero como serán con sus enemigos?

Alberich: No lo sabemos, pero no es tiempo de averiguarlo, recuerden que nos enviaron por Rini, no tenemos que cambiar en nada esta época pero si las circunstancias lo piden será necesario luchar – decía mientras tomaba un poco de café.

Cid: No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero cuando entramos en la ciudad todos se nos quedaban viendo raro.

Bud: Eso fue debido a que tenemos las armaduras puestas, debimos de haber entrado sin llamar la atención.

Alberich: Calmados, si todo funciona nadie sabrá a que hemos venido.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación estaban las cuatro Sailor scouts que defienden a la familia real.

Sailor Venus: Que has dicho! Unos sujetos algo extraños.

Soldado 1: Así es señorita, ellos han pedido una audiencia con la familia real, dicen que son de Grecia.

Sailor Mars: Déjalos pasar, nosotras veremos si son de fiar o no.

Sailor Mercury: Solo espero que no tengamos problemas con ellos.

Sailor Jupiter: No se preocupen recuerden que somos poderosas, si algo pasa podremos contra ellos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de espera donde estaban Yaga y los demás se abrió la puerta.

Soldado 1: Pueden pasar caballeros, verán a las sailor scouts.

Alberich: Gracias soldado, pero será mejor que antes te quedes parado atrás de la puerta, por favor.

Soldado 1: Que?, pero para que quiere que haga eso?

Alberich: No te preocupes, no te pasara nada – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Cid: Que estas haciendo?

Alberich: Nada, ustedes adelántense, ahora soldado ponte detrás de la puerta – después de que el soldado hizo caso debido a que Alberich lo miro de una manera muy violenta, este le puso la mano en su hombro y con su cosmos lo empezó a aprisionar en su coraza de amatista – Bien soldado ahora será mejor que duermas, si no nada de lo que deseo saldrá bien – después salió por un ventanal que daba directamente hacia el jardín y subió el techo para ver donde era la sala de audiencias del palacio, mientras los otros caballeros iban con las scouts del futuro.

Cid: Hola, cómo están? – dijo de una manera calmada, pero dando una mirada seductora hacia sailor venus.

Sailor Venus: Hhh hola, nosotras somos las sailor scouts y protegeremos este lugar en el nombre de la luna.

Cid: Valla y todo lo que hacen es en nombre de la luna – dijo mientras observaba a las cuatro sailor muy detenidamente.

Yaga: Deja de jugar que venimos para cosas importantes Cid.

Sailor Mars: que desean con la familia real, hablen rápido y por cierto no eran cinco ustedes?

Bud: Que?, no nada de eso solo somos cuatro.

Sailor Mars: Ya veo, entonces que desean con la familia real.

Yaga: Deseamos verlos porque de dónde venimos hay una guerra que se está librando y nos han enviado para que nos puedan ayudar.

Sailor Mercury: Que una guerra, es imposible en esta época las guerras no existen y de ser el caso sabríamos rápidamente sobre ella.

Bud: Ya veo, pero créannos hay una guerra y tarde o temprano vendrá hacia ustedes, por favor.

Sailor Venus: Sera mejor llevarlos con los reyes, si es verdad lo que dicen tendremos que estar preparadas y tomar cartas en el asunto.

Hagen: Por favor deben de creernos, varios amigos nuestros han muerto tratando de defender nuestra nación y no queremos más violencia en nuestro país.

De alguna manera la forma en que Hagen, Cid y Bud dijeron las cosas logro convencer a las scouts y obtuvieron su audiencia, los guiaron hacia un salón donde había como techo un ventanal enorme y varias sillas donde sentarse que miraban de frente a dos más grandes que las demás, después de que llegaron las scouts y los caballeros entraron los reyes seguidos de sus dos consejeros Artemis, Luna y Rini con la gata Diana en sus brazos.

Neo reina Serenity: así que nobles caballeros que desean, por lo que eh escuchado vienen de Grecia y ahí hay una guerra, no es así.

Yaga: Si, su alteza, pero necesitamos que nos presten algo de su poder para ganar la batalla.

Rey Endymion: Y quien es el que gobierna en su país?

Yaga: Bueno, verán se llama Hera y es una diosa, así como la Neo Reina Serenity es diosa, o si estoy en lo incorrecto díganme, hasta donde se ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Selene.

Rei Endymion: Así es, como es que saben esto?

Cid: Es debido a que la diosa Hera sabe todo acerca de los dioses.

Hagen: No creen que hace algo de calor?

Todos lo voltearon a ver con extrañeza debido a que era de noche y la época fría del año, así que no había porque sentir calor.

Hagen: Ya veo, soy el único, será mejor refrescar las cosas – en ese momento empezó a bajar la temperatura del lugar y se veía niebla en la sala, el frio era tanto que se escarcharon las paredes de la sala, después se empezaron a congelar los pies de todos los presentes, mientras tanto en el techo Alberich miraba como todo se empezaba a ver cubierto de una niebla blanca y fría para después con su cosmos empezar a hacer su coraza de amatista en todo el salón.

Sailor Jupiter: Pero que es lo que pasa, porque todas se están congelando – decía mientras miraba a sus alrededores pero todas ya estaban con una capa de hilo y amatista, pero antes de que se congelara por completo vio a los cuatro guerreros que estaban frente a ella y seguían sin ningún cambio en sus cuerpos.

Yaga: Que plan tan bueno, pero será mejor irnos ya antes de que alguien venga.

Cid: Parece ser que no eran tan fuertes como decía, solo hay que saber cómo ponerlas de nuestro lado jajaja.

Alberich: Así es, pero hay que irnos ahora – decía mientras rompía el ventanal de donde observaba y Bud tomaba el cuerpo de Rini.

Yaga: Muy bien será mejor irnos ahora – Después enfrente de ellos se abrió un portal que los llevaría de regreso al palacio de Hera.

Antes de que cualquiera de los cinco pudiera atravesar el portal vieron un gran resplandor que dejo por un momento deslumbrados a todos y en la confusión sintieron atreves del cosmos una gran energía que se movía rápidamente entre ellos y Alberich pudo escuchar cómo era que cada uno de sus compañeros era golpeado por la energía que había llegado cuando todo volvió a la normalidad vio a un niño de cabello blanco y ropas del mismo color y una especia de cuerno saliendo de entre su cabello.

Alberich: Quien eres tu? – dijo con Rini en sus brazos.

Helios: La pregunta no es quien soy yo, sino porque has venido aquí a secuestrar a la pequeña dama. – dijo tratando de intimidar al dios guerrero.

Alberich: Jajajajaja pequeña dama, perdóname niño, pero lo que siento entre mis brazos no es una pequeña niña, es una adolecente que personalmente hare una mujer que lave los pisos y se humille ante mí.

Helios: Que has dicho maldito?

Alberich: Lo que has escuchado niño tonto ahora dime que harás venir y quitármela?

Helios: Que no vez tu desventaja hacia mí?, tus amigos están desmallados y no creo que seas capaz de luchar contra mí. – dijo dando seguridad en cada palabra que decía.

Alberich: Se ve que no sabes nada de las batallas, tú crees que con lo que has hecho ellos están acabados – dijo mientras Helios observaba como era que todos y cada uno de los que había golpeado se levantaba como si nada – bien ahora me presentare, mi nombre es Alberich y mi estrella guardiana es Megrez Delta pertenezco a la orden de los dioses guerreros de Asgard y soy parte de la osa mayor en el norte de Europa.

Helios: Que!, los dioses guerreros hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de existir, no puede ser que exista uno de ellos.

Cid: Jajajaja sorprendido?, pues no será la mayor sorpresa para ti el día de hoy porque delante de ti están Bud de Alcor Zeta, Hagen de Merak Beta, Yaga de Orión pero él no es un dios guerrero, digamos que es un caballero fantasma y claro que yo Cid de Mizar Zeta, así que niño dinos quien eres tú.

Helios: Soy Helios soy guardián de la tierra sagrada de Ilusión y del Reí Endymion, ahora si quieren vivir será mejor que me den a la pequeña dama.

Alberich: Sera mejor que ustedes se larguen de aquí, yo los alcanzare después – dijo mientras le daba el cuerpo de Rini a Yaga.

Yaga: Muy bien será mejor que termines con ese niño rápido y nos alcances en el templo.

Alberich: No te preocupes, ahora váyanse.

Helios: No permitiré que se vayan así como así - decía mientras corría en dirección a los caballeros, pero fue bruscamente detenido por una pared roja como la sangre y dura como el diamante – Que! Es esto?

Alberich: Como te darás cuenta, yo seré tu oponente y eso contra lo que has chocado es una pared echa de amatista, así que será mejor que te olvides de ellos y te preocupes por mi

Mientras Alberich hablaba Helios miraba como era que los caballeros atravesaban el portal, pero este no se cerraba se quedaría abierto.

Helios: Bien Alberich me doy cuenta de que primero necesito vencerte antes de ir tras tus amigos, pero antes dime cómo es que hay dioses guerreros en este mundo.

Alberich: Niño eres muy molesto pero si tanto quieres saberlo, yo y mis amigos venimos del pasado, para evitar que esa niña cause más molestias en mi época y crear un mundo justo.

Helios: Que? Del pasado, pero si sailor plut es la encargada de las puertas del tiempo.

Alberich: Jajaja te sorprenderías al ver que el pasado esta cambiando radicalmente, esa chica llamada Sailor plut ahora esta crucificada y su energía está siendo drenada por la señora Hera, así que si no tienes más preguntas iniciare rápidamente el ataque – así Alberich empezó a quemar su cosmos, para después lanzar una potente ráfaga de aire que provenía de su sus manos, Helios al ver esto pudo brincar para salir de la cámara de audiencias por el ventanal roto, pero este al ver hacia arriba vio a Alberich con su espada de fuego listo para cortarlo, pero esta fue difícilmente evitada por Helios, para después tomarlo del cabello y hacer que se golpeara fuertemente contra el techo del palacio.

Alberich: Veo, que tienes habilidades, perote cuesta trabajo controlar tu poder – decía mientras se levantaba con un poco de dolor en todo su cuerpo debido al impacto.

Helios: Tu eres diferente, parece ser que no eres un oponente que solo se va con golpes y explosiones innecesarias de energía, eres más calcular.

Alberich: Jajaja, parece que lo vez bien, por algo soy conocido como el "El cerebro de Asgard", pero hay que dejar la plática para después ahora veras mi fuerza – Con una gran velocidad se dirigió hacia Helios y le dio un golpe en estómago, para después tomarlo de una de sus manos y lanzarlo al jardín del palacio, después el imprimió fuerza en sus pies y fue hacia el lugar donde se supone que había caído Helios, pero se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde había sido enviado no mostraba ningún rastro de que él hubiera caído ahí – Adonde abra ido ese niño.

Helios: Me esperabas?, ahora me toca a mí – decía sobre un árbol y mirando la espalda de Alberich.

Alberich: No crees que tu exceso de poder y confianza te están haciendo cometer errores que nunca podrás borrar

Helios: A que te refieres? – Sin darse cuenta debido a la falta de luz fuera del palacio Alberich uso su coraza de amatista sobre el árbol en el que estaba Helios y solo hizo que sus pies quedaran atrapados en la amatista de Alberich, al momento de querer moverse para atacar otra vez al dios guerrero no pudo moverse debido a la dureza de la piedra – Que es esto?, dime que has hecho!

Alberich: Como te eh dicho antes soy el cerebro de Asgard y en una pelea no hay que usar el cuerpo solamente, es un arte de inteligencia y fuerza, déjame decirte que tienes la fuerza, pero yo tengo la inteligencia experiencia y fuerza de mi parte así que ahora serás mi entretenimiento, Oye no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero aquí hay una gran vegetación y eso hace a este palacio uno de los más bellos que haya visto, pero siempre donde hay vida la energía de la madre naturaleza está presente la vida y la muerte son las cosas más bellas de este mundo la naturaleza nos ayuda a ser poderosos, pero ese poder solo puede ser alcanzado por los guerreros que han sentido su poder y han podido manejarlo a voluntad y aquí entre los dos te diré que hay guerreros tan poderosos que pueden hacer que la cascada de un gran rio en vez de ir hacia abajo pueda ir hacia arriba.

Helios: Pero que tonterías dices? Eso va contra las leyes de toda lógica.

Alberich: Y quien fue el que decreto las leyes de la lógica o la naturaleza, las leyes de la lógica son solo cosas que el entendimiento humano no ah podido razonar, digamos que no nos dejan ver más allá de lo que ya se ah visto, te diré mi estimado Helios que ahora tu veras como puedo manipular la naturaleza – Una vez más Alberich encendió su cosmos dejando a Helios sorprendido de la gran energía que sentía, pero este no se dejaba intimidar por tal demostración de fuerza – Oh grandes fuerzas naturales, el día de hoy les entrego un sacrificio pueden hacer lo que deseen con Helios, gran rival y admirable poder – Así del suelo empezaron a emerger raíces del árbol donde estaba Helios y sus dos brazos fueron privados de la libertad que tenían para después ser enredado del torso, después Alberich subió hacia el árbol e inicio dando fuertes golpes al rostro de su oponente indefenso.

Helios: Eres muy fuerte, pero tu fuerza no frenara mi voluntad.

Alberich: Tu voluntad no te ayudara a salir de esta trampa, ahora prepárate para morir – Así el dios guerrero con su cosmos hizo que en su mano apareciera la espada de fuego y se preparó para atravesar el pecho de Helios, pero este desapareció enfrente del dios guerrero – Que? A donde fuiste niño, valla, no sabía que también podías desaparecer tu cosmos, pero eso no será necesario – Después Alberich fue atacado por la espalda con una patada de Helios que hizo que Alberich se fuera a golpear contra el piso – Dime cómo fue que desapareciste de este lugar y volviste apareciste atrás de mi – decía mientras se levantaba.

Helios: Como eh dicho antes soy el guardián de la tierra de las Ilusiones, y mis habilidades me permiten ir y venir a mi voluntad hacia esa tierra en el momento en el que yo lo desee, así que por unos instantes fui ahí para evitar tu espada.

Alberich: Ya veo, pero tendrás que esforzarte más.

Helios: No lo creo – Después Helios brinco directamente hacia Alberich para después darle un fuerte golpe en su rostro, tomarlo de la mano y hacer que los dos se tele transportaran hacia la tierra de la Ilusiones y luego al lugar donde había iniciado la batalla, ya ahí Alberich se dio cuenta de que lo único que paso fue que Helios quería alejarse del jardín del palacio para no ser dañado por la vegetación que había ahí.

Alberich: Eres muy listo Helios, pero al mismo tiempo no creo que este seguro de lo que haces.

Helios: Callate, solo necesito dar un golpe más para después ir por la pequeña dama.

Alberich: Jajaja, un golpe?, solo mírate, los dos hemos tenido una batalla muy emocionante, si te dejo ir no estaría conforme, así que te matare aquí, aunque me hayas alejado del jardín, tengo mis otras técnicas.

Entonces Helios corrió hacia donde estaba Alberich y los dos se tomaron de las manos para imprimir fuerza en ellas y hacer que su enemigo sucumbiera ante el poder que demostraban, la batalla paso de ser un encuentro de técnicas y estrategias formidables a ser un simple encuentro de fuerzas que iban en aumento debido al gran poder de los dos duelistas, pero dentro del portal la energía ya era demasiado inestable debido a que estaba abierto por mucho tiempo, y no se podía cerrar debido a que estos se cierran cuando el mismo número de personas que entraron por él debe de ser el mismo al momento de abrirse y cerrarse, devuelta en la batalla Helios saco más fuerza de la que se imaginaba Alberich y lo empujo sin soltarlo de las manos hacia la pared de amatista que fue creada por Alberich anterior mente haciendo que se rompiera y los dos cayeran dentro del portal llevándoles a la época de donde había llegado Alberich y los demás, pero haciendo que los dos cayeran en lugares diferentes, mientras Alberich caía en una de las fuentes del palacio de Hera, Helios cayó cerca de donde estaba Seiya K junto con Serena, Saori y Seiya.

8.- Trahison par l'Amour

Mientras Alberich era ayudado por Siegfried para ir con la diosa Hera, y Helios era curado de las heridas sufridas de la pelea contra el dios guerrero, ambos bandos se ponían al tanto de la situación que habían vivido, por una parte tenemos a unos caballeros y scouts algo preocupados por lo que les conto Helios y por el otro está Hera tratando de ver la manera en que la balanza se haga hacia el lado de ella, mientras Rini era cuidada por Cid y Bud en las recamaras donde descansaban el resto de los dioses guerreros y un Sorrento que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba meditando.

Rei: Serena, será mejor que dejes de llorar por Rini, créeme que si estuviera Darién aquí ya estarías más tranquila, tienes que ser fuerte por Darién y por Rini.

Serena: Si lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar en las cosas que le puedan hacer.

Camus: Sera mejor que dejes de llorar, si sigues así no podrás ayudarnos en nada contra del enemigo y tu así no nos sirves.

Seiya K: Oye, que te pasa que no vez que su hija fue raptada por el enemigo y tú te limitas a decir que deje de llorar, que acaso no tienes sentimientos?, o mejor dicho ninguno de ustedes caballeros de Athenea carecen de emociones?

Ante tal cuestionamiento un Aioria muy molesto se paró de su asiento y tomo a Seiya K. de la espalda para verlo de frente.

Aioria: Sera mejor que te calmes, el hecho de que tú y tus amigas nos ayuden no te da derecho a que cuestiones nuestras emociones, tu ni nadie sabe todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar a ser caballeros, nosotros hemos sufrido más bajas que ustedes mi hermano y mis amigos murieron y sin en cambio no nos la pasamos lamentándonos como ustedes lo han hecho desde que llegaron a esta casa.

Shion: Aioria!, será mejor que te calmes, tus problemas son importantes, pero recuerda que eres un caballero y no debes de mostrar tus debilidades – Le dijo para que dejara en paz, mientras una preocupada Hotaru lo seguía, ya que al enterarse de todas cosas que habían pasado los caballeros esto le hizo sentirse mal por el hecho de que sabía que había personas que podían tener experiencias mucho más fuertes que las que ella había vivido en el pasado – Pido disculpas por las cosas que ha dicho Leo, sé que hemos tenido varias peleas entre nosotros, pero les aseguro que no dejaremos que ninguna de ustedes tenga que ser llevada ante Hera o cualquier dios que se atreva atentar contra ustedes o la tierra – estas palabras que habían escuchado las scouts si bien no reflejaban delicadeza al decirlas, si reflejaban una seguridad que tranquilizo a todos los presentes de ahí.

Por otra parte en Tokio dos jueces se estaban pasando unos días si no de descanso si con algo de relajación debido a que su labor era algo fácil, pero no por ello dejaba de tener cierto grado de dificultad por el hecho de que los gatos podían no ser tan fáciles de atrapar como ellos pensaban.

Minos: Dime, para que crees que la señora Hera desee tener a esos gatos?

Radamnthys: en verdad no lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro esos gatos tienen información muy valiosa de esas scouts y si tomamos en cuenta los propósitos de la señora Hera lo más seguro es que tenga una propuesta interesante para esos gatos – Le dijo a su compañero mientras los dos estaban en un restaurant al aire libre, ambos para pasar de incognito estaban vestidos con una playera de manga corta, pantalones negros y tenis en el caso de Radamanthys y por el lado de Minos iba de playera de mangas cortas y pantalones azules, pero después de un rato se fueron de ahí para ir al lugar donde habían sido asesinados Issak y Thol porque ellos suponían que en ese lugar debían de estar los gatos ya que todas las scouts estaban ahí.

Minos: Bien Radamnthys, hemos llegado, puedes sentir algo?

Radamntys: no todavía no pero estoy seguro de que no tardaran en salir, ellos no pueden irse de aquí.

Minos: Como estas tan seguro de eso?

Radamanthys: Porque es el primer lugar al que regresarían, los gatos están seguros de que sus amigas regresaran por ellos – en ese momento pudieron sentir unas presencias muy pequeñas en el interior de la casa, así que rápidamente entraron y persiguieron las dos energías hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba la playa – Así que ustedes son Artemis y Luna, el gato negro y el gato blanco.

Artemis: Miau , muyo el gato mientras Luna estaba detrás de el

Radamanthys: Veo que les gusta jugar con sus enemigos, pero que me diran si ahora les digo que en estos momentos hay una sailor scout llamada plut en un palacio que es prisionera.

Luna: Que has dicho?, rápido dame respuestas

Minos: Jajaja, te atreves a darnos órdenes, cuando no tienes el poder de obligarnos a decírtelas.

Artemis: Rápido, si sabes algo por favor dilo.

Minos: Veran nosotros solo queremos ayudar, nuestra reina esta junto con esa chica llamada sailor plut y no sabemos cómo como rescatarla.

Luna: Como sabemos que nos dicen la verdad?

Radamnahtys: Mira gata hemos venido desde muy lejos para pedir su ayuda, así que lo más conveniente sería que nos tuvieran confianza, no lo creen?

Luna: Esta bien, confiaremos en ustedes, pero dígannos donde esta sailor plut y también si saben algo acerca de las demás scouts.

Minos: No te preocupes, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. – Así un portal nuevo se abrió para que pudieran pasar los cuatro, aunque Artemis entro con inseguridad no podía dejar sola a Luna, ya en el palacio de Hera y los dos espectros vistiendo sus armaduras negras y apareciendo delante de la diosa.

Hera: Valla sí que han regresado rápido.

Minos: No tiene por qué asombrarse mi señora.

Luna: Que a donde nos han traído?

Artemis: Que es esta gran mentira?

Radamnthys: No te preocupes gato, ahora tendrás una audiencia con la señora Hera.

Así Hera bajo de su silla y fue directamente hacia los gatos y con su energía impidió que los dos se movieran para que no pudieran escapar, de repente Luna y Artemis antes de decir algo por la energía de Hera vieron a un costado del trono de Hera y se dieron cuenta de que Plut estaba clavada a una cruz de cristal y solo podían observar como estaba en agonía la scout.

Hera: Nunca pensé ver a dos gatos tan lindos, pero bueno ustedes son los consejeros de la Neo princesa Serenity no es Así.

Artemis: Y que si así fuera?

Hera: Jajaja, para ser tan linda tienes muchas agallas, pero el día de hoy no mande a traerlos para ser asesinados, digamos que tengo una propuesta que hacerles, desean escucharla?

Luna: No, no necesitamos nada de ti.

Hera: Veo que son obstinados, pero como verán o lo sentirán soy una diosa y puedo ver atreves del corazón de los seres vivos, puedo hacer que sus peores miedos los devoren, o puedo hacer que su felicidad sea tan real como el piso donde están, y veo fácilmente que tu Luna deseas con todas tus fuerzas ser algo más de lo que ya eres, deseas ayudar a tus amigas scouts, deseas ser la mujer que desea tu novio Artemis, deseas con toda tu alma, corazón y fuerza ser una mujer y de hecho lo deseas tanto que hasta tienes envidia de tus amigas, hasta de Rini debido a que ella ha podido besarse con el hombre que ama, mientras ustedes dos solo pueden tenerse cerca el uno del otro, pero nunca han probado sus labios – decía la diosa con cierto toque de lastima y una voz que haría que cualquier persona sucumbiera ante lo que estaba a punto de proponer.

Artemis: No la escuches Luna, lo único que desea es que caigamos en sus juegos.

Hera: Jajaja, Artemis Artemis, pero si tú eres más frágil que el cristal, yo sé que tu deseas besar a Luna con todas tus fuerzas, pero también sé que muy dentro de ti deseaste en algún momento a cierta amiga tuya, digamos que….

Artemis: Calla!, no se aque te refieres, nunca me eh fijado en otra mujer que no sea Luna.

Hera: Estas seguro?, o deseas que hable más con Luna para que sepa la verdad?

Luna: Artemis que es lo que está diciendo?- dijo con cierta intriga ya que lo que decía Hera sonaba muy seguro.

Hera: Pero por que no eres honesto con ella y más importante contigo mismo, vamos eso que sientes era en el pasado ahora la amas a ella, no es así?, ahora verán de lo que estoy hablando.

Así Hera con un movimiento de la mano creo un portal donde pasaron las imágenes de los momentos si no íntimos si los momentos en los que las scouts estaban con sus parejas y pasaban un buen rato, veían los besos de Serena y Darién, las muestras de cariño de Nicolás y Rei, hasta que se vio a una pareja de enamorados en una casa el hombre de traje y la mujer muy hogareña estaban en las afueras de esa casa y ambos se tomaban de la mano y se daban caricias, el hombre las daba en el cabello largo y negro de la mujer mientras la mujer le daba un profundo beso al hombre de cabello blanco, después de un rato de besos llego una niña de cabello morado llego y abrazo a los dos para después irse el hombre y la niña en un carro de color rojo, después de ver esto los dos gatos se quedaron hipnotizados con el mensaje que acababan de recibir.

Hera: Entonces que es lo que piensan?

Artemis: Que clase de juego sucio y cruel estas tramando? – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Hera: Yo ninguno mi querido Artemis y si me permites decirlo esa versión humana tuya es muy llamativa.

Luna: Acaso nosotros podemos ser ellos, mejor dicho tu podrías hacer que eso fuera realidad?

Hera: Podría ser, pero todo dependerá de su respuesta, si es positiva me encargare de que lo que vieron sea realidad sin fallo de cosas malas o desventuras en el camino, vivirán de una manera que tanto desean, ser humanos, tomarse de las manos, sentir los labios de Artemis y hasta tendrán una intimidad de lo más normal, o es que acaso desean ser siempre así por siempre, darle un futuro a su futura hija siempre dependiendo de la fuerza de las demás, o incluso ustedes, Artemis dime cuantas veces has tenido que depender de las scouts para poder salvar a Luna, o incluso tu cuantas veces has tenido que salir de situaciones fáciles para un hombre y tu salvadora sailor venus siempre te ayudo?.

Artemis: Ya, por favor deja de atormentarnos!.

Luna: Artemis, no vez la oportunidad que nos ofrecen? Esto podría ser verdad? – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Hera.

Hera: Como eh dicho todo depende de ustedes.

Artemis: Si decimos que sí que pasara? – dijo con desconfianza, pero también confundido por todo lo que paso en frente de el

Hera: Todo lo que han visto será de ustedes, tendrán cuerpos de humanos y la felicidad que les ofrezco será eterna, bueno hasta el día en que mueran.

Luna: Y si decimos que no?

Hera: No pasara nada, podrán salir de aquí sin ningún daño su vida será igual a como ah sido desde que nacieron.

Luna: Y que harás con Plut?

Hera: Ella se quedara aquí, no puedo dejarla ir.

Artemis: Pero que es lo que dices?, no podemos salir de aquí sin ella!.

Hera: Muy bien, ella se ira con ustedes solo si dicen que si quieren esto, pero no sé por qué tanta habladuría, ustedes desean esto tanto que solo preguntan por su amiga plut solo por compromiso.

Luna: Artemis dime tu siempre me has amado?

Artemis: Pero que cosas dices?, sabes que te amo desde siempre.

Luna: Entonces, porque dice ella que tu amabas a alguien.

Artemis: Que?, bueno será mejor decírtelo antes de que sea más tarde, veras cuando el milenio de plata fue destruido y yo conocí a Mina su forma de ser me llamo la atención y al poco tiempo me enamore de ella pero ahora eso es cosa del pasado, ahora solo te amo a ti.

Luna: Entonces si me amas tanto como dices, dime que tú también deseas tanto como yo ser humano, vivir la vida que todo ser desea sentir como lo hacen Serena y Darién, vivir como lo hacen ellos, para mi experimentar eso contigo seria la felicidad.

Artemis: Si lo deseo tanto como tú, pero que dirán las demás del cambio que tenemos?

Hera: Jajaja, a ellas nunca les han interesado, ustedes para ellas son un segundo término, ellas siempre se preocupaban de otras cosas, si sé que salvar al mundo es importante, pero porque nunca se dieron un tiempo para platicar con ustedes, para saber cómo se sentían o como era que veían su vida – después Hera volvió a abrir otro portal donde se podían ver las falsedades de las cuales Hera les decía.

Artemis: Pero que es esto? ellas nunca pensarían así de nosotros, siempre hemos estado con ellas.

Hera: Eso crees?, si te dijera que ellas en este momento están con otras personas y que debido a eso ellas no han ido a buscarlos – después el portal cambio de escenario y fue hacia la mansión kido donde todas estaban platicando con los caballeros de Athenea –Y dime Artemis que te parece?

Artemis: No lo puedo creer, nos abandonaron por esos sujetos, Luna está bien deseo tanto como tu vivir una vida plena y feliz con Diana.

Luna: Artemis – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos debido a las emociones encontradas del momento eran felicidad, tristeza y coraje por ver a su amigas que la abandonaron.

Hera: Buena elección, ahora solo necesito que me den un poco de su sangre para hacer el trato.

Artemis: Esta bien toma la que necesites – atrás de ellos salieron Radamanthys y Minos para tomarlos de una de sus patas y hacer una pequeña cortada de donde salía la sangre necesaria para manchar sus patas con ella y sobre un círculo mágico poner cada uno una de sus huellas – bien ya está ahora qué sigue?

Hera: Solo espera – La diosa se alejó un poco y con su cosmos inicio la metamorfosis de gatos a humanos, al terminar los dos quedaron desnudos sobre el piso pero inmediatamente Hera mando por dos mantas blancas para cubrir el cuerpo de Luna y Artemis.

Luna: Gracias por hacer esto, no sé cómo podríamos devolverte el favor.

Hera: Pero claro que pueden devolverlo, solo necesito que maten a las scouts y vivaran felices.

Artemis: Pero que has dicho?

Hera: Lo que has escuchado, mátenlas y su parte del trato estará cumplida, o es que no quieren vengarse después de lo que le eh mostrado.

Luna: Claro que no.

Hera: Ya veo – después en el círculo en el que estaban imprimió más fuerza en su cosmos y puedo hacer que sus verdaderas emociones salieran de sus corazones, el odio, tristeza y coraje hacia las scouts por haberlos abandonado, por ser como eran y lo más importante la envidia de ellos hacia ellas, después de que Hera se convenció de que ya estaban listos quito su energía del círculo.

Aretemis: Lo siento mucho mi señora Hera, no sé en qué estaba pensando, pero le aseguro de que tendrá aquí la cabeza de las scouts.

Luna: Así es mi señora, ahora dígannos donde las podremos encontrar.

Hera: No se preocupen yo los llevare con ellas, pero antes necesitan protección y poder – Así Hera los vistió con dos armaduras, una de color blanco y otra de color dorado, la blanca era de Luna y la dorada de Artemis, las cuales tenían forma de una pantera y la otra era la de dragón marino, la que anterior mente usaba Kanon, para Artemis y Luna usaría la de la pantera, pero ambas tenían el mismo poder.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos este capítulo creo que está demasiado largo, espero les agrade y si tiene queja alguna díganmelo. Arriba el HEAVY METAL

9.- Moi pour commencer

Después de una noche de tensión en la mansión kido todos habían ido a sus cuartos adormir, unos cuantos querían que todo terminara para no ver ser otro día más, mientras unos pocos deseaban verse después de la batalla contra Hera, así el sol salió y un nuevo día inicio en la mansión Kido, por un lado después de desayunar veíamos a Haruka y Michiru como siempre apartadas de todos, pero había nuevas cosas que llamaban la atención, Mina y Shaka habían tenido una relación si no de amistad si de compañerismo y respeto, mientras que Hotaru y Aioria estaban platicando sobre sus vidas, un Mascara de la muerte estaba sentado en el pasto meditando junto con Kanon y Afrodita era el único que se preocupaba por las rosas del jardín de su diosa lo de más por otra parte estaban ya sea entrenando o haciendo que Serena se ocupara en otras cosas y dejara de pensar en Rini o Darién, no había recibido noticia alguna de Darién desde el día en que se empezaron a quedar en la mansión Kido, por otra parte Helios ya se había recuperado de la batalla contra Alberich pero este cayó en un estado de depresión por no haber salvado a la pequeña dama y solo se limitó a estar en el jardín observando como todos se preocupaban de otras cosas.

Shion: Veo que ese niño llamado Helios tiene un gran poder oculto, pero será mejor que alguien lo ponga en el lugar que le corresponde y lo motive a luchar, ahora más que nunca necesitamos la fuerza de todos para encarar al enemigo, no crees eso Dokho?

Dokho: De que hablas?, sugieres que yo le enseñe a usar su poder?

Shion: Si, tú has entrenado a Shiryu, y al antiguo caballero de Pegaso, que te impediría hacer lo mismo con ese chico?

Dokho: Digamos que no soy el de antes, ya no tengo la edad para hacerlo.

Shion: No digas tonterías, nosotros dos tenemos lo que varias personas desean juventud y experiencia una se pierde con el tiempo y la otra se adquiere con el pasar de los años, así que tu eres perfecto para esa tarea.

Dokho: Y por qué no lo entrenas tú?

Shion: Digamos que yo soy el patriarca y tú sigues siendo un caballero que está bajo mis órdenes, así que esto es una orden.

Dokho: Tú no me engañas amigo, sé que aunque no lo parezca has perdido a tu único hijo, mejor dicho a la persona que querías como a un hijo y tratas de ocultarte tras esa mascara de patriarca.

Shion: No seas tonto, la muerte de mis amigos es dura, pero tengo que ocuparme de la señorita Saori.

Dokho: Ya veo, está bien veré que puedo hacer, pero espero que me lo pagues con algo bueno.

Shion: Sera mejor que vallas afuera, y cuides de ellos.

Así el caballero de libra salió de la sala de la mansión y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Helios.

Dokho: Shiryu! Ven te necesito – dijo al caballero dragón, que estaba jugando ajedrez contra Amy.

Shiruy: Es una lástima que me tenga que ir, pero me están llamando, gracias por jugar conmigo.

Amy: No de nada, gracias a ti por invitarme.

Shiryu: En otra ocasión acabaremos este juego – Así el caballero dragón se alejó de donde estaba Amy y rápidamente a ella se acercaron Yaten y Lita que estaban muy intrigados por el apagamiento tan reciente de la scout hacia el dragón.

Dokho: Así que te llamas Helios, es un nombre muy bello para ser de un hombre.

Helios: Que es lo que deseas? – dijo con molestia.

Dokho: Bueno niño, que te parece si te ayudo a sacar ese potencial que tienes escondido, digo tampoco es que quiera obligarte, pero créeme dentro de ti hay una fuerza que siendo usada de la forma correcta podría ser de beneficios para las personas que amas, no lo crees así Shiryu?

Shiryu: Bueno ciertamente tiene una fuerza muy grande como la de Shaka o Saga, pero si solo se necesita trabajar para sacar todo el potencial.

Dokho: Entonces Helios que dices, quieres que tu próximo encuentro contra Alberich sea más fácil, solo te debo de recordar que debido a tu inexperiencia dejaste que tu querida novia fuera con Hera.

Helios: De que hablas? Yo puedo solo contra Alberich y el que se ponga en mi camino.

Dokho: Si es así porque no intentas darme un golpe con tus poderes, si no me logras dar un golpe te prometo que te dejare en paz y no volveré a molestarte, pero si yo puedo evadir todos tus golpes me encargare personalmente de entrenarte y que tengas el poder suficiente para vencer a Alberich, que dices?

Helios: Seguro de que me dejaras tranquilo?

Dokho: Palabra, así que Shiryu, por favor avisa a todos que despejen un rato el jardín, necesitamos mucho espacio.

Con las ordenes de su maestro Shiryu grito a todos que despejaran el jardín y no se metieran en el entrenamiento, al poco tiempo los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Dokho: Por favor Shiryu quiero que le ayudes a Helios diciéndole donde apareceré para que sepa cuando lo atacare.

Helios: No te parece que eso es mucha presunción de tu parte?, y no necesito ayuda de tu amigo.

Dokho: Jajaja, él no es mi amigo, bueno mejor dicho si lo es, así como también es mi discípulo y mi hijo – Todas las scouts quedaron impresionadas por la declaración, como podía ser que un joven como Dokho que no aparentaba más de 20años fuera el maestro de Shiryu, un joven con apenas 14 años, así Kanon se acercó al grupo donde estaban las sailors y le explico lo que estaba pasando con Dokho y Shiryu .

Mina: Pero que dices!, no puedo creer que Dokho tenga más de doscientos años.

Kanon: Sera mejor que lo creas, entre nosotros el maestro es el más grande, así como uno de los más poderosos de los doce caballeros dorados.

Por otra parte alejadas de ahí estaban viendo el entrenamiento detenidamente Michiru y Haruka, cuando detrás de ellas apareció Mascara mortal.

Mascara mortal: Hola!, cómo están?

Debido a la impresión de verlo Michiru rápidamente se pudo atrás de Haruka y esta saco su pluma de transformación por si había otro encuentro, por otra parte el combate había iniciado.

Haruka: Que es lo que deseas miserable? – dijo viéndolo con odio.

Mascara Mortal: Sabes eres muy rencorosa, el hecho de que hayas perdido contra alguien que es igual a ti no debe porque afectarte. – dijo poniendo una cara si no de asesino, ni de enojo si más amigable.

Haruka: No me molesta perder contra ti.

Michiru: Sera mejor que te vallas de aquí, no queremos tener problemas.

Mascara Mortal: Lo entiendo, solo eh venido aquí para….. – Antes de terminar la oración recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte de Haruka, este como le tomo desprevenido le saco el aire.

Haruka: No necesitamos que nos digas las cosas, nosotras sabremos qué hacer, así que será mejor que te largues.

Mascara Mortal: Eeeesta bien, debo de admitir que pegas muy bien esto me saco por tratar de ser como la señorita Saori quiere que sea, pero les diré que…

Saga: Ya déjalas tranquilas, si no quieren oírte será mejor que te mantengas alejado de ellas.

Mascara Mortal: Esta bien, pero no digas que no lo intente, ya me viste aquí, así que será mejor que esto baste.

Saga: Te necesitan en el interior de la mansión – dijo mientras se acercaba a Haruka, al poco tiempo Mascara mortal se fue de ahí – lamento que mi amigo sea así, pero verán él es algo complicado.

Haruka: Eso no nos interesa, solo estamos aquí porque la princesa Serenity nos pidió que nos quedáramos, así que haznos el favor de irte también.

Saga: Veo que tu comportamiento es igual con todos, acaso crees que eres especial por aparentar ser algo que no eres, deberías de comportarte como las demás!, perdona me exalte un poco, pero creo que debajo de esa mascara tuya de fuerza y orgullo hay algo que no dejas ver con tanta facilidad, y creo que Michiru estará de acuerdo conmigo, no es así? – dijo mientras miraba detenidamente el combate de Helios y Dokho.

Michiru: Bueno yyyyo, no tengo nada que decir siempre eh estado junto a Haruka y la verdad me gusta mucho su forma de ser – decía mientras las dos se tomaban fuertemente de la mano.

Saga: Ya veo, solo quiero decir que deberían de ser más abiertas con las demás no digo que estén siempre con sus amigas, pero a veces la fuerza no viene solo de uno mismo, sino también de los amigos y la familia.

Haruka: Ja, es gracioso escuchar a alguien como tu decir ese tipo de sosas, tu siempre eres tan distanciado de tus amigos, ni siquiera tu estas con tu hermano, y ahora nos estas sermoneando acerca de amigos y familia, debes de estar jugando.

Saga: Puedes pensar lo que sea de mí, pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad, por cierto deberías de saber con qué personas te has aliado antes de pegarles o correrlos – Así el cabellero de geminis de retiro de donde estaban las scouts, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Kanon, que miraba extrañamente la plática de su gemelo y las scouts, mientras todos podían ver la gran practica de Helios y Dokho, por otra parte estaban Ikki y Shun viendo el combate hasta que a ellos se acercó Rei, quien después de haber escuchado la historia de los hermanos se sintió con un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo eran la historia de Ikki y Shun llego a ella de parte de Shaka, ya que él era uno de los que más abierto se mostraba con las scouts.

Rei: Hola, me llamo Rei y ustedes deben de ser Shun e Ikki no es así.

Shun: Hola, si así es y tú eres….

Rei: Rei, Rei Hino – dijo mientras ponía su mano enfrente para saludarse, pero antes de eso el Fénix se fue de ahí sin decir ninguna palabra – Oye porque te vas, siempre que alguna de nosotras se acerca dónde estás tú te largas sin decir una palabra, eres algo odioso sabes, que acaso te sientes superior a nosotras o sientes que – Antes de terminar el fénix se había dado la vuelta y con sus ojos llenos de seriedad empezó a hablar.

Ikki: Sabes niña antes de juzgarme tendrías que ver tu comportamiento con los demás, apenas ayer estaba escuchando una plática con tus amiga, y créeme que no eres nada del otro mundo, quieres ser exitosa, tener una vida llena de felicidad y ser universal, admito que tienes un buen corazón pero de algo estoy seguro las cosas que dices son simplemente cuentos de hadas que no se cumplirán a menos que madures.

Shun: Hermano, ya cállate, que no vez que estas hiriendo sus sentimientos – esto lo dijo porque Rei solo se pudo quedar en shock debido a que todo lo que decía Ikki era verdad.

Rei: No Shun de verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes – Así la scout se fue de donde estaban los caballeros hacia una parte un poco alejada de donde estaba llevándose a cabo la práctica de Helios, inmediatamente Shun fue corriendo tras ella para pedir disculpas por su hermano.

Kanon: Así que dime Saga, que tanto hablaste con esas niñas engreídas?, pareciera que disfrutabas estar muy cerca de ellas – dijo mientras los dos estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión.

Saga: Que pasa Kanon, no me digas una de ellas te gusta? – dijo en tono de burla.

Kanon: No podría decir que no, pero créeme no creo que ninguna de las dos quiera estar conmigo, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero esas dos parece ser que tiene una relación más íntima, digamos que de amantes.

Saga: Dime algo que no sepa, desde que las vi cuando llegaron sus expresiones delataban ese tipo de cosas, pero recuerda que eso es algo que no nos debe de interesar, solo necesitamos de su ayuda para vencer a Hera.

Kanon: Si lo sé, solo que me intriga que a veces puedas hablar con desconocidos mejor que con tus amigos.

Saga: Eso no te importa.

Por otra parte en el jardín la batalla continuaba y Haruka y Michiru se quedaron muy pensativas después de lo que dijo Saga.

Michiru: No crees que es extraño que un hombre se llame Mascara de la Muerte?

Haruka: Créeme que sí, pero eh estado observando detenidamente a eso sujetos y ninguno parece tener idea de por qué alguien se llamaría así, solo ese chido de cabello verde al que ellos se refieren como patriarca parece ser que sabe mucho acerca de todo.

Michiru: Como dijo Saga, deberíamos de conocer a nuestro aliado antes de pegarle, no crees?

Haruka: Recuerda que no es bueno ser curioso, en especial por esos sujetos.

Michiru: Anda Haruka, hay que ir a preguntarle por qué es que él se llama así – Así la pareja entro a la mansión y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del patriarca donde estaba Shion leyendo un libro, antes de entrar tocaron la puerta – Se puede pasar? – pregunto con cautela la scout.

Shion: Si, pueden pasar no se preocupen.

Haruka: Así que estabas leyendo, se puede saber que estabas leyendo.

Shion: Bueno el libro es una novela, nada sin importancia.

Michiru: Y como se llama el libro? – dijo con curiosidad.

Shion: Se llama el guardián entre el centeno.

Michiru: Valla, ya eh leído ese libro antes, es muy interesante.

Shion: Si ya lo sé, es la tercera vez que lo leo.

Haruka: Puedo ver que también disfrutas de la buena musica, pero cierto lado de ti también dice que a veces te gusta salirte de lo cotidiano – esto lo dijo la scout ya que sobre una repisa que estaba sobre la cama de Shion pudo ver un gran repertorio de discos de música que iban desde lo clásico hasta lo contemporáneo, pasando por ciertas bandas y grupos de música que poca gente como las scouts escucharía, pero si Haruka disfrutaba escuchar – Veo que te gusta Sabbath y Zeppelín, que buenos gustos tienes, a mí también me gusta ese tipo de bandas.

Shion: Bueno sí, pero díganme que se les ofrece, no creo que hayan venido hasta aquí para hablar de mis gustos, verdad?

Michiru: No, disculpa por interrumpirte, pero sabes necesitamos que nos digas porque es que mascara de la muerte se llama así.

Shion: Pero que dicen?, creía que después de lo que paso no necesitaban saber nada más de él, hasta pensé que no les importaba nadie de nosotros – dijo con impresión.

Haruka: Digamos que si no nos conocemos bien, como es que podremos confiar los unos a los otros.

Shion: Bien, pues verán el su nombre verdadero nombre nadie lo sabe, el llego un día al santuario con grabes heridas y en un estado de shock muy fuerte, ese día fue encontrado por un caballero de plata llamado Orfeo, este al ver las múltiples heridas y el estado en el que estaba decidió llevarlo ante mí para saber que deberíamos de hacer, al poco tiempo me entere de que la familia de ese niño había sido brutal mente asesinada por unos sujetos enmascarados, a partir de ese día me preocupe por que ese evento le haya dejado un trauma pero cada entrenamiento al que asistía y cada practica que tenía era una muestra de sadismo y furia incontenible, el a la edad de 10 años tomo el puesto de caballero dorado, pero para darle su armadura se pedía que el que la portara tenía que demostrar su fuerza haciendo una acción que beneficiara tanto a el mismo como a las personas que lo rodeaban, fue entonces que decidió bajar a la villa de Rodorio, que está a los pies del santuario y pregunto en diferentes lugares sobre el incidente que había vivido su familia, encontró varias respuestas pero solo una le convenció, en la villa había un grupo de asesinos que aterrorizaba a la gente y cobraba impuestos a las personas por una protección que no se les brindaba, también decían que esto era mandato de la diosa Athenea y el que no cumpliera con el pago seria asesinado, pero si la familia a la que se le cobraba tenia hijas estas eran explotadas y violadas por este grupo de delincuentes, después de una semana de buscarlos dio con ellos en el momento justo en el que una niña de quince años estaba siendo torturada y ultrajada por esos malditos, cuando los vio a la cara todos usaban una máscara, esta era del mismo tipo que había visto ese día de la muerte de su familia, el al ver esto uso todo su cosmos y decidió que ellos debían de pagar por las atrocidades que habían cometido, fue entonces que tomo los cuerpos de sus inconscientes de sus víctimas y los ato en la pared de una de las casas abandonadas de Rodorio y les torturo hasta el cansancio sin darles la oportunidad de siquiera saber sus nombres, solo buscaba satisfacer sus deseos de venganza, se dio cuenta entonces de que con el poder que tenía podría llevar la paz a donde quisiera, porque después de eso, la villa era un lugar más tranquilo y la gente no vivía aterrorizada.

Haruka: Y después que paso con la chica que salvo?

Shion: Eso no lo sé, al poco tiempo de que el se convirtiera en caballero dorado yo fui asesinado por Saga.

Michiru: Pero que dices?, como puede ser eso si tu estas aquí ahora.

Shion: Si, pero fui revivido gracias a la intervención de la señorita Saori y Saga, digamos que no siempre fue la persona que es hoy en día, lo único que sé es que esa chica que salvo estaba presente el día en que Mascara mortal se convirtió en caballero, después de ese día ya no se nada.

Haruka y Michiru quedaron si no impresionadas, si perturbadas por la historia de Mascara mortal, pero esto les causo más curiosidad a ellas y fueron directamente a la habitación de Kanon y Saga ya que ellos compartían por el hecho de ser gemelos.

Michiru: Bien, gracias Shion por contarnos esto.

Shion: No se preocupen, pero no deben de decirle a mascara de la muerte que yo les conté esto.

Haruka: No te preocupes no lo sabrá – decía mientras cerraba la puerta, ya en el pasillo fueron inmediatamente hacia la habitación de los geminianos y al ver que nadie respondía entraron sin avisar, ya adentro se dieron cuenta de que los dos estaban solo usando un short algo ajustado y estaban uno enfrente del otro con los ojos cerrados y ambos emanaban una energía muy poderosa, pero al mismo tiempo fría y llena de agresividad – Parece ser que llegamos en mal momento, será mejor irnos – dijo a Michiru, pero esta estaba impresionada por la concentración, poder y físico de los gemelos.

Kanon: No tienen por qué irse, de cualquier manera lo que ya habíamos hecho lo han interrumpido, no tienen por qué pedir disculpas, no se puede regresar en poco tiempo al estado en el que nos encontraron – decía mientras se levantaban del suelo.

Saga: Díganme que desean o que es tan importante como para entrar sin permiso a la habitación de dos hombres que apenas y conocen.

Haruka: Sera mejor que no te hagas tantas ilusiones, por si no lo has notado nosotras…

Kanon: No des explicaciones innecesarias Haruka, ya sabemos que pasa, así que por favor dígannos que desean.

Michiru: No creen que será mejor que ustedes primero se pongan un poco más de ropa.

Saga: Eso no importa, si ustedes son lo que aparentan ser entonces no habría por qué tener pena de vernos así, o es que acaso dudan de si mismas?

Michiru: No nada de eso, solo que esta situación lleva a varias suposiciones equivocadas.

Kanon: Bueno de cualquier manera ya me tengo que bañar, así que con su permiso – Así el de géminis tomo una toalla azul y se metió al baño sin decir nada más.

Saga: Entonces díganme, que desean?

Haruka: Veras hemos estado platicando con tu amigo Shion y nos contó varias cosas acerca de tu amigo mascara mortal, así que me gustaría saber más acerca de el.

Saga: Valla así que fueron con el señor Shion.

Michiru: Espera porque le dices señor?

Saga: Eso es porque él es más grande que yo y suposición como patriarca del santuario lo amerita.

Haruka: Espera como puede ser más grande que tu si se ve demasiado joven?

Saga: Es una larga historia, solo puedo decir que el ah vivido más de doscientos años al igual que el antiguo maestro Dokho de libra, pero bueno que es lo que quieren saber de masca mortal?

Michiru: Bueno, quiero saber que paso con la chica que salvo de ser violada por ese grupo de mal vivientes.

Saga: Veo que saben mucho, bueno ella se llamaba Adonia, era una chica muy bella en aquellos días, de cabello rubio y ojos tan negros que fácil mente te podías perder en ellos, pero bueno ella murió lamentable mente, des pues de que mascara mortal torturo y asesino a esos maleantes el la llevo al santuario, y a pesar de las varias negativas dadas por mi o los demás se quedó en la casa de cáncer, los dos estaban muy enamorados y nunca estaban separados a no ser que yo mandara a mascar mortal a una diligencia o misión, después de un tiempo mande a mascara mortal a una misión en las afueras de Italia para esta ocasión les dije que tenía que ir con Adonia para aparentar ser una pareja que estaba de vista y no levantar sospechas del enemigo, cuando dieron con el enemigo un caballero renegado que estaba conspirando contra el santuario hubo una batalla muy difícil para mascara mortal, pero cuando todo estaba perdido Adonia se sacrificó junto con el enemigo para salvar la vida de mascara mortal, el sacrificio ciertamente no fue en vano y Adonia vivió unos cuantos minutos después de vencer pero ya estaba en estado muy lamentable había perdido movilidad en sus piernas y había quedado ciega por un ataque del enemigo, así que mascara mortal al ver esto no tuvo más elección que matar a su amada y cargar con el hecho de que no era tan poderoso como para cuidar a sus seres queridos, así que adopto la creencia de que el poder el justicia y el mundo debía de ser gobernado por aquellos con la fuerza necesaria para cumplir sus objetivos, después de un tiempo cuando regreso al santuario quedo algo perturbado por la muerte de Adonia y cada vez que me iba a ver me pedía misiones más arriesgadas y sanguinarias una vez que entre a la casa de cáncer todo el lugar olía a muerte, hasta que vi al techo y paredes estaban tapizadas con los rostros de todos y cada una de las personas que había asesinado incluyendo mujeres y niños.

Michiru: Que?, se supone que los caballeros son nobles e imparten justicia.

Saga: Si, pero todos impartimos justicia de una manera diferente, es una lástima que los hombres tengamos que juzgar como dioses.

Haruka: Ya veo, entonces por eso es así, pero no tienen miedo de que nos traicione, o peor trate de asesinarnos?

Saga: No lo creo eso ya está en el pasado su cosmos si bien sigue siendo el mismo, ya sabe de qué lado está la justicia y de qué lado está el poder, digamos que sus demonios están enjaulados, más no lo han dejado de su lado.

Michiru: Ya veo, y dime que estaban haciendo tú y Kanon antes de que entráramos?

Saga: Estábamos entrenando, no solo el cuerpo necesita de entrenamiento, también la mente.

Haruka: Podrían enseñarnos a hacer eso – dijo con determinación, ya que se sentía muy débil comparada con los gemelos.

Saga: Esta bien, pero iniciaremos mañana, lo más seguro es que el señor Dokho siga luchando contra ese niño.

Por otra parte en el jardín cerca de donde todavía estaban peleando Dokho y Helios estaban Shun y Rei platicando de cómo era que Ikki podía ser tan cruel y no tener delicadeza al decir las cosas.

Rei: Ya veo, pero su novia Esmeralda, la sigue amando?

Shun: Parece ser que sí, cada día que pasa él siempre está inmerso en sus pensamientos y aun que te puedo decir que no siempre piensa en ella si estoy seguro de que la mayoría de las veces lo hace.

Rei: No pensé que un hombre fuera tan leal a su novia aún después de muerta, pero dime tú tienes novia?

Shun: Jaja, bueno no sé cómo decirlo, pero digamos que es una amiga muy especial, su nombre es Jun y ella me ayudo cuando entrenaba en la Isla Andrómeda, a la fecha podría decirse que los dos no amamos pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir sus sentimientos.

Rei: Y por qué no se los dices ahora?

Shun: Bueno es porque ella no está aquí, ella está en el santuario y cuando no está ahí está en la isla Andrómeda ocupándose del entrenamiento de los que quieren ser caballeros, pero bueno ahora será mejor ir a ver cómo está la práctica del señor Dokho y Helios – así los dos fueron hacia donde estaban los demás, pero había una persona que desde el principio no estaba viendo la batalla, era Afrodita que estaba cuidando de las rosas y que esa era lo que más le gustaba hacer cuando estaba en la mansión Kido, hasta que la figura de una chica de cabello castaño y con cola de caballa fue hacia el para entretenerse un poco.

Lita: Tu eres Afrodita verdad? – pregunto con cautela.

Afrodita: Si, que es lo que deseas niña?

Lita: Que? No soy una niña, tengo 17 años y me llamo Lita.

Afrodita: Esta bien, Lita que es lo que deseas?

Lita: Bueno quería ver si me podrías enseñar a cuidar las flores tan bien como lo haces tu?

Afrodita: Esta bien, pero solo evita el contacto con mi piel, no es por ser vanidoso, pero digamos que si mi tocas nada bueno podrá pasarte.

Lita: Y por qué no debería de tocarte? – dijo con curiosidad.

Afrodita: Digamos que estoy envenenado y cualquier rose conmigo te haría desfallecer por el veneno de mi cuerpo.

Lita: Podría saber cómo es que alguien como tu carga una maldición tan grande como la que mencionas?

Afrodita: Bueno veras, todo esto es debido a que…..- así el caballero de la belleza inicio la historia de cómo es que había obtenido tan terrible destino, mientras en la habitación de Aioria estaban Taiki, Yaten y Hotaru, platicando sobre sus vivencias, por otro lado estaban Seiya K. y Serena platicando y entreteniéndose para evitar que Serena se pusiera mal por el secuestro de Rini y la falta de Darién, Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, pero el evento principal la pelea entre Dokho y Helios se prolongó por casi dos horas, pero al final Helios no pudo vencer al de libra por su falta de experiencia más no de poder, así que decidieron al día siguiente iniciar un entrenamiento muy duro para Helios, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban entrenando, ya que la motivación de Helios y la determinación de Haruka y Michiru inspiro a todos a superarse y vencer al enemigo en común.

10.- Der Rückgang der Sterne

Hera: Parece ser que han descansado, mis caballeros, ahora será mejor ir a la búsqueda de esos denominados protectores del universo, así enviare a un grupo de guerreros que de fin a esta batalla – Así la Diosa mando llamar a Radamnthys, Aiacos, Minos, Atlas, Jao, Luna, Artemis, Alberich, Yaga, Mime y Sorrento para que fueran hacia la mansión Kido a luchar contra las sailors y caballeros que estaba ahí. – Entonces ustedes irán hacia oriente y quiero que me eliminen a tantos se pongan en su camino y por cierto necesito que traigan viva a Sailor Saturn, ella es tan poderosa como ese caballero llamado Shaka, o mejor aún quiero que los traigan a los dos ante mí para drenarles el poder al igual que a esa Plut y así con ayuda de eso poder hacer que sailor galaxia se arrodille ante mí y obligarla a que luche una vez más contra sailor moon, les quedo claro.

Radamnthys: Si mi señora, partiremos en estos momentos – Al poco tiempo se abrió un portal donde entraron todos los caballeros, pero antes de que el ultimo atravesara el portal fue detenido por Hera.

Hera: Espera Mime, necesito que lleves algo contigo – Sobre los brazos de Mime apareció el cuerpo lleno de sangre de Darién - Antes de irte también quiero que lleves contigo a Fenrril para que los ayude.

Mime: No se preocupe mi señora, nosotros traeremos la victoria.

Fenrril: Ahora nos retiramos – Despues de pasar los dos faltantes el portal se cerró.

Hera: Drinzor!

Drinzor: Para que me necesita señora?

Hera: Quiero que vallas al espacio y encuentres a Sailor Galaxia para poder sellar sus poderes en un anillo y así poder controlar el cristal de plata sin restricción alguna.

Drinzor: Esta bien señora, pero antes respóndame, porque envió a esos caballeros a luchar y no a mí?

Hera: No te pongas celoso, ellos han hecho un gran trabajo así que tú debes de descansar, recuerda que si las cosas empeoran tú serás la última defensa antes de que me toque luchar, así que será mejor que te cuides porque no me gustaría perderte, aparte esa Sailor Galaxia no creo que tenga más poder que tú.

Drinzor: Esta bien mi señora, ahora me iré – otro portal se abrió, pero ahora este enviaría al caballero de Hera asía la luna para iniciar ahí su búsqueda, por otro lado los guerreros de Hera habían llegado a la mansión kido pero antes de iniciar el ataque se vieron rodeados por todos los que había ahí.

Minos: Maldición como se dieron cuenta de que estábamos aquí?

Hyoga: Son unos tontos, ese portal por el que llegan emana una energía muy fácil de percibir a no ser que sean transportados a un lugar lejos de aquí.

Minos: Hyoga, veo que tienes más fuerza que antes, pero créeme ahora si será tu final y esto también va para todos, esta será la última vez que nos verán.

Alberich: Sera mejor iniciar con la batalla – luego volteo hacia uno de los costados y pudo ver a Helios junto son Shiryu y Dokho – valla Helios, así que caíste aquí, pero créeme esta vez no saldrás con vida.

Helios: Así que has venido, esta vez no te escaparas, ahora dígannos donde has metido a la pequeña dama?

Radamanthys: Jajajajaja, esa niña inútil no era tan fuerte como nos dijeron, ahora está dormida en la habitación de la señora Hera.

Serena: Por favor regrésenla, que no ven que esa niña es importante para nosotros.

Atlas: No lo creo Serenity, al igual que la princesa Kakyu fue asesinada por nosotros, ahora tú serás la nueva víctima de los caballeros de la corona, o no es así StarFighter? – dijo con tono burlón.

Fighter: Calla maldito, en este día tú serás el que muera en mis manos.

Mime quien salía detrás de los guerreros de Hera, llevaba en brazos el cuerpo de Darién, las scouts vieron esto con indignación y horror al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba.

Fenrril: Ahora verán, hemos traído para motivarlos a luchar, Mime dales el cuerpo de su amado príncipe.

Así Mime aventó el cuerpo inerte de Darién a los pies de Serena, mientras los caballeros de Hera se burlaban de la pena de Serena.

Jao: Y que les parece scouts?, esta motivación es suficiente o quieren saber más?

Haruka: Malditos sean que acaso no tienen corazón?

Artemis: Corazon?, valla que son tontas, todo ser viviente tiene un corazón, solo que unos tiene el corazón fuerte y otros débil.

Kanon: Quien eres tú? Se supone que la armadura de dragón marino no tiene dueño en esta época y de ser usada, el único que puede usarla es alguien al servicio de Poseidon.

Artemis: Así que tú eres el anterior portador de esta armadura, jajaja esta armadura es protegida por el cosmos de nuestra señora Hera y nunca me dejara.

Saga: De cualquier manera, ustedes dos son unos desconocidos para nosotros, dígannos sus nombres.

Luna: si de verdad quieren saberlos, tendrán que vencernos.

Saga: Si así lo deseas, entonces sentirás mi gran poder, veras como destrozo las estrellas, EXPLOCION DE GALAC….-Antes de poder terminar el ataque, Mina detuvo su mano para evitar que dañara a Luna, ya que las scouts nunca habían visto que un hombre luchara contra una mujer tan bella como era Luna – Pero qué demonios haces?

Mina: Dime Saga alguna vez has luchado contra una mujer? – dijo seria.

Saga: No tienes por qué detenerme por cosas tan superficiales como esa – dijo con fastidio.

Mina: Yo luchare contra esa mujer, esa luna sobre su frente la hace muy misteriosa, los únicos con esa luna son Artemis y Luna.

Artemis: Parece ser que todavía no lo entienden, no crees? - Dijo dirigiéndose a Luna – Bien que te parece si luchas contra mí y Lita pelea contra mi amiga.

Lita: Por mi está bien!.

Luna: Por favor Radamanthys, no dejes que ninguno de ustedes luche, nosotros dos nos encargaremos de Lita y Mina.

Radamanthys: Esta bien, solo no defrauden a la señora Hera o a nosotros.

Artemis: No se preocupen no moriremos.

Minos: Bien, Alberich será mejor que nos ayudes con esta desventaja por favor.

Alberich: No hay problema – Así el dios guerrero utilizo la mitad de su cosmos y creo una gran barrera de amatista que junto con las raíces del pasto era impenetrable, pero antes de que se cerrara por completo pudieron salir Helios, Shiryu, Dokho, Hyoga, Mina, Lita, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya K, Ikki y Afrodita – Pensé que esto sería rápido, pero si es rápido no es entretenido.

Ikki: Decepcionado Alberich?, te recuerdo una técnica no funciona dos veces en un caballero.

Mime: Y qué me dices de los que están encerrado en esa coraza de amatista?

Ikki: son unos tontos.

Rei: A quien le dices tonto, deberías de fijarte antes de hablar!

Ikki: Pero si eres tú, será mejor que nos ayudes o mejor no estorbes.

Rei: Callate, que seré de más ayuda que tú.

Aiacos: Bien, Sera mejor iniciar la batalla, rápido ya saben todos que hacer

Dokho: Que es lo que traman?

Yaga: Ya lo veras

Así los guerreros de Hera se separaron y con ayuda de su cosmos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia sus enemigos para separarlos y luchar individual mente, debido a la gran velocidad de los caballeros de Hera confundieron fácilmente a sus enemigos y con una combinación de golpes muy fuertes pudieron separar a las scouts y caballeros de donde estaba la gran cúpula de amatista.

Radamanthys: Bien me gusta esta combinación – decía mientras enfrente de él estaba Ikki y Rei, por otra parte Aiacos , Yaga y Fenrril estaban a punto de iniciar su lucha contra Dokho, Shiryu y Helios se enfrentarían a Alberich, Atlas contra Starfighter y Starhealer, Jao contra Starmaker, Lita y Mina estaba con Artemis y Luna, y Afrodita se enfrentaría contra Mime, Sorrento y Minos, Así una batalla sin cuartel dio inicio

Radamnthys: Que te parece Ikki, tú y esa niña tendrán el honor de pelear contra mí, ahora podremos arreglar todos los problemas que causaste en el inframundo maldito.

Ikki: Cállate! Ella no luchara! Yo seré tu oponente así que no te metas en esta batalla niña, esto es para hombres y si te llegas a meter, solo te digo que ese tipo no tiene la delicadeza de perdonar a mujeres como tú.

Rei: Pero que tonterías dices!, yo puedo luchar a tu lado, déjame ayudarte.

Ikki: Ni lo sueñes, él es un enemigo que esta fuera de tu alcance – Mientras Rei e Ikki discutían Radamanthys se decidió a dar el primer golpe usando su gran caucion y haciendo que Ikki tomara a Rei de la cintura y brincara hacia un árbol, después de esta acción Rei se ruborizo un poco – Estas bien? – dijo con preocupación.

Rei: Ssssi.

Radamanthys: Ondas infernales! – Antes de que el ataque impactara contra los manipuladores de fuego Ikki volvió a esquivar la técnica del juez con dificultades – que piensas hacer Fénix, acaso solo vas a evitar mis golpes? - Solo se limitó a mirar fríamente a Radamanthys, mientras Rei miraba a Fénix con preocupación y algo cautivada por la valía del caballero.

Por otra parte Alberich tenía dificultades contra dos guerreros, ya que para hacer la copula de amatista uso la mitad de su poder, pero eso no le impedía tener agilidad y las ganas de luchar.

Shiryu: Sabes Alberich tu fuerza no es tan sorprendente como la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, así que será muy fácil derrotarte.

Alberich: No creo que lo sea, mis poderes se han duplicado desde la última vez que no vimos.

Helios: Solo dices cosas sin sentido, es tu ego el que está hablando.

Alberich: Quieres probarme? – en ese momento Helios fue corriendo contra Alberich para darle un golpe pero Helios evadió el golpe para después tomar a Helios de la mano y arrogarlo contra el dragón, Shiryu al ver que Helios iba directamente hacia él se decidió a recibirlo para que no sufriera un daño serio, pero sin darse cuenta Alberich saco su espada de fuego y rápidamente fue contra sus oponentes para cortarlo, por fortuna Shiryu se dio cuenta antes de que Alberich diera el golpe y cubrió a Helios, pero tuvo la mala suerte de cortar uno de los hombres de la armadura.

Helios: Shiryu, estas bien?

Shiryu: Si no te preocupes, ahora ayúdame a luchar contra él.

Alberich: No tendrán tanta suerte la próxima vez - dijo con un semblante de cansancio, pero no se podía dejar vencer tan fácilmente, así que decidió usar la fuerza de la naturaleza para darles el golpe final, pero al momento de hacer eso la vegetación a su alrededor no le respondió, ya que tanto Shiryu como Helios sabían cómo enfrentar ese ataque.

Helios: Ahora no sirve tu ataque! – Después Helios se transportó hacia la tierra de la Ilusiones, para después aparecer detrás de Alberich y darle un golpe en la espalda.

Shiryu: Bien hecho!

Alberich: Veo que has obtenido experiencia en combates, pero te reitero, yo soy el cerebro de Asgard y no me podrás hacer daño. – Entonces Alberich empezó a elevar su cosmos que paso atreves de la espada de fuego y la enterró para expandir el de golpe todo su cosmos y hacer que una gran ola de fuego cayera sobre Helios y Shiryu, ellos al ver tal poder y la falta de una salida permanecieron juntos para soportar el ataque del dios guerrero, después de la gran ola de fuego Alberich sorprendentemente seguía en pie, pero le costaba mucho trabajo aunque todavía tenía fuerzas y ganas de luchar – Parece ser que mi ata que fue muy débil para ustedes dos – dijo con esfuerzos por la falta de aire, y veía a Helios y Shiryu tirados en el suelo, con las ropas quemadas y una parte de la armadura de dragón hecha cenizas – tendré que esforzarme más.

Shiryu: Dime Alberich, que es lo que te motiva a estar de pie?

Alberich: Digamos que la venganza de que en el pasado tú me hayas vencido, digamos que ahora necesito matarte para que la señora Hera cree un mundo lleno de justicia.

Helios: Pero tonterías dices, este será un mundo justo con ayuda de la reina Serenity y el reí Endymion.

Alberich: Eso crees, porque no le preguntas a dragón cuanta sangre de hombres justos ha corrido por sus manos, cuantas veces tuvo que ir en contra de la voluntad de los dioses para hacer de este lugar, según ellos más feliz, pero al final aun que los guerreros que mataron eran manipulas o engañados por Poseidón, Hilda o Abel, no dejaban de ser hombres de bien, ustedes son ilusos, el mundo, el universo debe de estar en perfecto equilibrio no debe de haber más maldad en el mundo como tampoco puede haber más bien, todo debe de ser igual la balanza de la vida y la muerte debe de estar en perfecta armonía, ustedes tanto scouts como caballeros han desafiado varias veces la voluntad universal, incluso se atrevieron a viajar en el tiempo para hacer que su mundo perfecto fuera para siempre, ahora tendrán que pagar por desafiar la gran voluntad de los dioses, si no los mato a los dos, nadie me tomara con vida – después de eso fue directo a sus dos enemigos, que a pesar de tener más energía que el si se podía ver que el daño que causo con su ataque los dejo gravemente heridos, así con su espada de fuego ataco una vez más, pero ahora los ataques eran más precisos hasta que Helios los tomo de la mano para después darle golpes en el rostro sin soltarlo, ante esto Alberich respondió de la misma forma, pero con su energía paso el fuego de la espada que estaba en su otra mano para darse de puñetazos con Helios sin que ninguno de los dos cediera ante los golpes que iban aumentando en fuerza, Shiryu ante esto tomo a Alberich por la espalda para que no se moviera y así Helios le diera golpes sin lastimarse, aunque Alberich ya estaba sostenido por Shiryu y recibía más golpes en el cuerpo tan fuertes que su armadura se empezaba a romper debido a la fuerza del guardián de las Ilusiones saco energías para zafarse del dragón y hacer un movimiento hacia abajo para que el puño de Helios diera de lleno contra Shiryu.

Shiryu: Maldito! Ahora veras sentirás la furia del dragón! – Shiryu elevo su cosmos y rápidamente ataco con su dragón naciente, Alberich al ver el dragón que salía del puño de su enemigo brinco para con su energía invocar nuevamente la fuerza de la naturaleza y hacer que sus dos enemigos quedaran atrapados entre enredaderas de la vegetación del lugar.

Helios: Pero como puede ser que nos haya atrapado en este truco?

Alberich bajo rápidamente y sin pensarlo con su espada atravesó el hombro de izquierdo Helios.

Helios: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Como es que tienes tanta fuerza.

Alberich: Como dije matare a uno de ustedes, pero ahora falle mi objetivo era atravesar tu pecho

Shiryu al ver esto rompió las enredaderas que lo tenían atrapado y le dio un golpe Alberich que lo saco volando hacia un árbol, después saco a Helios de donde estaba atrapado.

Shiryu: Todavía puedes pelear?

Helios: Si no te dejare solo.

Alberich: Ya me canse de esto ahora morirán! – De repente Alberich salto y con sus últimas energías de sus manos saco una gran ráfaga de fuego que cubrió todo lo que a su paso estaba, antes de que llegara Helios y Shiryu saltaron para atravesar el fuego y darle el golpe final a Alberich, logrando pasar el fuego el dragón estaba a punto de golpear el rostro de Alberich, pero el puño fue detenido por la mano del dios guerrero – Como dije matare a uno de ustedes, parece ser que ese niño no pudo soportar el fuego de mi poder y ahora tu morirás – entonces con su energía empezó a hacer una coraza de amatista para hacer que Shiryu quedara atrapado ahí, pero Helios logro salir con todas sus fuerzas y gran parte de la ropa y su cuerpo quemados pero con la fuerza necesaria para darle a Alberich un golpe tan fuerte que rompió lo que le restaba de armadura al dios guerrero – Bien hecho niño, eres muy fuerte sin duda – decía mientras caía irremediablemente al suelo y moría por la falta de energía y las heridas causadas por su enemigos, por otro lado Shiryu logro atrapar el cuerpo de Helios en el aire y con su cosmos hacer que el golpe en el suelo no fuera tan fuerte, cuando los dos cayeron se miraron fijamente.

Helios: Creo que si no hubiera luchado con la mitad de su poder uno de nosotros estaría muerto – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se desmayaba.

Shiryu: Eres muy buen luchador, ahora será mejor descansar – todavía tenía fuerzas para pararse, aunque irremediablemente cayo desmayado también, por otra parte las batallas continuaban, Ikki seguía con Rei en brazos y esquivando cada uno de los golpes de Radamanthys, Dokho tenía una batalla bastante difícil contra Yaga, Fenrril y Aiacos, Lita y Mina solo se limitaban a evadir los ataques de Artemis y Luna, ya que no querían luchar, pero una de las batallas más difíciles era la de Afrodita contra Minos, Mime, y Sorrento.

Afrodita: Entonces tú eres Sorrento y tu Mime, nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de medir fuerzas contra dos guerreros que fueron vencidos por Shun.

Minos: No te olvides de mí Afrodita, recuerda que estas con uno de los tres jueces del infierno y nosotros somos tres no creo que salgas con vida.

Afrodita: Sera mejor que ustedes no olviden que están luchando contra uno de los caballeros más poderosos del santuario, el guerrero de la belleza.

Minos: Cállate!, ahora Sorrento Mime saben cómo hay que luchar.

Mime: No te preocupes, cuidaremos cada movimiento de Afrodita.

Sorrento: Tú preocúpate de matarlo, nosotros lo distraeremos.

La batalla hasta ese momento había sido solo un intercambio de golpes y patadas sin grandes daños que lamentar, ya que Afrodita podía sentir que esa batalla era un completo suicidio, solo pocos guerreros soportarían una pelea contra tres guerreros al mismo tiempo y a pesar de que Afrodita es poderoso, nunca paso por su mente una batalla como la que estaba viviendo, pero si él se decía un caballero perdonado por el amor de la diosa Athenea tendría que luchar sin importarle nada y seguiría el ejemplo de Shaka el cual era luchar y superar a sus tres oponentes en durante el transcurso de la pelea, Así Afrodita lanzo sus rosas piraña hacia los tres guerreros enfrente de él, pero estos saltaron rápidamente para evitar el ataque estos al estar en el aire esperaban un ataque de Afrodita, pero se quedó en el suelo cuando Sorrento vio hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que una neblina de color roja y aroma dulce cubría la zona donde estaba Afrodita evitando poder verlo.

Sorrento: Que es lo que está haciendo?. Acaso cree que podrá esconderse entre esa niebla?

Minos: No, no lo creo no ah desaparecido su cosmos solo nos está esperando ahí abajo, al momento de caer será mejor que lo hagamos sobre esos árboles si caemos en el suelo moriremos envenenados por ese vapor rojo – pero Minos no pudo sentir la gran velocidad a la que se movía Afrodita, que recibió un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este callera irremediablemente en la nube roja que había creado, sorprendido Mime fue golpeado y mandado en la misma dirección que Minos pero Sorrento rápidamente fue hacia el e iniciaron una batalla mientras caían en la nube roja, ya en el suelo Afrodita se mantenía en pie y los tres enemigos que le tocaron yacían en el suelo sin que estos desprendieran energía.

Afrodita: Creo que eso fue fácil, tengo que ir y ayudar a los demás – antes de poder irse escucho la risa de Minos y como su cuerpo involuntariamente se movía.

Minos: Jajaja, no creas que te será tan fácil, Marioneta Cósmica!

Afrodita: Que calase de truco es este!

Minos: No te preocupes morirás rápidamente – en ese momento Sorrento y Mime se levantaron del suelo y se posicionaron a los lados izquierdo y derecho de afrodita e iniciaron su ataque con la música.

Sorrento: Ahora recibirás mi Sinfonía de Muerte Final.

Mime: Sentirás el dolor del Réquiem de cuerdas.

Así Afrodita esta inmóvil con la marioneta cósmica de Minos y escuchaba la música de los caballeros, después este elevo sus cosmos y creo a su alrededor unas rosas que lo envolvían y con las espinas poco a poco cortaban los hilos de Minos, ya cuando pudo soltarse creo una neblina más espesa que la primera y Lanzo sus rosas sangrientas en dirección a Mime quien irremediablemente cayó muerto por el veneno de la rosa, después fue en dirección a Sorrento para hacerle lo mismo pero fue detenido por quien hizo un Aleteo gigantesco para disipar la neblina rápidamente, Afrodita solo miraba como los pétalos de sus rosas blancas y la neblina roja volaban en el aire.

Minos: Ya recuerdo jajaja, esta técnica de neblina había sido usada contra mí anteriormente, pero porque esta es diferente esta no se convierte en agujas como la de Albafika?

Afrodita: Eso es porque esta es una variación de la técnica que mencionas, con esta el vapor que es creado por mí es venenoso y con un solo respiro el cuerpo es contaminado por el veneno de mi sangre, así que créanme después de esto ustedes quedaran muertos.

Sorrento: Ya veo, pero deberías de saber que nosotros ya tenemos nuestra alma con un pie en infierno, así que no nos asusta la muerte.

Afrodita: Entonces será mejor que recen por el perdón de sus almas.

Minos: No lo creo, si bien tu nueva técnica es efectiva, si puedo decir que es lenta y si te derrotamos rápido, podremos ir con la señora Hera y que nos cure.

Afrodita: Entonces será mejor que se den prisa, solo disponen de una hora antes de que su cuerpo empiece a resentir el efecto del veneno y pierdan la vista – Así Afrodita elevo su cosmos una vez más y fue contra Minos para darle un golpe en el rostro que lo mando al cielo para luego tomar a Sorrento del brazo y enterrarle un rosa blanca en el corazón, pero antes de que la rosa tocara la armadura de Sorrento esta se quemó debido a que Saren elevo su cosmos para evitar el golpe, después Sorrento con su mano derecha tomo de la cabeza a Afrodita y le dio un golpe con su frente, este golpe hizo que Afrodita empezara a sangrar de la boca ya que el golpe fue directamente en el rostro pero antes de que pudiera zafarse de Sorrento, Afrodita fue lanzado hacia un árbol y que después el general marino iniciara con su sinfonía de muerte final, después Minos bajo volando y rápidamente uso la marioneta cósmica para sostener a Afrodita pero antes de que los hilos pudieran llegar al caballero dorado este volvió a usar su velocidad pero fue interceptado por un golpe de Sorrento para ser capturado por Minos y Sorrento volvió a ejecutar su sinfonía de muerte final, mientras que Sorrento tocaba su flauta, Minos se entretenía dándole una combinación de golpes tan fuertes que la armadura dorada empezaba a despedazarse por la fuerza que el juez imprimía en cada golpe.

Minos: Jajajaja, este será tu fin, con tu muerte me vengare de tu antepasado Albafika y de la humillación que recibí ese día por parte de ese miserable!.

Afrodita: No lo creo, si un caballero de piscis ya pudo derrotarse eso significa que podre hacer ese acto nuevamente, pero yo superare a mi antepasado, porque yo no te matare a cambio de mi vida yo viviré para defender a mis amigos y esa niñas que están luchando ferozmente contra tus miserables compañeros, tú ya me has tocado la piel y estoy sangrando te has estado impregnando de mi sangre no creo que vivas más tiempo – decía confiado pero al mismo tiempo cansado por haber usado su cosmos al máximo, pero Minos no demostró interés en esas palabras y seguía golpeando a Afrodita, a largo plazo la sinfonía de muerte final estaba causando un grave daño cerebral en Afrodita haciendo que este perdiera poco a poco el oído, después de un rato Afrodita cerro los ojos para concentrar gran energía en sus pies y manos y poder soltarse una vez más de los hilos de Minos, así emano una gran explosión de energía de su cuerpo e hizo que Minos se apartara de ahí, Afrodita al ver a Sorrento con la guardia baja e impactado por el poder que sentía rápidamente lanzo tres rosas sangrientas a Sorrento para que este muriera pero Sorrento sorprendente mente con sus últimas energías tomo a Afrodita de los dos brazos.

Sorrento: Rápido Minos! Lanza tu técnica más poderosa contra nosotros dos y asesina a Afrodita!.

Minos Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo su ataque más poderoso.

Minos: Proyectiles de Plumas!

Después del ataque una inmensa nube de polvo se levantó y cuando esta se disipo, tanto Sorrento y Afrodita estaban en el suelo muertos y sin mostrar ninguna clase de señal de vida.

Minos: Y decías que me matarías, no lo creo ahora soy más poderoso que antes – Enfrente del juez un portal se abrió y lo mando con Hera para que fuera curado del veneno de Afrodita, por otra parte todos los que estaban luchando podían sentir como la energía de cada uno de sus compañeros desaparecía de golpe.

Dokho: Maldita sea, no podré ir a ayudar a nadie si me sigo entreteniendo con esos guerreros sin honor – Decía mientras miraba como era que sus adversario a pesar de ser algo débiles le estaban dando buena pelea.

Aiacos: Entonces antiguo maestro dígame como vencerá a tres guerreros que son de su mismo nivel? – dijo burlonamente.

Fenrril: Maestro le diré que nuca tuve el pensamiento de enfrentarme a alguien como usted, usted es totalmente diferente de Shiryu, si bien el cosmos de Shiryu supera en ocasiones el de un caballero dorado, usted tiene una energía que de un solo golpe podría matar a cualquiera de los dioses guerreros, pero le diré algo el día de hoy su muerte está escrita en piedra.

Dokho: Sera mejor que se preparen, porque les advierto que nunca volverá a pelear de la misma manera en la que hoy lucharan, pero antes tendré que ayudar a mis amigos de alguna forma.

Yaga: Sera mejor que no intente escapar de aquí, porque no le será posible irse tan fácilmente – Le dijo a Libra muy seguro de que no saldría de ahí.

Dokho: Pero si nadie está intentando huir, solo esperen y verán mi gran poder – Así el caballero de libra empezó a incendiar su cosmos de una manera muy violenta y de los lugares donde las armas de libra estaban guardadas salieron nueve de las armas de libra estas eran dos tridentes, dos espadas, un par de chacos dobles, un escudo, un chaco triple y un bastón doble, una de las espadas de libra se quedó en el lugar de la batalla para ayudar a Dokho, mientras las demás armas eran repartidas entre los guerreros que seguían luchando, cuando salieron las armas de libra de la armadura estas emitieron un brillo tan grande que dejo deslumbrados a los tres guerreros que luchaban contra Dokho, cuando se dieron cuenta Yaga trato de destruirlas lanzando una ráfaga de energía de sus manos pero esta no era tan fuerte como para destruir las armas que son capaces de destruir las estrellas.

Aiacos: Sera mejor que te olvides de ellas Yaga, con el impulso que les dios Dokho tienen una velocidad más alla que la del sonido, aparte no creo que los demás guerreros se dejen intimidar por unas simples armas que solo Dokho sabe usar.

Dokho: Jajajaja, si te refieres a las scouts ten por seguro que ellas están preparadas para luchar con ellas - después de un rato de ver a los tres enemigos que le tocaron e inicio la batalla, Fenrril inmediatamente inicio el ataque con la garra del lobo que fue fácil mente evitada por el escudo de Libra, para después pasar energía atravesó de la espada y de un corte hacer que su energía saliera para hacerle daño al dios guerrero, pero sin esperarlo Yaga invoco su cosmos y lanzo su golpe mega tónico de meteoro que dio de llene en el caballero de libra y lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol, después antes de que pudiera caer al suelo Aiacos salió enfrente de Dokho y con su gran fuerza tomo a Dokho de un brazo.

Aiacos: Ahora veras el cielo más de cerca!, Aleteo de Garuda!

Yaga: Que es lo que le has hecho.

Aiacos: Jajaja nada, en tres segundos el caerá exactamente aquí – Y dibujo una equis en el suelo, después de tres segundo Dokho cayo irremediablemente con un poco de la armadura deshecha por el ataque de Yaga y de Aicos.

Dokho: Eso dolió, pero les falta mucho para vencerme - rápidamente se paró atravesó el pecho de Fenrril muy fácilmente, luego soltó la espada que todavía estaba clavada en el pecho de su rival y de un golpe violento de cosmos, golpeo fuerte mente a Yaga y Aiacos juntos – Dragón Naciente!

Yaga: Maldito! Seas, ahora sentirás mi furia – después de recibir tal ataque este exploto su cosmos al máximo – CHOQUE MEGA TOMICO DE METEORO!- una gran ráfaga de energía color morado salió de sus puños, pero esta fue recibida de lleno por el escudo de libra, aunque la energía era tan grande que Dokho no podía fácilmente hacerle frente, de entre los escombros dejados por el último ataque de Dokho salió Aiacos, quien junto con Yaga unieron sus dos mejores ataques, así Aiacos elevo su cosmos al máximo, para después aparecer a un costado de Dokho.

Aiacos: Bueno creo que este será tu final, debo de admitir que eres un gran rival, mejor de lo que creía - Así Aiacos empezó a crear una atmosfera fría – Loto Blanco de Lanzas de Hielo!- rápidamente se crearon alrededor de Dokho unas lanzas de hielo que lo atravesaron, pero no evitaron que se moviera de donde estaba porque todavía tenía que soportar el ataque de Yaga – Veo que eres muy resistente, Surenda Jit! – esta técnica creo un pilar de energía blanca y de la parte de arriba comenzaron a llover plumas negras que al momento de tocar el cuerpo de Dokho explotaban con una fuerza increíble, esta vez el ataque hizo que Dokho se desconcentrara y recibió de lleno todo el poder de la energía de Yaga, haciendo que el escudo que lo protegía fuera hecho pedazos en instantes y su cuerpo recibiera serios daños, cuando toda la energía se disipo solo se podía ver el cuerpo de Dokho tirado con la armadura destruida en la parte del pecho y brazos, pero no conforme con esto Aiacos creo una lanza de energía en su mano para después enterrarla en el corazón de Dokho dejándolo muerto.

Yaga: Sera mejor irnos ahora, necesitamos reportar esto a la señora Hera.

Aiacos: Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido a esta pelea este hombre ciertamente es muy era muy poderoso – Así un portal se abrió y los dos caballeros entraron para después cerrarse el portal.

En los lugares donde la bata seguía todos estaban ya muy preocupados por la energía que había desaparecido tan violentamente.

Jao: Que pasa Starmaker?, no me digas que después de iniciar tan ferozmente ahora estás cansada?, valla que las starlights son débiles, tan débiles como su patética princesa – dijo burlonamente y muy seguro de sí, ya que cuando inicio la batalla el caballero de la corona no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente uso su fuego para quemar a Satarmaker sin tenerle consideración alguna – Si Berenike pudiera ver cómo eres humillada créeme que estaría feliz por ver como muere la persona que le dio fin a su existencia,

Starmaker: Sera mejor que te calles, porque te matare aunque sea lo último que haga!

Jao: Sera mejor que empieces a luchar enserio para hacer tu última voluntad, me doy cuenta de que esa arma de libra no te ayuda en nada, tu falta de experiencia con las armas te hace vulnerable a mis ataques, es una lástima que el antiguo maestro haya sido asesinado, pero creo que ya había vivido de más.

Starmaker: Será mejor que te prepares – Entonces la satarlight empezó a juntar energía en sus manos y la lanzo contra Jao, quien con un movimiento muy leve evito el ataque para después ir a toda velocidad contra Maker y darle varios golpes en el rostro con el último golpe la mando contra el suelo.

Jao: Este será tu final, Hércules Renaciente!

Con este ataque se dio por terminada la vida de Sailor Satarmaker, después de esa batalla Jao fue rapidamente hacia donde estaba Atlas para ayudarlo a vencer a las otras dos Sailors.

Jao: Veo, que tú puedes contra esas niñas inútiles, pero mejor te ayudare para que no perdamos más tiempo.

A pesar de que cuando llego vio la batalla muy equilibrada no se tardó en ir directamente contra Starhealer para tomarla por la espalda y lanzarla contra Starfighter.

Atlas: No era necesario que vinieras,

Jao: Deja de ser tan obstinado y admite que te estaba costando algo de trabajo, ya eh matado a la hermana de estas tontas, solo falta que matemos a estas dos para poder humillarlas una vez más.

Starhealer: Maldito, cómo pudiste?

Jao: Jajaja, simplemente la queme.

Starfighter: Pagaras! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que la energía de Starmaker había desaparecido lentamente hasta no poder sentir nada de ella, inmediatamente Jao y Atlas volviero a atacar, pero el ataque de ambos fue desviado por uno de los chacos dobles que estaba en posesión de Starhealer, quien a pesar de no saber usar ese tipo de armas tenía la fuerza necesaria para poder usarlos.

Starfighter: Desde que esas armas llegaron a nuestras manos, se siente como si un gran poder fluyera dentro de ellas.

Starhealer: Así es un poder muy grande y al mismo tiempo tranqulizador.

Dentro de sus mentes una voz les hablo.

Dokho: Espero que estas armas les ayuden, este mensaje no solo lo reciben ustedes también Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter que están luchando contra dos enemigos que son extraordinariamente poderosos, mi soy Dokho de libra y con lo que resta de mi cosmos les hablo para decirles que estas armas se usan con la fuerza del corazón y la voluntad de ganar cualquier batalla si carecen de cualquiera de estas dos cualidades las armas las abandonaras o serán muy difíciles de usar a pesar de tener el poder que se necesita para usarlas, úsenlas con sabiduría.

Starfighter: Ya veo, esos caballeros sí que resultaron ser más de lo que creíamos.

Starhealer: Sera mejor no desperdiciar este poder

Así las dos starlights se fueron contra el enemigo con todas sus fuerzas y golpearon a Atlas y Jao con las armas de libra, Healer con el chaco doble y Fighter con uno de los tridentes, mientras los caballeros de la corona solo evadían difícilmente los golpes de las sailors hasta que Fighter le dio un golpe a Atlas que difícilmente esquivo y con la guardia baja fue enviado al suelo para después ser atacado con el poder de Fighter.

Starfighter: Laser de Estrella Fugaz! – El impacto fue tangrande que dejo un brazo de Atlas inhabilitado para seguir luchando, al darse cuenta de esto Jao le dio un fuerte golpe a Healer para quitársela de su camino y ataco con una ráfaga de fuego a Fighter que la dejo gravemente quemada de la espalda – Maldito! - grito mientras estaba en el suelo.

Jao: Estas bien?, Maldita pagaras muy caro tu error!

Starhealer: No te permitiré que lastimes a mi hermana!

Atlas: Entonces las enviaremos al infierno, ese lugar no es como en los libros o en la mitología, sus cuerpos serán hechos cenizas y sus alamas serán llevadas a un lugar donde no pueden transmitir su pensamiento, Corona de Llamas!

Jao: Hercules Renaciente!

Los ataques iban con una fuerza muy grande, ambos poderes se combinaron en una ráfaga de poder que difícilmente fue desviada nuevamente por los chacos de Healer cuando la bola de poder se fue al cielo los chacos terminaron hecho polvo por que no resistieron el golpe de los caballeros de la corona, Healer al ver que sus adversarios estaban cansados fue corriendo hacia Jao para tomarlo del cuello y ponerlo contra un arbol ante esto Fighter y Atlas quedaron impesionados por la velocidad de Healer.

Jao: Sueltame niña idiota – dijo con dificultad.

Healer: Nunca, tú fuiste el que asesino a mi hermana y la princesa Kakyu morirás sin piedad alguna.

Jao: Ya veo, entonces morirás antes que Fighter. – El caballero junto algo de cosmos en su mano izquierda y pudo darle un golpe en las costillas a Healer tan fuerte que atravesó la carne y el hueso de la starlight.

Healer: Mmmaldito – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que no pudo vengar la muerte de su hermana ni de Kakyu.

Jao: Debo de reconocer que fuiste una gran rival hasta el final, las dos veces que luchamos estarán en mis recuerdos más apreciados - decía con dificultad, pero todavía tenía fuerzas para levantarse al ver como era que su hermana caída desangrada y sin vida esta pudo generar una energía muy grande.

Atlas: Pero que está pasando!, esta energía es igual que la de los caballeros dorados y va en aumento.

Jao: No bajes la guardia, tenemos que matarla.

Fighter: Ustedes morirán no importa como tenga que hacerlo pero morirán!

En la mano de Fighter se acumulaba una energía muy grande que si tocaba a cualquiera lo haría polvo en instantes, cuando Jao y Atlas vieron esto quedaron impresionados, porque esa energía no la habían sentido desde que lucharon contra los caballeros de bronce.

Fighter: LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZZZZ!- El ataque iba en dirección a los dos caballeros, pero rápidamente Jao quito a Atlas del camino del rayo para recibir de lleno todo el poder de Fighter.

Jao: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!, sálvate, en tu estado y con los poderes que tiene ahora no podrás vencerla, LARGATE YA!

En ese momento un portal se abrió atrás de Atlas y este se metió para ir al palacio de Hera, pero sus heridas eran tan grandes que se vio en la necesidad de irse arrastrando hacia el portal, por otra parte Fighter imprimía más fuerza al rayo de energía y termino por hacer que toda la armadura de Jao fuera destruida, cuando termino el ataque no vio el cuerpo de Atlas y decidió buscarlo, pero sus fuerzas se lo impidieron y cayo desmayada.

Después de tantas explosiones, los guerreros que hacían frente a los de Hera no podían darse por vencidos por el contrario, tenían que seguir luchando, la batalla entre Rei e Ikki contra Radamnthys paso de evadir ataque a ser un lugar lleno de desconfianza y hasta cierto punto una batalla de tres bandos distintos, por un lado estaba Ikki quien no confiaba en los poderes y habilidades de Sailor Mars, por otra Mars quien al ver la desconfianza de Fénix decidió hacerse a un lado y luchar por su cuenta mientras Radamnthys debido a la falta de confianza de sus oponentes podía hacer lo que deseaba por la desconcentración que estos mostraban en la pelea.

Radamanthys: Jajajaja, quien iba a pensar que el gran Fénix tuviera que luchar a lado de una niña que no sirve para nada.

Sailor Mars: Cállate! Por culpa de tus amigos varias personas han muerto el día de hoy, incluso puedo sentir que varias energías de tus amigos están siendo eliminadas poco a poco y tú solo te limitas a burlarte de nosotros, que acaso no piensas ayudar a tus amigos?

Radamanthys: Los idiotas que mueren se lo tiene bien merecido, ninguno de ellos me importa, solo los otros dos jueces del infierno son los únicos que merecen mi respeto, pero que les parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí, la pelea contra ustedes no tiene sentido, no es así Ikki? – dijo burlándose del Fénix

Ikki: Si te atreves a darme la espalda te aseguro que serás un verdadero cobarde.

Radamanthys: Jajajaja, un cobarde, si el cobarde aquí eres tú, desde que inicio la batalla solo te limitaste a evadir mis ataques, y cuando ese tridente de la armadura de libra llego a tus manos lo dejaste clavado en el piso, por otra parte esa niña que está a tu lado solo te ah causado molestias no has podido sacar tus mejores técnicas por miedo a hacerle daño.

Ikki: Callate! Recibirás mi mejor ataque PUÑO DEL FANTASMA DE FËNIX!

En el momento exacto en el que la energía de Fénix salía de las manos de Ikki Rei se atravesó en el camino del golpe para atacar directamente a Radamnthys, pero recibió el golpe directamente en la cabeza haciendo que Rei cayera en shock.

Radamanthys: Jajajaja, no puedo creerlo esa niña tonta en su intento de lastimarme solo te volvió a estorbar, nos enfrentaremos en otra ocasión y procura venir solo – Así otro portal se abrió y por el paso Radamanthys sin ninguna herida, mientras Ikki no podía seguirlo por dejar estar cuidando a Rei que yacía en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, la última batalla del grupo era la más difícil ya que después de algo de tiempo Mina y Lita pudieron saber la identidad de los portadores de la armadura de dragón del mar y de la pantera.

Mina: Artemis, me decepcionas, has vendido tu alma para obtener esos poderes y apariencia son unos traidores!

Luna: Jajaja traidores, ustedes fueron las primeras en traicionarnos, nos abandonaron y si bien es verdad que ustedes nos han salvado en incontables ocasiones estamos hartos de eso!

Lita: No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, si Serena te escuchara decir eso ten por seguro que moriría de la pena, que no se dan cuenta de que han matado a Darién?

Artemis: Si en efecto, pero eso es algo que se merecía, los débiles siempre tienen que morir irremediablemente.

Lita y Mina no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, por otro lado estaba el cuerpo de Afrodita con la armadura dorada muy deteriorada por su última batalla pero desde que Dokho lanzo las armas de libra el escudo caro directamente sobre la espalda del guerrero de la belleza y empezó a darle nuevas energías a Afrodita para que pudiera luchar nuevamente, más sus heridas seguían siendo las mismas después de la batalla, Ikki mientras tanto con el cuerpo de Rei en brazos se aproximó hacia donde estaba la batalla de Lita y Mina y se sorprendió de ver a Lita usando los Chachos de la armadura dorada y a Mina defendiéndose muy bien de los ataques de Artemis más sin en cambio solo se defendían y no atacaban.

Ikki: Maldición, ustedes son unas inútiles!, porque no matan a esos dos!

Artemis: Pero si tú eres el caballero Fénix!, quieres saber por qué no pelean enserio?

Luna: Es porque nosotros éramos amigos de las scouts y no nos lastiman debido a los lazos que una vez nos unieron.

Mina: Ikki, por favor no te metas en esta batalla!, nosotras salvaremos a Artemis y Luna!

Ikki: Ya estoy harto de esto, el antiguo maestro con sus últimas energías mando las armas de libra a defendernos y ustedes no pueden honrar su sacrificio haciendo justicia contra el enemigo, no me importa quienes sean esos dos sujetos, yo me encargare de eliminarlos, empezando por ti! – decía dirigiéndose a Artemis que portaba la armadura de dragón marino.

Artemis: No creo que puedas tocarme – dijo burlándose.

Ikki: Para ser un sujeto insolente, muestras mucha seguridad en tus palabras, pero la persona que portaba anteriormente esa armadura es mucho más poderoso que tu miserable, ALAS ARDINTES DEL FENIX! - Ante este ataque tan brutal, Artemis lo esquivo brincando, para ser recibido por otro ataque de Ikki. PUÑO DEL FANTASMA DE FENIX! – este golpe logro darle directamente en el rostro a Artemis – Que te parece de seguro estarás apunto de vivir el infierno – dentro de la cabeza de Artemis se veía así mismo hecho hombre, y estaba con Luna y Diana es una casa en mitad del campo, cuando vio como entraron sujetos a asesinar a su familia por más que luchara contra ellos no podía vencerlos, ya que en el justo momento en el que estaba luchando se vio convertido nuevamente en gato, cuando fue a ver los cuerpos sin vida de Diana y Luna con grandes esfuerzos pudo darles la vuelta para ver el rostro de Diana, pero este fue cambiado por el rostro de Mina y el rostro de Luna fue cambiado por el de Serena y empezaron a hablar para decirle porque había traicionado a la princesa Serenity y al milenio de plata – Ahora tu sistema nervioso debe de estar a punto de colapsar, dime ahora en verdad quieres seguir viviendo o deseas recibir el honor de mi acero – decía Fénix mientras tomaba del suelo el tridente de la armadura de libra.

Lita: Que es lo que le has hecho, te dijimos claramente que nosotras nos encargaríamos de ellos!

Ikki: Que eh hecho, solo lo que ustedes no pudieron hacer en tanto tiempo eliminar al enemigo y hacer mi papel como caballero de Athenea.

Mina: Si ese es tu deber porque no les perdonaste la vida?, ellos merecían ser perdonados.

Ikki: No lo creo, cualquiera que atente contra mí, mi familia, amigos o la diosa Athenea será convertido en mi enemigo y no recibirá el perdón, por otra parte si quieren encargarse de el será mejor que tomen este tridente y atraviesen su corazón, o prefieren que lo haga yo? – Sorprendidas las scouts no podían creer que una persona que decía vivía para dar justicia a la tierra y defendía el amor fuera tan cruel con sus enemigos – entonces que harán?

Luna: Ya déjalo, que no vez que ya está casi muerto? – decía llorando.

Ikki: Sera mejor que empieces a sacar todas tus fuerzas, porque tú eres la que sigue!

Lita: No te metas en esta batalla Fénix, yo me encargare de Luna – dijo retadoramente a Ikki.

Ikki: Solo espero que tengas el coraje de atravesar el corazón de tu amiga.

Luna: Me las pagaran, todos ustedes no verán el final de este día.

Entonces Luna se fue contra Sailor Jupiter mientras Mina tenia a Artemis entre sus brazos y miraba como estaba muriendo poco a poco, la batalla de Jupiter no era tan difícil como al principio ya que la furia la controlaba y sus ataque si bien eren poderosos carecían de dirección y solo eran enviados a lo primero que se pusiera en su camino, así Jupiter le dio un golpe con los chacos dobles y remato con su técnica definitiva.

Sailor Jupiter: DRAGON DEL TRUENO, RESUENA!

Luna incapaz de esquivar el golpe lo recibió sin protección alguna y su armadura fue totalmente destruida.

Luna: Gracias por quitarme esta maldición – decía con esfuerzos y poco a poco se estaba transformando en gato una vez más – por favor llévame junto Artemis para morir con el – le pidió a Jupiter quien estaba parada frente a ella llorando.

Jupiter: Esta bien amiga, perdóname.

Ya donde estaban Mina y el cuerpo de Artemis transformado en gato los pusieron juntos.

Luna: Artemis eres un tonto, si no hubieras insistido con la negativa sobre Hera ahora estaríamos juntos sin problema alguno – dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Artemis.

Mina: Lo siento, porque no pudimos salvarlos de este destino?

Luna: No te preocupes Mina, sé que ustedes podrán vencer a Hera, por cierto tengo algo que decirte, sabes Artemis antes de que me conociera él te amaba

Mina: Que, no puede ser se supone que éramos amigos.

Luna: Si, pero él te tomo mucho cariño que se convirtió en amor, deben de cuidarse de Hera Sailor Plut está muriendo y también – pero no pudo terminar de decir todo cuando una ráfaga de energía muy pequeña atravesó el corazón de la gata, y todos vieron de donde fue que provino ese ataque cuando vieron a Aiacos.

Aiacos: Siempre pensé que eso gatos eran una basura, jajaja, Caballeros y Scouts será mejor que la próxima vez se preparen mejor, para que estén al nivel de un verdadero guerrero.

Ikki: Que has dicho?, maldito ven a luchar?, no lo creo adiós – así un portal se cerró delante de todos dejándolos incapaces de vengarse por las pérdidas de ese día.

Afrodita: Sera mejor llevar a los heridos a que se curen – dijo llevando en brazos el cuerpo de Helios.

Ikki: Donde están los demás?

Afrodita: No lo sé, pero Shiryu murió.

Ikki: Ya veo, iré a buscar a los demás.

Mientras Ikki iba a buscar a su amigos, la gran copula de amatista hecha por Alberich se empezó a a deshacer, porque ya no había un guerrero que mantuviera en pie esa gran coraza.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, perdonen si los hice esperar mucho, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo ya que llego un momento donde las ideas no fluían como deberían de ser, creo que se debe a que a veces soy demasiado tonto para ciertas cosas o muy distraído, bueno no importa, si hay algo que me enoja es que las personas inicien algo y no lo terminen, como decía mi abuela termina todo lo que inicies sin importar que así que subiré el otro capítulo muy pronto, por cierto agradezco sus reviews y ese chic llamado Saren que escribe espero que me diga a que se refiere con saga cristiana y ángeles, por otra parte espero que les guste mi historia y no se enojen por que estén muriendo sus personajes favoritos ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL "I NEED SOME VODKA"

11.- La unión atreves de la derrota.

Al empezar un nuevo día en la mansión Kido, Athenea decidió que era tiempo de irse de ese lugar, ya que el enemigo sabía dónde estaban y si Hera se decidía podría atacar con las defensas bajas y sería una derrota inminente, y todos discutían sobre qué medidas se tenían que tomar para seguir luchando.

Athenea: Díganme, alguno de ustedes sabe de un lugar donde podamos refugiarnos y no tengamos problemas para que seamos encontrados por Hera?

Milo: La única alternativa será que vallamos al santuario para estar esperando el ataque de Hera, pero si decide atacarnos tendremos las defensas bajas, ni el Maestro Dokho con su infinito poder pudo derrotar a uno de los tres jueces del infierno y no deseo que más de mis amigos mueran, si Kanon pudo vencer a Radamanthys fue porque se sacrificó por nosotros pero no necesitamos morir para obtener la victoria, tenemos que vivir para seguir protegiéndola señorita Saori.

Kanon: No, no seas tan ingenuo Milo, los jueces del infierno son muy poderosos y no cabe dudad que sus habilidades son sorprendentes, pero piénsenlo cuando tú, Mu y Aioria lucharon contra Radamanthys y perdieron fue porque lucharon en el castillo de Hades y recuerden que disminuye al 10% cualquier energía que este dentro de ese lugar, pero esta vez es diferente sus poderes son muy grandes, demasiado para mi gusto, si nos enfrentáramos de igual a igual contra los tres difícilmente podríamos ganarles, y solo hablo de que nosotros los caballeros, ya que como tu haz dicho mucha sangre se ah derramado para poder difícilmente hacer frente al enemigo, con esfuerzos pudimos luchar contra los dioses guerreros y los generales marinos.

Amy: Es increíble!, varios de sus amigos han muerto y no pueden mostrar siquiera un poco de respeto a sus compañeros muertos.

Hyoga: Nosotros no somos como ustedes, se de parte de Ikki que ustedes no tienen ni el valor, ni la fuerza y ni los sentimientos necesarios para estar en una batalla, me sorprende que no las hayan matado desde que se convirtieron en guerreras y luchar por sus ideales, créanme con aliados así esta batalla está perdida, las únicas que valen la pena son Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Lita, sé que con el entrenamiento indicado ellas podrán ser más de lo que ustedes son!

Mina: Como te atreves, nosotros somos tan poderosas como ustedes!

Ikki: Eso piensas que acaso eres tonta, tu amiga Serena cayó en una depresión muy grande por la muerte de ese sujeto llamado Darién y tú y tu amiga solo estorban no pudieron vencer a dos gatos inútiles que fueron manipulados por Hera.

Lita: Ya cállate maldito, te juro que tú eres la persona más odiosa que eh conocido, nosotras deberíamos de matarte por ser como eres, te atreviste a luchar por tu cuenta y lastimaste gravemente a Rei, ahora no sabemos qué es lo que tiene, desde que está dormida no ah podido despertar y está así desde hace dos días, después te atreviste a matar uno de nuestros amigos y tu ni siquiera pudiste matar a esos jueces del infierno de los que tanto hablan.

Ikki: Si de verdad piensan que ustedes pueden luchar a mí mismo nivel por qué no lo intentan o es que acaso tiene miedo de lastimarme? – dijo burlándose de ellas.

Shaka: Sera mejor que te tranquilices Ikki, tu eres el único que puede ayudar a Rei, tu golpe fantasma si bien es poderos tu eres el único capaz de revertir los efectos del golpe.

Mina: Que?, como es que él puede saber cómo revertir el efecto del golpe?

Shion: Ese es un secreto que solo debemos de saber los caballeros, nadie más puede saber cómo, así que, qué piensas hacer?

Entonces Ikki solo desapareció con ayuda de su cosmos enfrente de ellos, para luego tomar el cuerpo de Rei que estaba en su recamara y llevársela a la isla de la reina muerte.

Hotaru: A donde se fue?

Athenea: Fue hacia la isla de la reina, él sabe mejor que nadie que en ese lugar está la salvación de Rei, así que por favor les pido que confíen en él, sé que no es el ejemplo de delicadeza, pero su poder, su valor, su honor y su preocupación por sus amigos lo hace ser un guerrero formidable, así que por favor perdónenlo por lo que ah hecho, porque al final él se dio cuenta de las cosas que pasaron Artemis y Luna, para ayudarlos a salir de su dolor tuvo que tomar esa decisión tan difícil.

Haruka: Entonces será mejor que regrese con Rei sana para que podamos luchar una vez más.

Hotaru: Muy bien, entonces que será lo que tendremos que hacer ahora?

Camus: como se dijo al inicio tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, pero hay otras cosas que también son de cuidado, Mascara de la muerte se ah quedado encerrado en su recamara durante mucho tiempo desde que salió de la coraza de amatista hecha por Alberich y por más que le hablemos no responde, único que se puede percibir es que adentro hay una energía muy grande que se está concentrando y va en aumento minuto a minuto, la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que esté pasando ahí adentro, usted sabrá algo patriarca?

Shion: Él se siente humillado por saber que no pudo participar en la batalla, está intentando aumentar sus poderes al nivel que ahora tienen los caballeros de Hera para poder luchar de igual a igual con ellos.

Lita: Y cómo piensa lograr eso si no está entrenando, solo está concentrando su energía y ya pero sus poderes no seguirán siendo los mismos?

Saga: El está entrenando su mente y corazón en el infierno, al ser un caballero dorado es el único con la capacidad de entrar y salir del infierno a voluntad sin tener que morir.

Aioria: Entonces será mejor no preocuparnos por el en su estado es necesario esperar hasta que termine su entrenamiento y luego poder hacer algo.

Fleer: Hay una forma de hacer que los poderes de todos aumenten tanto como el de los guerreros de Hera.

Seiya: Y en que consiste que nuestros poderes tengan que aumentar para poder luchar nuevamente?

Fleer: La solución está en el castillo del Valhalla, si recuerdan cuando lucharon contra los dioses guerreros estos portaban un zafiro de Odín, el zafiro si bien tiene la capacidad de llamar a la armadura de Odín y la espada Balmung , también tiene la capacidad de incrementar el poder de cualquiera que porte uno de estos zafiros.

Aioria: Eso me parece muy bien, pero no en lo personal creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera luchar dependiendo del poder de algo que sea externo a sus habilidades, o me equivoco? – dijo dirigiéndose a todos.

Shaka: Es verdad no necesitamos del poder de otra cosa para tener que luchar.

Fleer: Ya veo, solo intentaba hacer que sus poderes fueran incrementando sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado.

Shion: De cualquier manera tenemos que irnos de aquí, creo que lo mejor será ir al santuario.

Hotaru: Y dónde es que queda ese lugar?

Shaka: Esta en Atenas, Grecia.

Scouts: Que?.

Lita: Es tan locos no pienso ir hasta haya, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y no saben nada de nosotras en casa.

Amy: Si, no podemos estar más tiempo lejos de casa.

Athenea: Ya veo, entonces lo mejor será estar aquí y esperar a que todos se recuperen para luchar.

Por otra parte Seiya K se encontraba solo en su recamara pensando en cómo era que no pudo ayudar a sus hermanos a sobrevivir a la batalla y como era que su poder había sido tan pequeño.

Seiya K: Creo que ya no soy ni la mitad lo que solía ser, lo mejor será regresar a mi planeta y no volver a tomar el broche de transformación, soy un inútil.

Después de que Seiya K cayera empezara a llorar por la muerte de sus hermanos el cuarto se puso de color negro y enfrente de él aparecieron Healer y Maker, estas aparecieron con el traje de batalla habitual de las starlights, pero con la diferencia que este no era negro si no dorado como el de las armaduras de los caballeros.

Maker: Que pasa Seiya? Acaso ya has perdido la voluntad de luchar hermano.

Healer: Levanta esos ánimos Seiya, recuerda que nosotros somos las sailor starlights y a pesar de que eres el único que sigue en pie tienes que defender este planeta, si fracasa en esta misión la tierra no será el único planeta en perecer, también lo serán otros la voluntad de Hera es tan grande que puede cambiar el universo entero.

Seiya K: Pero ya no soy tan fuerte, esos caballeros dorados son más fuertes que yo y no tuvieron batallas tan fáciles en contra de los guerreros de Hera.

Al poco tiempo apareció Kakyu enfrente de él.

Kakyu: No te rindas Seiya, recuerdas cuando hacían canciones para darme un mensaje, ahora yo te ayudare tú tienes que seguir luchando, toma esto es departe de Healer y Maker - Entonces en las manos de Seiya K apareció un broche de transformación que surgió de la unión de los broches de Healer y Maker – Esto te ayudara a aumentar tus poderes, serás tan fuerte como un caballero dorado.

Maker: No, tu fuerza será mayor, recuerda que tienes que proteger al universo.

Kakyu: También recuerda que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, todos tenemos un propósito para existir en el universo.

Seiya K: A que te refieres con propósito?

Maker: Las flores dan oxígeno a la tierra, las estrellas existen para ver el poder del universo, el príncipe Endymion existió para hacer feliz a la princesa Serenity y murió porque en el fondo él sabía que no era tan fuerte como pensaba.

Healer: Así es, él tenía la fuerza pero no el corazón para luchar y hacer lo correcto, tu tienes más fuerza que él y el valor para hacer lo correcto sin importar las consecuencias de tus actos solo veras por el bien de tus seres queridos.

Kakyu: Si quieres vengar nuestras muertes, entonces haz realidad tu sueño.

Así la habitación regreso a la normalidad y sobre las manos de Seiya K estaba el broche de transformación que emitía una luz blanca muy fuerte, por otra parte en la habitación de mascara mortal pasaban cosas diferentes, este estaba muy concentrado y su cosmos se estaba elevando a proporciones nunca antes vistas.

Kakyu: Muchas gracias caballero de Athenea, no sé cómo fue que tu…

Mascar mortal: Déjalo para después, recuerda que tú y tus amigas están aquí mediante mi cosmos si sigues más tiempo aquí harás que me canse más.

Healer: Valla, todos los caballeros dorados son así, pensé que eran más abirtos.

Mascara mortal: Ja, nunca mostrare mis debilidades ante otros, mis problemas son solo para mí nadie tiene la obligación de escucharlos, cuando regresen procuren no intentar salir ahora que ya no está Hades la colina de yomutsu es el único lugar al que los muertos pueden ir, y tu Kakyu debes de ir a elíseo, ese lugar solo es para los dioses cuando entres nadie podrá sacarte de ahí y nadie podrá entrar si no es un dios.

Maker: Entonces gracias por todo, por cierto debes de ocuparte de entrenar a Sailor Saturn, ella tiene un poder tan grande que debe de ser guiado por alguien que haya obtenido sus habilidades de la obscuridad.

Mascara mortal: Sera mejor que se larguen ya, necesito incrementar más mis poderes en yomutsu y ustedes solo me estorban.

Kakyu: Bien entonces nos vamos, protege a tus amigos y cuídate.

Gracias al poder de mascara mortal este se tomó el tiempo de buscar las almas de Yaten, Taiki y Kakyu para poder hacer que motivaran a Seiya K y volviera a luchar, pero empezó a hacer otras cosas mientras estaba en yomutsu, también se decidió a buscar el alma de Dokho y Darién ya que necesitaba la guía del caballero de libra para aumentar sus poderes y Darién para ayudar a Serena a salir de su estado de depresión, en otra parte Hera estaba hablando con los guerreros que sobrevivieron a la difícil batalla que habían tenido.

Minos: Señora Hera, le pedimos nos perdone por no haber cumplido con sus mandatos.

Hera: No se preocupen, lo importante es que ahora están curados, por cierto como esta Rini?

Cid: Ella está bien, y aquí le tengo la llave del tiempo este artefacto le permitía ir y venir en el tiempo sin que hubiera inconveniente alguno.

Hagen: Y ahora mi señora que piensa hacer con esa moribunda Sailor Plut?, hasta donde veo su energía ah sido drenada totalmente.

Hera: Bájenla de esa cruz, desháganse de su cuerpo ya no necesito más de su poder, mejor dicho ya eh absorbido toda su vida y pongan a Rini en su lugar, en cuanto se sientan un poco mejor quiero que vengan todos para encomendarles una misión nueva, los caballeros de Athenea y las scouts se encuentran muy débiles necesitan descansar para aumentar sus habilidades y ustedes también, por otro lado Drinzor seguía con la búsqueda de Sailor Galaxia.

Drinozor: Me pregunto para que querrá la señora Hera a esa scout, solo espero que no sea tan difícil encontrarla.

En la Isla de la reina muerte Ikki se encontraba en el interior del volcán para hacer que Rei se recuperara, el problema no era que el golpe fantasma la lastimo, sino era que sus poderes estaban en un nivel muy bajo y son el golpe su estado empeoro, ya que en la batalla contra Radamanthys esta uso su máximo poder, así que el volcán curaría las heridas de ambos y haría que la armadura de Fénix recobrara toda su energía.

Rei: Que?, dónde estoy?

Ikki: Estas en dentro de un volcán, ahora será mejor que sigas descansando.

Rei: Pero que haces tú aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos peleando contra un sujeto de armadura negra.

Ikki: Si, después de eso tú te interpusiste en uno de mis ataques y caíste desmayada, pero ahora estas bien, bueno no bien pero si tienes la energía de seguir de pie significa que te estas reponiendo.

Rei: Y por qué estamos dentro de un volcán, aparte la batalla ya termino porque estas todavía con la armadura puesta.

Ikki: Eso es porque yo también estoy débil, mis energías están en su punto más bajo y debo de restablecerme, tú también debes de hacer lo mismo.

Rei: Pero que tonterías dices, después de que me atacaste y en la batalla no pudimos luchar bien me ordenas hacer lo mismo que tú estás loco!

Ikki: Puedes hacer lo que desees, pero no podrás salir de esta isla.

Rei: Que!, como que isla no estamos en Japon?

Ikki: Sabes gritas mucho, y no, no estamos en Japon.

Rei: Entonces qué clase de lugar es este.

Ikki: Se llama isla de la reina muerte, si quieres salir de este lugar lo mejor será que esperes a que me recupere totalmente o si prefieres debes de intentar salir, pero créeme antes tendrás que luchar contra varios guerreros ahí abajo.

Rei: Ya veo, y en cuanto tiempo estarás listo.

Ikki: En cinco horas.

Rei: Por cierto dime porque sigo transformada en sailor mars?

Ikki: No lo sé, pero creo que tu falta de poder te evita regresar a la normalidad.

Rei: Entonces para recuperar todas mis energías sugieres que me quede aquí, y en que me ayudara el estar aquí?

Ikki: Este lugar irradia una gran fuerza, tanto tu como yo tenemos la cualidad de usar el fuego y podemos aumentar nuestro poder de esta manera.

Rei: Pero no nos hará daño el vapor de este lugar?

Ikki: No, como te eh dicho este lugar es para personas que pueden controlar el fuego y como estamos acostumbrados a eso no tenemos que preocuparnos de cosas como esa.

Rei: Por cierto, tú vives aquí?

Ikki: No, aunque no puedo irme de este lugar, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy aquí, ahora será mejor que te concentres y dejes de hacer preguntas.

Entonces inicio la reposición de energía, mientras tanto en la mansión kido los guerreros heridos ya se habían repuesto en la totalidad de sus heridas, debido a que gracias a Serena uso la curación lunar para sanar las heridas de todos, está levanto los ánimos gracias a Seiya k, que le dio ánimos para seguir a delante.

Seiya K. Bien cabeza de bombón, parece ser que ya te has repuesto de todo lo que paso.

Serena: Si, y todo gracias a ti, aun que en verdad todavía me siento mal de que todos hayan luchado excepto yo.

Saori: No te preocupes, al terminar todo esto descansaremos y hare que de alguna manera todos los que murieron regresen a la vida.

Mina: Y como piensas hacer eso?

Por otra parte Camus se encontraba junto con Amy y Hyoga jugando ajedrez, mientras no había nada mejor que hacer.

Camus: Puedo ver que eres buena en esto, dime cuanto tiempo llevas jugando?

Amy: Pues desde que recuerdo siempre me ah gustado jugar, aunque no siempre eh sido buena.

Hyoga: Maestro dígame que clase estrategia usaremos ahora que ya todos están mejorando de sus heridas.

Camus: Para serte sincero no sé qué es lo que haremos, se ah platicado mucho pero no se ah llegado a nada en concreto, creo que lo mejor será atacar directamente.

Amy: Entonces creen que sacar la espada es mejor en estos momentos?

Camus: No tenemos otra alternativa, si no luchamos no ganaremos.

Mientras ellos hablaban de la batalla, mascara mortal por fin había encontrado a Darién y a Dokho en la colina de Yomutsu.

Darién: Entonces ustedes pueden hacer que todo esto termine?

Mascara mortal: Así es, pero no tenemos el poder de que regresen a la vida los muertos eso solamente lo hacen los dioses y nosotros no somos dioses.

Dokho: Lo mejor ahora será que sigan luchando, y tu ya has aumentado tus poderes, ahora ya no tienes la necesidad se estar aquí.

Mascara mortal: Maestro, solo tengo que hacer algo.

En ese momento Mascara mortal salio del inframundo para después salir de su habitación e ir por Serena:

Mascara mortal: Tu eres Serena verdad?

Serena: Así es, pero que deseas, acaso quieres luchar?.

Seiya K: Si te atreves a hacerle algo lo pagaras.

Mascara mortal: Cállate! – en ese momento mascara mortal tomo de la mano a Serena y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer nuevamente en el inframundo.

Serena: Que es este lugar?, hace mucho frio, a donde me has traído?

Mascara mortal: esta es la colina de Yomutsu, aquí todas las almas que han muerto dan su paso hacia lo más obscuro del tártaro para no ver la luz del día nunca más, solo te traje aquí para que vieras por última vez a tu novio.

Serena: Pero que tonterías dices? – dijo mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, después Darién apareció detrás de ella para tomarla del hombro, junto a el estaba Dokho.

Darién: Serena, como estas?

Serena al verlo se impactó, pero al poco tiempo lo abrazo y dio gracias de verlo una vez más.

Serena: Darién te eh extrañado mucho, ahora podremos regresar los dos a la tierra y vivir felices.

Darién: Lo siento, pero yo no puedo regresar a la tierra, ahora este lugar es donde pertenezco.

Serena: Pero que cosas dices, si tu estas entre mis brazos puedo tocarte, verte y sentirte, puedo escuchar a tu corazón latir.

Darién: No, no puedes lo único que escuchas es el latir de tu propio corazón, pero yo ya carezco de cuerpo, recuerda que ya estoy muerto.

Serena: No, no por favor regresa conmigo.

Darién: Escúchame, debes de salvar a Rini, nuestra hija, todavía la batalla no termina han muerto varias personas ya y mientras tu sigas con vida todavía habrá esperanza para el mundo, mejor dicho para el universo, lucha y se feliz, ya que yo no podré hacerte feliz tú tienes que ser feliz por tu cuenta.

A Serena se le partía el corazón después de escuchar cómo era que Darién se despedía, después de un rato esta se apartó un poco de Darién para verlo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que vestía el traje de Tuxido Mask, pero este estaba hecho puros harapos, el traje lucia exactamente igual a la vez que fue derrotado por Kasa y en su pecho había una herida muy profunda.

Darién: Ahora lo entiendes, solo eh pedido prestado algo de poder para poder estar frente a ti, pero ya es tiempo de irme.

Mascara mortal: Sera mejor que te apresures, si sigo manteniendo a Serena en este lugar dentro de poco ella y yo también seremos parte de este lugar.

Darién: Bien es momento de que se vallan.

Serena: Fue grato verte otra vez, espero que nos veamos después de que yo muera. – Así Serena se acercó a su novio para darle un beso, pero Mascara mortal ya no soporto más y rápidamente regresaron a la habitación de Mascara mortal –Que, pero ahora donde estamos.

Mascara mortal: Estamos en la mansión, ahora será mejor que te repongas ya que si no lo haces formaras parte de ese lugar al que fuimos.

Serena: No me importa qué lugar sea siempre y cuando este con Darién!

Mascara mortal: Bien, para empezar tu eres una diosa, desde que el dios del infierno murió el tártaro ahora son dos lugares los campos elíseos y la colina de yomutsu, en ese lugar las almas de humanos deben de caer, mientras los dioses tienen un en los campos que esta solo reservado para ellos y una vez que entran nadie sale, a excepción de mí.

Serena: Si tienes esa habilidad, porque no traes de regreso a todos?

Mascara Mortal: No seas tonta, yo no doy vida, yo solo puedo quitarla así que no insistas más y será mejor que te largues ahora, tengo coas mejores que hacer.

Así serena se fue de la habitación, no sin antes dar gracias a cáncer por haberle dado la oportunidad de ver a Darién una última vez, En otra parte Shaka estaba meditando hasta que fue interumpido por Mina.

Mina: Nunca te cansas de meditar?

Shaka: No, esto para mi es relajante.

Mina: Pero como puedes relajarte en estos momentos, que no vez que todos están preocupados?

Shaka: No, ayudare en nada si me pongo como los demás, lo mejor es entrenar para ser de utilidad.

Mina: Ya veo, y dime porque es que siempre tienes los ojos cerrados?

Shaka: Durante años las personas que carecen de alguno de sus sentidos pueden desarrollar los otros cuatro sin dificultad.

Mina: Entonces tu estas ciego?

Shaka: No nada de eso, yo solo cierro los ojos para poder percibir cosas diferentes y aumentar mi cosmos.

Así toda la noche se la pasó Shaka enseñándole a Mina como controlar su cosmos y pudieron meditar los dos.

12.- Chaos Ridden Years

Un largo tiempo fue el que busco Drinzor a Sailor Galaxia, hasta que final mente la encontró en un retirado lugar más allá del planeta Neptuno, un lugar donde la obscuridad es recolectada para complacer los deseos de los demonios, el nombre de este planeta es Cidonya.

Drinzor: Así que estas aquí, la Sailor Scout más poderosa de todo el universo, hasta donde se tu poder es tan grande que puedes hacer que un planeta sea destruido con un chasquido de los dedos, pero tu corazón y tu voluntad es tan débil que fuiste controlada por un ente obscuro y ni siquiera pudiste salvarte a ti misma.

Sailor Galaxia: Dime, quién eres? Y como es que puedes entrar a este planeta, que no vez que la energía de este lugar puede quitarte la vida y convertir tu cuerpo en fuerza negativa.

Drinzor: Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír, yo soy tan poderoso como tú, tengo de mi lado el favor de los dioses y tengo una armadura celeste que me protege de cualquier ser impuro que se atreva a tocarme.

Sailor Galaxia: Ya veo, eres de la tierra?

Drinzor: Vengo de un lugar donde el dolor no existe, donde la vida es dada por seres más importantes que nosotros, donde la justicia existe y nadie debe de sufrir por otros, vengo del Olimpo.

Sailor Galaxia: Si eres tan poderoso y ese lugar es donde hay felicidad, porque es que estas en un lugar tan impuro como este?

Drinzor: Eh venido por ti, resulta que tu poder es tan grande que la persona que me encomendó la tarea de buscarte necesita de tu ayuda para destruir a las sailor scouts de la tierra, yo sé que en tu corazón existe gran parte de ese poder llamado caos, y que a pesar de haber sido purificada por Sailor Moon todavía te preguntas como es que una niña como ella pudo haber realizado la hazaña de hacerte cambiar, si vienes conmigo el universo será tuyo, no habrá raza o planeta en todo el espacio que no sepa tu nombre, todos se arrodillaran ante.

Sailor Galaxia: Eres un gran tonto, yo solo deseo un lugar lleno de paz donde no se tenga que volver a usar una espada.

Drinzor: Ya veo, que triste es escucharte decir esto, pero por si acaso mi señora me dio órdenes de que si te oponías ante su propuesta, me tendría que encargar de matarte, ya que como gran guerrea que eres y el gran poder que posees irías directo a la tierra para ver qué es lo que sucedía en ese lugar, así que no dejare que te metas en asuntos de los dioses.

Sailor Galaxia: Créeme si inicias una batalla sin sentido con mí nunca regresaras.

Drinzor: Siempre eh estado preparado para la muerte, pero en este día no moriré, la señora Hera necesita de mí, aparte tu y yo sabemos que tu poder no está al cien por ciento, dime por que es.

Sailor Galaxia: Eres muy observador, esta vez en lugar de usar mi cuerpo para sellar al caos, eh usado este planeta deshabitado para que toda esa energía se concentre en este lugar y mi vida no tenga que correr riesgo.

Drinzor: Ya veo, entonces será mejor iniciar rápido este combate, quiero que uses tu máximo poder, aunque eso te cueste la vida.

Sailor Galaxia: Sailor Moon me enseño que se pueden arreglar las cosas sin necesidad de luchar, si te niegas a entender con palabras entonces luchare, pero sé que podemos arreglar las cosas de manera diferente, por favor vete de este lugar.

Drinzor: Tonterías, será mejor que te prepares a morir si no piensas luchar.

Entonces Drinzor lanzo el primer ataque de su manos salió una ráfaga de energía color rojo, cuando esta estaba a punto de impactar contra sailor galaxia creo un escudo de energía que desvió el ataque hacia el cielo, Drinzor al ver esto fue corriendo hacia sailor galaxia para darle un golpe en el rostro, pero el puño fue detenido por la mano de galaxia, Drinzor entonces uso su otra mano para darle un golpe pero antes de tocar el rostro de sailor galaxia esta desapareció dejando a Drinzor confundido por la velocidad de sailor galaxia, inmediatamente sailor galaxia apareció atrás de Drinzor.

Sailor Galaxia: Te dije que no quería luchar, puedo detectar en ti gran poder y odio, pero aunque tú seas un ser maligno no deseo luchar contra ti.

Drinzor: Ya cállate!, ahora será mejor que me encares y dejes de darme la espalda, si de verdad quieres hacer algo bueno entonces lucha contra mí, has que sienta todo tu poder!

Sailor Galaxia: No, nunca!

Drinzor: Bien, sabes tus amigos ahora ya deben de estar enterrados, Sailor Maker, Sailor Healer, la princesa Kakyu, el príncipe Endymion, Sailor Plut y el planeta de las starlights ahora está en ruinas y ellos muertos por que no hubo nadie poderoso que los defendiera, tú eres la única persona que puede luchar contra la señora Hera y si quieres vengar sus muertes será mejor que me mates y luego vallas a la tierra para evitar que más gente inocente muera, se supone que tú eres la más poderosa de todas las sialors y si quieres ayudar a tus amigos en la tierra debes de luchar, alguien fuerte puede cuidarse así mismo, pero alguien que tiene mucho poder debe de cuidar de los débiles y tu estas yendo contra esas creencias, ahora será mejor que luches!

Después de que Drinzor le dijo estas palabras a Sailor Galaxia, esta no pudo evitar enojarse por tales palabras, las personas que la ayudaron en su momento ahora están muertas y un planeta fue destruido por que no había nadie que lo defendiera, en poco tiempo Sailor Galaxia comenzó a emanar una gran energía que estaba aumentando rápidamente y en grandes proporciones.

Sailor Galaxia: Si antes de ir con esa tal Hera tengo que luchar contra ti, no importa que mueras porque al final este universo tendrá que ser gobernado por la justicia, será como deseas luchare con todas mis fuerzas.

Drinzor: Entonces será mejor que luches enserio, porque mi poder es tan grande como el tuyo.

Los dos guerreros, se pusieron en posición de combate y antes de que pasara algo más empezaron en correr en dirección a su enemigo para después tomarse de las manos y hacer fuerza para que su enemigo cayera al suelo, al ver que ninguno de los dos se dejaba vencer por el poder del otro, Drinzor dio impulso a su cabeza para darle un golpe con la frente a Sailor Galaxia haciendo que esta soltara de las manos a Drinzor, después el caballero celeste la tomo del cabello para ventarla hacia un montículo de rocas que estaba cerca del lugar de la batalla.

Drinzor: Eso es todo?, vamos galaxia, sé que tienes más que ofrecer!

Galaxia entonces apareció enfrente de el para darle un golpe en el rostro y después tomarlo del brazo derecho para golpearlo con una de sus mejores técnicas.

Sailor Galaxia: Galáctica Inflation! – un gran rayo de energía salió de la mano sailor galaxia, haciendo que Drinzor sintiera un dolor incomparable, después de ese ataque, sailor galaxia soltó del brazo a Drinzor y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo mando lejos de ahí – parece ser que este sujeto no era tan poderos como decía, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es enterrarte.

Drinzor: Y si te entierro yo primero?, jajaja eres muy poderosa, tal vez seas mejor de lo que me han dicho, pero en este día no moriré – Sailor galaxia al estar sorprendida por la resistencia de Drinzor bajo la guardia y el caballero celeste aprovecho para levantarse rápidamente y con una ráfaga de poder saliente de la mano de Drinzor golpear a Sailor Galaxia y mandarla hacia el cielo, después de que salió volando, Drinzor rápidamente salto y le dio un golpe en la espalda para que cayera al suelo dando un fuerte impacto, cuando bajo Drinzor, este abrió las palmas de sus manos y extendió sus brazos al frente de Sailor galaxia para darle un golpe muy poderoso – Penitencia Divina! –este golpe creo una gran columna de luz blanca que venía desde el cielo obscuro y pego contra Sailor Galaxia, pero la scout con su gran poder resistió el golpe de Drinzor y antes de que la columna de energía terminase sailor galaxia tomo a Drinzor de una de las manos y lo llevo junto con ella al ataque del caballero celeste había hecho, al pasar esto los dos salieron muy heridos, pero Drinzor más porque el recibió de lleno su propio ataque y el anterior de sailor galaxia, al final de ataque los dos quedaron uno sobre el otro, Sailor galaxia al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente tomo del cabello a Drinzor y le empezó a dar golpes en el rostro, antes de darle el sexto golpe Drinzor intercepto el puño de Sailor Galaxia para después con otra mano libre darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago y pararse.

Drinzor: Ya me estoy hartando de esto, prepárate.

Sailor Galaxia: Te falta mucho poder para superarme!

Sin decir nada Drinzor rápidamente le dio un golpe en el rostro con su rodilla, haciendo que galaxia cayera al suelo para que después el caballero celeste le empezará a pegar sin piedad en todo el cuerpo, sailor galaxia al ver esto y después de un rato de recibir los golpes de su enemigo, lo tomo del pie para después lanzarlo al cielo y quitárselo de encima, Drinzor cayendo al suelo ya se sentía muy débil, pero todavía tenía la voluntad de ponerse en pie.

Al poco tiempo los dos explotaron toda su energía y demostraron sus grandes técnicas,

Sailor Galaxia: GALACTICA MAGNUM! – mando un gran rayo de energía que destruía todo lo que se pusiera a su paso

Drinzor: Lagrimas de Los Condenados! – En este ataque el caballero celeste puso sus dos manos al frente y de ellas salió una esfera de energía de color rojo, que rápidamente fue a chocar contra el ataque enviado por sailor galaxia, la expansión de poder era muy grande que podía mover los arboles más grandes del lugar – Maldición, si sigo así no podre vencer – Así Drinzor imprimió más fuerza a su golpe, pero no era suficiente para hacer retroceder la energía de galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia: Te lo dije, te falta mucho para superarme, aunque te felicito eres el primero en mucho tiempo que me hace pelear de esta manera – Así Sailor Galaxia utilizo su máximo poder y pudo hacer que su energía impactara contra Drinzor, sin dejar nada de el ya que desapareció.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade ya me estoy acercando al final, espero que hasta esta etapa los que leen mi historia gusten de ella y digan "WoW tal vez no sea la gran historia, pero la manera en la que este tipo ve la historia de las series y las une es pasable", les agradezco a las personas que me dejan reviews y espero poder mejorar para que disfruten de la historia, ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL.

13.- Rage

"Que, donde estoy, porque me duele el cuerpo?, hace mucho frio y que es esto que no me deja mover las manos?", dijo la pequeña Rini, cuando estaba despertando del gran sueño del que había sido presa, o le obligaron a ser presa – "Sangre!, mis manos están sangrando y siento como mi energía se está acabando, No!"- dijo llorando cuando recobro totalmente el conocimiento y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa con sus padres si no que estaba en una cruz de cristal sangrando y muy débil.

Hera: Así que ya has despertado?, pequeña dama, o debería de decir Rini, dime como te gusta que te llamen.

Rini: Quien eres tú?, responde!

Hera: Yo soy la voz dentro de tu cabeza, soy los hechos que tienes que enfrentar soy tu enemiga.

AL escuchar esto Rini pudo sentir miedo debido a que Hera le dijo esas palabras llena de autoridad y causándole a la pequeña dama temor por cómo era mirada.

Rini: Yyyya recuerdo, un grupo de hombres pidió una audiencia con mis padres y luego de eso perdí el conocimiento, que quieres de mí?

Hera: Quiero verte muerta, deseo que tú y tus amigos paguen por lo que le han hecho al mundo.

Rini: De que hablas?

Hera: Veras niña, tú tienes la llave del tiempo, después de sailor plut hay otra persona que logra controlar el tiempo y esa eres tú con tu pequeña llave tu lograste atravesar al pasado y componer las cosas en Tokio de Cristal, admito que fue un acto muy heroico para venir de alguien como tú, pero en tu papel de heroína, no llegaste a ver las grandes consecuencias de tus actos has desequilibrado la balanza de esta era y de tu propio tiempo, el Tokio de cristal al que perteneces hace mucho tiempo que tenía que haber sido destruido, pero tu evitaste eso y compusiste las cosas en la época de dónde vienes, este planeta tenía que ser destruido por sailor saturn y tu junto con sailor moon intervinieron para hacer que ella no cumpliera su propósito, este planeta tenía que ser utópico y gobernado por los dioses, pero los caballeros de Athenea también se interpusieron para luchar contra los dioses, en pocas palabras tu morirás.

Rini: No es justo, que tiene de malo proteger el planeta y todo lo hermoso de la tierra?

Hera: Niña tonta! – dijo dándole una cachetada – se han roto las fuerzas que debían de equilibrar este mundo nadie tiene que intervenir en los deseos de los dioses o mejor dicho la gran voluntad del universo y tú has roto ese balance muchas veces, así que ahora deben de pagar por sus actos para que yo pueda crear un nuevo mundo que sea libre del hombre.

Rini: No, las sailor scouts me salvaran y te derrotaran!

Hera: Eso crees, Aiacos! – mando llamar al juez del infierno

Aiacos: Que desa mi señora?

Hera: Trae el cuerpo de esa niña que estuvo antes en la cruz.

Aiacos: Así será.

Al poco tiempo regreso Aiacos con el cuerpo de Sailor Plut en brazos llena de heridas y con la ropa muy deteriorada.

Hera: Sigues pensando lo mismo?

Rini: No, que le has hecho, plu, plu, por favor respóndeme.

Aiacos: Niña, esta mujer nunca te responderá, ahora está muerta.

Rini: No, por favor despiértenme de esta pesadilla.

Hera: Y no has escuchado la mejor parte, tu querido padre resulto ser muy débil alguien que no merece la pena gastar fuerzas, un completo inútil ese tal príncipe Endymion.

Rini: Nooooooooooooo!, cómo pudiste, por qué?, que fue lo que te hicieron?

Hera: Nada, ellos simplemente desafiaron a los dioses y ahora es tiempo de que paguen por su gran pecado.

Después de que Rini se enteró de todo lo que había pasado, Hera con su gran poder empezó a drenar toda su energía y vida para usarla en la lucha que tenía planeada contra Saori y Serena, pero ella no se imaginaba que su gran guerrero Drinzor fue vencido por una persona que tiene un poder que es igual al de los dioses, no pensaba que ese nuevo enemigo le haría ver su suerte en algún momento pero hasta ese entonces Hera podía hacer todo lo que deseara con su gran poder.

Hera: Aiacos, quiero que tú, Yaga, Hagen y Siegfried vallan a las tierras de Asgard y traigan los Zafiros de Odín.

Aiacos: Mi señora, para que lo necesita?

Hera: Esos Zafiros tienen un poder muy grande, y quiero que ustedes aumenten sus poderes para que destruyan a los caballeros y esas odiosas scouts.

Aiacos: Ya veo, entonces con su permiso iré a ver que estén listos y en cuanto estén preparados saldremos hacia las tierras del norte.

Por otra parte en la misión kido todos se estaban preparando para luchar una vez más, pero algo preocupo a Serena, después del sentimiento dé preocupación un gran dolor en su pecho hizo que todos en el lugar se preocuparan, ya que se estaba apretando de lado del corazón, al poco tiempo cayo desmayada, inmediatamente fue llevada por Seiya K. a su recamara para ver qué fue lo que le paso, al poco tiempo Serena dijo haber escuchado el llanto de Rini y como era que esta estaba siendo torturada por Hera.

Serena: Por favor créeme, tengo un mal presentimiento y si no me doy prisa Rini podría morir al igual que Darién, por favor ayúdame a convencer a Saori de que ya es tiempo de atacar a Hera – le dijo llorando.

Seiya K: Pero es que Serena, todavía no están todos reunidos falta Rei e Ikki, sin ellos no podremos hacer lo que dices.

Serena: Pero Seiya, Rini está solo y no sabemos que podría pasarle – ante las palabras de desesperación de Serena, Seiya K no tuvo más remedio que ir con Saori y pedirle que mandara a todos hacia el palacio de Hera para luchar.

Saori: No, no pienso arriesgar las vidas de mis caballeros inútilmente, sé que si se los pido ellos irán sin hacer pregunta alguna, pero ya hemos perdido muchos amigos y no pienso seguir luchando hasta no tener una victoria segura.

Camus: Señorita Saori, si me lo permite yo creo que con las fuerzas que tenemos ahora podremos ocuparnos de los que están al servicio de Hera.

Shion: No seas imprudente Camus, falta poco para vencer, pero este no es el momento.

Seiya K: Si ustedes no quieren ir a luchar, entonces yo iré junto con las scouts que quieran venir conmigo y lucharemos sin ustedes!

Milio: Y después que harás, llevarlas a todas a la muerte sin darles un buen golpe antes de morir, entonces hazlo, pero no culpes a los caballeros por no querer ir a una muerte segura.

Ante la expresión de desesperación y preocupación de Seiya K. Athenea le dijo que esperara solo un día para que regresaran Ikki y Rei, Seiya K. respondió que si pero que solo sería un día, al poco tiempo entro desesperadamente Fleer.

Fleer: Saori por favor envía un grupo de caballero a Asgard, hace poco sentí algunas energías acercándose hacia ese lugar, mi tierra esta desprotegida y necesito que por favor mandes a alguien a que vea que pasa.

Shion: Pero señorita Fleer, créame que mandaríamos a alguien pero en estos momentos necesitamos estar unidos.

Saiori: Shion, no te preocupes que acaso no confías en los sagrados caballeros de Athenea, sé muy bien que ya desean ir a luchar para proteger la tierra, está bien Fleer enviare a un grupo de caballeros – Seiya K. Al ver esta acción se enojó y reprocho contra Athenea por qué ayudaba antes a Fleer que a Serena, varios gritos se escuchaban detrás de la puerta de la sala de audiencias y todos estaban preocupados por que se iniciara una batalla entre aliados, al poco tiempo se pudieron sentir 2 grandes energías que mostraban gran agresividad que estaban en el jardín, al sentir esto los caballeros y scouts salieron inmediatamente al jardín con sus armaduras y trajes de batalla para luchar, pero se dieron cuenta que había una gran bola de fuego en el jardín que raramente no quemaba el pasto, al desaparecer el fuego de entre las llamas aparecieron Ikki Fénix y Sailor Mars, todas las scouts al ver a mars sintieron un gran poder igual al de Ikki, pero este era más tranquilo en comparación del de Fénix, sin en cambio los dos estaban al mismo nivel.

Mars: Chicas, que bueno que estén bien todas! – dijo con emoción al ver que todas estaban en perfectas condiciones, al ver todas a sailor mars fueron a abrazarla.

Shaka: Veo que has aumentado una vez más tus poderes, ahora es tiempo de luchar.

Ikki: Como sea es hora de luchar.

Seiya k: Bien, ahora podremos ir a pelear y vencer a Hera!

Shion: No tan rápido, la señorita Fleer necesita de nuestra ayuda y no creo que sea conveniente dejarla sola.

Seiya K: Pero que no ven que Serena está sufriendo dice que pudo escuchar la voz de Rini! – cuando termino de hablar Seiya K. apareció Serena para abrazarlo por la espalda y decirle que primero hay que ayudar a Fleer, ya que también había sentido como grandes energías se dirigían hacia el norte.

Seiya K: Estas segura de esto?

Serena: Si no te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme – Ante este agradecimiento Seiya K. desistió de seguir insistiendo.

Athenea: Bien, entonces quienes irán hacia Asgard?

Ante la pregunta, el primer voluntario fue Camus seguido por Hyoga.

Camus: Nosotros dos iremos y traeremos la victoria, le prometo que no le fallaremos.

Shion: Camus deberías de sentirte orgulloso, tienes un alumno grandioso y está dispuesto a ir contigo, será mejor que regresen y sanos.

Hyoga: No se preocupe patriarca nosotros regresaremos.

Amy: Yo también iré!, no eh sido de mucha ayuda en esta batalla y quiero serles de utilidad, al final creo que todos somos amigos y luchamos por el mismo fin.

Despues de esas palabras todos se quedaron impresionados y Mina quería persuadir a Amy para que se quedara pero esto le resultó inútil, entonces Michiru tomo del hombro a Amy y le dijo que ella también iría para ayudar en lo que se pudiera presentar.

Lita: Serena, Haruka no piensan decir algo.

Haruka: Quiero que regreses con bien Michiru, si te pierdo no sabré que hacer tu eres mi todo mi mundo y tengo fe en ti

Serena: Tengan cuidado, los estaremos esperando.

Mina: Pero no será mejor ir todos para tener ventaja.

Sailor Mars: Que, acaso no tienes confianza en ellos, su decisión es ir y hay que respetarla porque sé que regresaran con bien – todos se quedaron viendo a sailor mars que parecía más decidía en sus palabras y más agresiva, ante estas declaraciones Ikki solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, después todos se despidieron de Hyoga, Fleer, Michiru, Camus y Amy para después abrir un portal que los mandaría directamente hacia Asgard.

14.- Neige

Cuando final mente llegaron los guerreros de Hera se dieron cuenta de que el Valhalla había sido abandonado por toda la servidumbre y guardias que custodiaban el castillo.

Yaga: Era necesario que los acompañara, este lugar es un asco.

Siegfried: será mejor que controles tu boca Yaga, esto demuestra la superioridad que tenemos los dioses guerreros sobre cualquier otra orden de caballeros.

Yaga: En verdad piensas eso, hare que pruebes mi puño.

Siegfried: Si piensas que eres capaz de luchar contra mí, porque no inicias?

Aiacos: Sera mejor que se tranquilicen, tenemos que encontrar los Zafiros de Odín para obtener más poder y dar por terminada esta guerra, bien Hagen y Siegfried donde están los Zafiros?

Hagen: Valla que eres idiota, nosotros morimos antes de saber dónde guardaron los Zafiros de Odín.

Yaga: Entonces será mejor buscarlos y largarnos de este lugar antes de que alguien sepa dónde estamos.

Cuando los guerreros entraron a la sala principal del Valhalla un gran frio se empezó a sentir, pero lo más raro era que adentro del recinto se sentía más frio que adentro y rápidamente los pies de los guerreros de Hera se comenzaron a congelar hasta que el hielo los cubrió en su totalidad, al poco tiempo aparecieron Fleer y los demás guerreros esperando no tener ningún enfrentamiento, pero el hielo fue rápidamente hecho agua por el cosmos de los enviados por Hera.

Aiacos: Así que han venido, que acaso quieren más, se necesita un aire frio mucho más poderoso que el cero absoluto para poder vencernos, Basuras!

Hagen: Señorita Fleer, nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver de la misma manera, lo recuerdas Hyoga es como la última vez, yo, tú y la mujer por la que luchamos, pero ahora ya sé que ella no me ama, así que nuestra batalla será más violenta, porque ahora no habrá sentimientos que interfieran.

Hyoga: Deja de decir tonterías, porque ahora me será más fácil vencerte!

Camus: Ahora lucharemos contra ustedes.

Rápidamente Camus puso en posición sus manos y ataco con su técnica más poderosa.

Camus: Ejecución de Aurora!

Ante este ataque los enviados de Hera solo pudieron hace un pequeño, pero fuerte campo de energía que los cubrió.

Netpune: Ya te diste cuanta Mercury, esa técnica se parece un poco a las que tu usas pero estas!

Mercury: Si, pero….

Hyoga: No se distraigan, ellos son poderosos, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de tener la guardia baja.

Sin avisar Yaga ataco con su "golpe mega tomico de meteoro" para darle un fuerte golpe a Neptune, pero la scout no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente así que antes de que el golpe llegara hacia ella, ella decidió que era mejor tomar a su enemigo de frente y se dirigió hacia Yaga evadiendo todos los golpes que le mandaba para después darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mando volando hacia otra de las habitaciones del palacio.

Aiacos: Yaga!, maldita niña ahora veras. – antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el juez fue detenido por el aire congelante de Camus para luego ser tomado de uno de sus brazos y lanzado hacia las afueras del palacio.

Hyoga: Muy bien parece ser que ya tenemos con quien luchar, Mercury, crees poder enfrentar a Siegfried?

Siegfried: Hyoga, eres un maldito, piensas que esa niña puede tener el poder y el valor para enfrentarme, acaso crees que esa inútil sabe luchar?

Hyoga: Que?, acaso le tienes miedo?

Siegfried: Niña sabes, te hare un favor, lárgate, lárgate y no luches nunca porque morirás si peleas, la guerra está hecha para los hombres.

Mercury: No es verdad, te demostrare que tan fuerte soy. – Así la sailor lanzo su Rhapsodya acuática de mercurio sin avisar y este ataque mando a Siegfried volando atreves de una ventana que daba al jardín del palacio, Hagen no se preocupó al ver cómo era que la batalla iniciaba y rápidamente fue contra Hyoga para darle con su "Gran presión abrasadora", Hyoga al ver este ataque rápidamente respondió con su Relámpago de Aurora para hacer que ambos ataques chocaran y se anularan sin que nadie saliera herido de gravedad, por otra parte Neptune y Yaga estaban inmersos en una batalla donde solo se usaban sus puños, Yaga la ver que este ritmo de lucha le ayudaría a ganar más rápido y sin esforzare demasiado decidió que tenía que darle más fuerza a sus brazos y puños para opacar rápidamente la fuerza de Neptune, al sentir como cada golpe que recibía era más fuerte que el anterior, decidió alejar a Yaga para poder darse un descanso, así la scout esquivo el último de los golpes mandados por Yaga para después dar un golpe en las costillas de Yaga que fue a dar al piso.

Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Yaga solo podía observar gomo una gran cantidad de agua se aproximaba asía el a gran velocidad.

Yaga: Maldición! – el ataque fue tan fuerte que parecía que de un momento a otro moriría ahogado, al salir del agua este rápidamente se aproximó a Neptune y le dio con su Choque mega tomico de meteoro, el cual hirió a la scout – ese ataque en verdad es muy bueno, si hubieras mantenido durante más tiempo esa agua hubiera muerto.

Neptune: Veo que eres un sujeto muy duro, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, ahora veras un arma poco usual pero muy poderosa – dijo con determinación la scout.

Yaga: No creo que tu poder sea tan grande como el de un guerrero fantasma, pero veré que puedes hacer, claro si es que te lo permito.

Neptune: Solo hablas, pero el ataque de hace unos momentos te enseño que mi poder es muy grande, todo se lo debo a los caballeros dorados, Saga y Kanon me enseñaron a ser mejor para luchar.

Entonces los dos incrementaron sus poderes de un solo golpe, al poco tiempo Michiru saco el espejo de aguas profundas y lo puso en dirección a Yaga.

Neptune: Reflejo Submarino!, del espejo salió un enorme rayo de color azul rey que pego de lleno a Yaga, el impacto fue muy grande. – Parece ser que lo eh matado-

Yaga: Jajaja, niña tonta, tú piensas que las armaduras son meramente decorativas?, estas están hechas para protegernos de los ataques – Neptune al escuchar la voz de Yaga se sorprendió de la gran fortaleza que tenía este, pero cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que toda su armadura fue destruida en su totalidad, pero al poco tiempo Yaga cayó muerto por que había perdido demasiada sangre por todas la heridas que le causo Neptune.

Neptune: Sera mejor regresar al palacio y ayudar a alguien más.

En el jardín del palacio la batalla de Mercury y Siegfried era más fácil para el dios guerrero que para la scout.

Mercury: Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio!, Estallen!

Siegfried: Jajajana niña esos trucos nunca funcionaran conmigo – el dios guerrero decía esto, ya que cada ataque y golpe que mandaba mercury era fácilmente evadido por Siegfried – Sera mejor que te largues de este sitio, parece ser que tu amiga venció a Yaga, tal vez deberías de dejar que venga para que esta pelea sea más interesante.

Mercury: Nunca!, te venceré en este lugar, sin importar nada.

Siegfried: Entonces sentirás la Ventisca del Dragón – Entonces un gran viento levanto a mercury por los cielos para después caer irremediablemente en la fuente del jardín del palacio – será mejor que salgas de ahí no sirve de nada que trates de esconderte.

Cuando el dios guerrero menos se lo esperaba de la fuente volvió a salir Mercury atacando.

Mercury: Burbujas dobles de Mercurio,! Congelen! – Este ataque logro congelar a Siegfried – parece ser que lo eh vencido, ahora iré a ayudar a alguien más – pero cuando le dio la espalda al congelado cuerpo de Siegrfried, este rompió con mucha facilidad el hielo que lo estaba cubriendo.

Siegrfried: Niña tonta, no recuerdas lo que dijo Aiacos?, para vencernos se necesitan cantidades que vallan más allá del cero absoluto.

Mercury: Debes de estar jugando, es imposible generar temperaturas que estén más allá del cero absoluto!

Siegfried: Enserio piensas eso?, los dioses guerreros hemos nacido y sido criados en este lugar, un lugar condenado a un invierno eterno por el bien de otros pueblos, en este lugar cae nieve durante nueve meses y los otros tres son lluvias, pocas veces se ve el sol y nuestros cuerpos fueron entrenados para resistir temperaturas muy bajas y yo soy el dios guerrero más poderoso entre todos, yo estoy bendecido con la sangre del gran dragón Fafnir, mi antepasado se bañó en la sangre de esa bestia, y ahora todos sus descendientes tienen inmunidad ante cualquier ataque.

Mercury: Ya veo, entonces solo tengo una oportunidad para vencerte.

Siegfried: Que estás diciendo?

Mercury: Hace mucho tiempo leí esa leyenda, y ese guerrero del que hablas, mejor dicho Sigfrido al momento de bañarse en la sangre del dragón una hoja de árbol cayó sobre espalda de lado del corazón, si la leyenda es cierta como tú dices, tendré que darte un golpe en el corazón, aunque en verdad no deseo luchar.

Siegfried: No me mientas niña, tu nunca has matado a nadie, nunca has tenido que mancharte las manos de sangre para obtener la victoria y el pensar en asesinar a alguien te da miedo, ya que si tu logras darme un golpe con la fuerza necesaria yo moriré irremediablemente, pero dime quien piensas que gane – Después de que termino de hablar el dios guerrero, se puso en posición de combate – Espada Odín! – Siegfried extendió su mano derecha al frente e hiso un circulo alrededor de Mercury con un rayo de energía que salía de la punta de su dedo, al terminar el círculo del suelo se levantaron piedras y una gran columna de energía encerraba a la scout evitando poder moverse y siendo dañada gravemente, al terminar el ataque Mercury estaba en el suelo casi moribunda.

Siegfried: Bien parece ser que está muerta, es una lástima que tanto poder se haya desperdiciado en ella – decía mientras se acercaba a la aparentemente muerta de Mercury, cuando el dios guerrero la iba a tomar de la cabeza para asegurarse si en verdad estaba muerta, esta rápidamente se levantó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro al dios guerrero, este aturdido por el golpe fue tomado de sus brazos.

Mercury: Puede que no tenga el valor de matarte, pero siempre habrá una solución para todo, solo veo factible que tu yo muramos juntos, así yo compartiré tú mismo destino y no me sentiré culpable de haberte matado – decía mientras juntaba toda su energía y poco a poco empezaba a congelar todo el cuerpo de Siegfried, antes de que los dos se congelaran, el dios guerrero se decidió a atacar.

Siegfried: Ventisca del Dragón! – al poco tiempo un gran viento elevo a los dos, pero mercury seguía sujetando fuertemente a Siegfried para asegurarse de que los dos recibieran el mismo daño, pero recordó que si seguía asegurándose de que los dos recibieran el mismo daño la única muerta seria ella así que soltó de la mano izquierda al dios guerrero y al ver su pecho descubierto le dio un golpe en el lado del corazón, a pesar de no haber sido muy fuerte si pudo hacer que el dios guerrero sacara sangre por la boca, cuando los dos cayeron el cuerpo de Siegfried amortiguo la caída de Mercury y los dos quedaron en el piso, después de esto en donde se desarrollaban las dos peleas restantes y Neptune dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Hyoga todos sintieron como la energía de Siegfried y Mercury se extinguía rápidamente, no muy lejos de ahí se estaba llevado a cabo una batalla entre Aiacos y Camus, la cual era muy equilibrada.

Aiacos: Muy bien Camus, eres mejor que ese idiota alumno tuyo, lo superas en todos sentidos pero Dokho lucho contra mí y ni siquiera su gran poder pudo hacerme frente.

Camus: Callate!, no peleaste solo pero yo me encargare de vengar su muerte, Polvo de Diamantes!

El juez al ver el gran poder de ese ataque solo pudo cubrirse con las alas de su armadura, al terminar la ráfaga se empezó a descubrir que sus alas estaban totalmente congeladas, pero rápidamente el hielo se rompió por un movimiento violento para que Aiacos fuera rápidamente a atacar al juez, mientras tanto Hyoga y Hagen estaban enfrascados en una batalla entre las habilidades de fuego de uno y las de hielo del otro.

Hyoga: Fleer será mejor que te vallas de aquí y escóndete para que no salgas lastimada, ahora dime Hagen que demonios han venido a hacer aquí, si tienen intenciones de destruir el pueblo, tengan por seguro de que nunca se los permitiremos!

Hagen: Jajajaja, eres muy tonto, la destrucción sin sentido es de hace cien años, nosotros venimos por cosas más importantes, necesitamos los siete Zafiros de Odín, para ser más poderos y serle más útil a la señora Hera.

Hyoga: Nunca dejare que su poder se incremente!

Despues de que Fleer escucho el propósito de los enviados por Hera rápidamente salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hilda.

Hagen: No, no dejare que te vayas tan rápido Fleer, Presión Abrazadora!

Fleer: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hyoga: Maldito!, como te atreves a quemarla!

Hagen: No te preocupes, nunca la mataría a pesar de que te ama a ti, pero si encuentra los Zafiros entonces no servirá de nada haber venido.

Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Hagen: Pero que!

El ataque tomo por sorpresa al dios guerrero, pero rápidamente incremento su cosmos para hacer vapor el ataque de la scout, para salir de entre el vapor.

Hagen: Maldita niña!, así que pudiste vencer a Yaga, está bien, eso demuestra que esa basura no era tan fuerte como decía – le decía a la sailor mientras ayudaba a Fleer a levantarse.

Hyoga: Bien, será mejor que te largues de aquí, y ayuda a Fleer a que encuentren los Zafiros de Odín para destruirlos.

Neptune: No!, me quedare a luchar contigo!

Hyoga: Agradezco tus intenciones, pero esta pelea es personal, por favor vete.

Neptune: Pero…fue detenida por Fleer antes de que terminara de hablar.

Fleer: Sera mejor que hagamos lo que dice, tú ya luchaste y ganaste, ahora déjalo pelear.

Neptune: Esta bien, Sera mejor que le ganes!

Entonces ellas se fueron a buscar los Zafiros, mientras la batalla seguía su marcha, el primero en atacar fue Hagen que arremetió con su presión abrazadora que fue rápidamente esquivada por Hyoga brincando, para luego mandar su relámpago de aurora al dios guerrero pero también fue evitado y Hyoga cayó al piso para ser recibido por el puño de Hagen, después del golpe hagen tiraría una patada a Hyoga pero fue detenida y tomando impulso cignus mando contra una columna del palacio a su rival.

Hyoga: Acéptalo, soy más fuerte que tu si no quieres desperdiciar tu nueva vida entonces retírate y no luches nunca.

Hagen: Eres un imbécil, nunca vencerás.

Hyoga: Ya veo, entonces solo tendré que matarte.

Cuando Hyoga se estaba acercando a Hagen para darle el golpe final a Hagen, el cisne recibió un ataque por la espalda.

Radamanthys: Eres un inútil! - Cuando Hyoga cayó al suelo por el impacto pudo ver como el que lo ataco era Radamanthys pero desafortunadamente no podía luchar más por que murió al poco tiempo – Debiera de matarte a ti también, ahora ve por esas mocosas, mientras yo voy a ayudar a Aiacos.

Hagen: Pero y Yaga?

Radamanthys: Ese inútil murió y también el imbécil de tu amigo Siegfried, me sorprende lo ineptos que son los dioses guerreros.

Hagen: Que has dicho!

Radamanthys: Deja de jugar, Hyoga tenía razón no eres rival para nadie, ahora lárgate si no quieres que te mate yo.

Ane estas palabras Hagen no tenía más remedio que ir en busca de Neptune y Fleer, pero por un momento su ira estuvo a punto de controlarlo, en otra parte en los aposentos de Hilda ya se habían encontrado los Zafiros.

Fleer: Bien con esto ya no podrán aumentar su poder y nosotros seremos más fuertes.

Neptune: Oye pero para que sirven esas cosas?, son muy bellas.

Fleer: Estos Zafiros son un arma, con ellos el poder del que los porte se incrementa y si están juntos la armadura de Odín saldrá para ayudar a la persona con el corazón más fuerte, pero ahora no podrá ayudarnos ya que esta fue dañada por Hilda.

Neptune: Que!, pero no era tu hermana?

Fleer: Larga historia, ahora será mejor irnos.

Neptune: Pero Hyoga, Mercury y Camus?

Fleer: No sé si ya lo has sentido, pero hace poco tu amiga Mercury y Hyoga murieron – decía con lágrimas en los ojos ya que durante poco tiempo mantuvo las ganas de llorar, pero al final solo término abrazando a Neptune, mientras esta solo correspondía a la pena de Fleer.

Hagen: Pero que bella escena, pero lamento decirles que ahora esos Zafiros serán míos – al poco tiempo Neptune y Hagen iniciaron la pelea, mientras en las afueras Camus y Aiacos estaban luchando de igual a igual, hasta que llego Radamanthys y complico más las cosas para el de acuario.

Camus: Maldición!

Aiacos: Bien Camus, ahora es tu turno.

Radamanthys: En efecto, ese inútil alumno tuyo solo era una basura - Camus está entrando en una furia muy grande, pero sabía que si perdía el control y no pensaba bien sus movimientos cualquier descuido sería fatal – Gran Caucion! – cuando el ataque estaba a punto de golpear a Camus, este lo evadió solo para ser golpeado por Aiacos, el golpe lo mando contra el piso y al poco tiempo fue levantado por Radamanthys por el cuello y golpeado en el rostro, pero al tercer golpe congelo el brazo del juez que lo sostenía y al poco tiempo lo mando a volar dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas para luego ir corriendo hacia Aiacos y darle con su ejecución de aurora, esta vez aunque Aiacos volvió a usar sus alas como escudo el ataque fue tan fuerte que rápidamente salió disparado y con gran parte de su armadura congelada, haciendo que algunas partes de la misma se estuvieran cuarteando, cuando Camus termino su ataque decidió que era hora de matar a Aiacos pero antes de llegar a él fue golpeado por la gran caucion de Radamanthys.

Aiacos: Maldición! Mi armadura está congelada, esto lo pagaras caro! – le dijo a Camus mientras difícilmente se para para seguir luchando – Aleteo de Garuda! – mando al dorado hacia el cielo y esta vez no se molestó siquiera en dibujar la X – Ilusión Galactica! – Grito el juez muy enojado, mientras Camus recibía todo el poder de Aiacos, esto causó la muerte definitiva de acuario, en ese momento en el palacio Neptune y Hagen estaba luchando, pero gracias a que Fleer abrió un portal con sus poderes, la scout y la representante de Odín sobre la tierra pudieron escapar apresuradamente.

Hagen: Maldita sea!, como pude dejarlas escapar.

Despues de la batalla perdida de Camus, los jueces fueron rápidamente hacia el palacio, pero Aiacos le pidió a Radamanthys que fueran antes donde había sido la batalla de Siegfried.

Radamanthys: Estas seguro de que este es el lugar?

Aiacos: Si, aquí fue donde sentí el poder de Siegfried y esa niña – al poco tiempo de buscar vieron que no muy lejos algo se movía de entre la nieve, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Siegfried estaba vivo – no pensé que esa leyenda fuera verdad, aunque veo que estas muy mal herido, Radamanthys, ve tu a buscar a Hagen yo llevare a Siegfried al palacio para que se recupere.

Siegfried: No se preocupen, podre ir solo.

Aiacos: Sera mejor que te calles, que no podrás seguir luchando si no te ayudo

Así los dos se metieron en un portal y fueron hacia el palacio de Hera, cuando Radamanthys llego al palacio vio que Hagen no tenía los Zafiros.

Radamanthys: Si no fuera porque la señora Hera todavía te necesita te juro que tu cabeza estaría en mis manos en poco tiempo.

Hagen: Sabes, no fue nada fácil luchar con ella.

Radamanthys: Ya callate, será mejor largarnos de este lugar.

Otro portal se abrió y desaparecieron de ese lugar.


	9. Chapter 9

15.- Holy Wars…Or Death for All His Friends.

"Hermanos se mataran entre hermanos, regando sangre atreves de la tierra, matando por religión, son cosas que el hombre no entiende pero al final hace"

Hera: Ya veo.

Aiacos: Lo siento mucho, pero si no hubieran intervenido Camus y los demás hubiéramos podido tener esos zafiros.

Hera: Ya no importa, será mejor que todos ustedes se preparen, porque dentro de poco nosotros iremos hacia donde se encuentra Athenea y Serena, ya no vale más la pena que ustedes sigan luchando en mi nombre, esta será la primera vez en que los dioses peleen sus propias guerras.

En poco tiempo todos los que estaban luchando al servicio de Hera se prepararon y sin importar sus heridas decidieron que ya era tiempo del último enfrentamiento, en la misión kido todos estaban lamentando la muerte de Camus, Hyoga y Mercury.

Haruka: Ya fue suficiente, no tenemos tiempo y más importante nuestros amigos han muerto.

Mascara de la muerte: Como les dije antes, la guerra es para morir y en este momento no hay que lamentarse, hay que luchar por su sacrificio, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Lita: Pero…

Serena: Mascara mortal tiene razón, será mejor idear un plan para que luchemos y ganemos.

Mina: Pero que no escuchaste, Amy murió junto con Camuy y Hyoga!

Al poco tiempo de que empezaba la discusión de que hacer, un gran poder se pudo sentir por todos en el interior de la mansión, esta presencia causo a todos que salieran de la mansión para ver qué era lo que pasaba, con todos ya en el jardín principal que era donde se sentía el gran poder vieron del cielo un gran destello blanco, al poco tiempo enfrente de todos estaba parada Hera, esta fue con su armadura de color verde con detalles dorados, al contrario de la armadura de Athenea esta no era tan ostentosa.

Hera: Jajajajaja, así que todavía estaban en este lugar, son muy tontos al permanecer en este lugar después de haber sido atacado una vez, pero me han ahorrado el trabajo de buscarlos.

Athenea: Así que finalmente apareces, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.

Serena: Entonces tu eres Hera, porque, porque fue que mataste a lo que yo tanto quería en la vida? Dijo llorando.

Hera: Porque…

Seiya: Cometa Pegaso!

Todos vieron el gran y potente golpe que fue enviado por Seiya, pero este fue fácilmente detenido por el cosmos de Hera sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo.

Hera: Siempre el caballero Pegaso interfiere en los planes de los dioses, pero esta vez no obtendrás la victoria.

Seiya: No creo en tus palabras, ahora todos hay que elevar al máximo nuestro cosmos para…

Hera entonces lanzo un rayo de energía de uno de sus dedos, el cual viajo rápidamente hasta el pecho de Seiya y se plantó donde anteriormente la espada de Hades había hecho daño.

Hera: Se los diré una vez, esta será su muerte!

Por otra parte Athenea sostenía el cuerpo de Seiya entre sus brazos, mientras este cerraba los ojos poco a poco.

Serena: A qué has venido?

Hera: Cid, Bud denle a la Neo reina Serenity lo que le pertenece – entonces esto sin perder tiempo le enseñaron los cuerpos sin vida de Darién y Sailor Plut, las scouts al verlos cuerpos de ellos estallaron contra la diosa pero antes de que estas llegaran hacia Hera, las detuvo – Bien, Athenea, Serena será mejor que nos retiremos de este lugar y luchemos las tres, ustedes dos contra mí que dicen?, si aceptan el desafío yo me encargare de que mis guerreros no luchen, solo será una pelea entre dioses y no permitiré que nadie más luche en mi favor.

Athenea: Tú lo has dicho, Shion por favor encárgate de que nadie entre en la pelea y cuida de Seiya.

Shion: Pero señorita, no podemos permitir que usted luche.

Athenea: Esta es mi pelea, confía en mí

Shion: Esta bien, solo tenga cuidado.

Serena: Por favor chicas, tampoco quiero que se metan esta pelea la ganare junto con Athenea no necesito nada más.

Michiru: Pero no podemos, nuestra obligación es protegerte!

Serena: No se preocupen, no pienso morir.

Rei: Sera mejor que cumplas tu palabra.

Serena: Lo hare.

Al poco tiempo Serena se transformó en Eternal Sailor Moon y Saori se puso su armadura.

Hera: Muy bien, esto será entretenido – Lanzo el primer ataque que era una ráfaga de energía rojiza, pero este no les dio a ninguna de las dos ya que Athenea con su cosmos creo un campo de energía que no dejo que el ataque las golpeara, pero si levanto mucho polvo, este factor lo uso Hera para ir directamente contra las dos diosas corriendo y tomarlas del cuello y llevarlas hasta una de las paredes de la misión, por otra parte los guerreros de Athenea, Selene y Hera se miraban con desprecio pero no podían desobedecer las órdenes de sus diosas, ya que esto desconcentraría el combate de las tres y nadie quería que su líder muriera o fuera gravemente herida, mientras en la pelea la diosa de la luna y la guerra seguían presas de la gran fuerza de Hera.

Hera: Saben, por muy frágiles que se vean ustedes son muy resistentes.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Sssueltanos, Ssssublime Meditacion Lunar!

Grito Serenity mientras ponía en el rostro de su enemiga el cetro lunar y este desprendía un rayo de energía que dio de lleno en el rostro de Hera, mientras tanto Athenea se tele transporto hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Hera y con su báculo mando una gran cantidad de rayos eléctricos de color azul.

Hera: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Malditas niñas! – al poco tiempo la diosa de la naturaleza extendió la palma de su mano y de la tierra salieron raíces que privaron de sus movimientos a Athenea, finalmente Hera se paró y le dio dos cachetadas a Athenea, al momento que Hera cerro su puño para dar golpes más fuertes Eternal Sailor Moon la envistió con el hombro y parte de la espalda para que no golpeara a Athenea, mientras los demás guerreros observaban angustiados la batalla.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Tendrás que pagar por todos tus pecados.

Hera: Jajaja, pecados? Los dioses no cometemos pecados, porque todo lo hacemos por la humanidad, se nota que tu parte humana todavía no ah sido suprimida – Entonces Hera levanto sus dos manos y pudo hacer que los árboles se movieran, para que atacaran a sus enemigas.

Athenea entonces lanzo más rayos de su báculo y estos quemaron rápidamente a los arboles haciéndolos cenizas, después de eso fue golpeada por parte de Hera, pero al segundo golpe fue bloqueado el puño de la diosa de la naturaleza y luego aventada en contra de los arboles carbonizados, para que luego fuera atacada antes de salir de los escombros.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Espiral Lunar del Corazón, Ataca! – Este ataque salió a gran velocidad, y con gran potencia en dirección a los escombros donde estaba Hera, destruyendo todo a su paso – No creo que haya salido sin daño alguno después de eso – dijo jadeando después de usar un cuarto de su máximo poder.

Athenea: Sera mejor que no te confíes, si bien eres una diosa, nuestros poderes pueden ser destructivos, pero nuestros cuerpos son diferentes – Al poco tiempo se empezó a sentir una gran energía que doblaba fácilmente el poder inicial de Hera, cuando empezó a temblar la tierra y de entre tantos escombros salió la diosa de la naturaleza con pequeñas heridas pero la armadura intacta – Te lo dije.

Serena: Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien así.

Hera: Niñas, morirán!, la diosa extendió sus dos manos y salió una gran ráfaga de energía que fue difícilmente detenida por el escudo de Athenea – Veo que ya han mejorado, pero mi experiencia marcara la diferencia.

Serena: No lo creo, somos dos contra uno, que ventaja piensas que tienes?

Hera: Ilusa – entonces la diosa se tele transporto hacia donde estaba Eternal Sailor Moon y Athenea, para darle un golpe en las costillas a Saori y luego mandar con un golpe en el rostro a Serena donde estaban los caballeros y scouts mirando la batalla ante esto Mars fue rápidamente a levantar a Sailor Moon.

Mars: Estas bien Serena?

Sailor Moon: Sssi, no te preocupes.

Helios: Maldita sea, ya no aguanto más, quieran o no luchare – entonces el guardián de la tierra de las ilusiones incremento sus poderes al máximo y salió en dirección hacia Hera que está golpeando a Athenea, pero Helios fue detenido por la marioneta cósmica de Minos y rápidamente se acercó Kasa hacia Helios para darle un fuerte golpe que lo mando hacia la pared de la mansión kido – maldito, quien eres.

Kasa: Soy Leunades, uno de los siete generales marinos y déjame decirte algo – se aproximó al oído de Helios, vez ese cuerpo sin vida del príncipe Endymion, yo me encargue de matar a esa basura.

Helios: Que?, Pagaras.

Kasa: Justo como dijo Alberich, eres muy impulsivo, jajaja.

Ikki: Entonces tus eres un perfecto imbécil, después de que te mate con tanta facilidad te atreves a regresar, dime es valentía o estupidez.

Kasa: Fénix!, no soy el hombre que era antes, será mejor que te prepares para morir.

Ikki: Hey tu niño, peleaste alado de Shiryu anteriormente verdad?

Helios: Si

Ikki: Bien entonces ayúdame contra esta basura.

Al poco tiempo todos iniciaron una batalla campal, ya que las scouts fueron contra todos los que estaban al servicio de Hera pero los caballeros dorados se fueron directamente contra los jueces del infierno, mientras que las scouts luchaban contra Cid, Bud, Hagen, Siegfried, por otro lado Seiya K. uso el nuevo broche de pelea que le fue entregado por sus hermanos y se transformó en Sailor Star Fighter, al contrario del traje negro que siempre usaba para la batalla, ahora era de color dorado y su poder había aumentado grandes proporciones.

Fighter: Bien Atlas, es hora de terminar nuestra batalla.

Atlas: Como desees niña, solo que esta vez mi poder también aumento igual que el tuyo.

Fighter: Entonces que esperamos – antes de que iniciara la pelea Sailor Uranus detuvo del hombro a Fighter.

Uranus: Por favor déjame luchar a tu lado.

Fighter: Pero Uranus, está bien hay que ganar por todos los que hemos perdido.

Así la batalla final dio inicio, pero ninguna de las tres diosas que estaban luchando se dio cuenta de que a la tierra se aproximaba una energía igual de grande que las de ellas, en el palacio de Hera cosas diferentes estaba pasando, por el techo del palacio entro una gran energía y fue en dirección a Rini.

Galaxia: Así que de este lugar es donde salió esa gran energía, que!, una niña!, Hey tu despierta – dijo dándole palmadas en la cara.

Rini: Que?, no ya no me lastimes!

Galaxia: No digas tonterías, dime tu eres Hera?

Rini: No, no soy ella, pero tú quién eres?

Galaxia: Soy Sailor Galaxia.

Rini: Que, entonces tú debes de conocer a Sailor Moon.

Galaxia: Si, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que la deje de ver, dime que es este lugar.

Rini: Es el palacio de Hera, ella me tuvo como su prisionera e inicio la extracción de mi poder.

Galaxia: Ya veo, aunque no lo parezcas tú tienes un gran poder dentro, sabes usarlo?

Rini: Si yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia y juro que castiga a Hera en el nombre de la luna del futuro.

Galaxia: Si como sea, crees poder luchar?

Rini: Si, me vengare, por cierto dime como es que eres una scout y no estas luchando junto a sailor moon?

Galaxia: Eso es porque yo no pertenezco a esta o ninguna otra galaxia, yo soy la sailor más poderosa del universo y mi deber es castigar a toda la maldad del universo.

Rini: Ya veo, entonces será mejor ir a donde Hera y sus guerreros fueron.

Galaxia: No te preocupes, estaremos ahí en unos minutos.

Por otra parte la batalla continuaba a pesar de que era muy difícil luchar contra tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo los dioses guerreros podían luchar a la par contra las scouts, los jueces y los caballeros dorados demostraban sus mejores técnicas, pero Aiacos estaba en su límite ya que después de haber enfrentado a Camus su armadura no estaba lista al cien por ciento, mientras que Atlas y las scouts demostraban grandes habilidades sin que ninguno de los guerreros se debilitara.

Hera: Paso lo que menos quería, han iniciado una lucha sin nuestro consentimiento, no piensan detener a sus guerreros?

Eternal Sailor Moon: No! Ellos luchan por sus propias convicciones, y si esta es la única manera de ganar ellos harán todo lo posible para obtener la victoria.

Athenea: Así es!, ahora es tiempo de terminar esta guerra.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Sublime Curación Lunar! – la scout mando gran parte de su energía a todos los caballeros y scouts para que se recuperaran, pero el costo fue medianamente grande ya que la energía que le quedaba solo era para usar un último ataque – espero que les sea de ayuda mi poder.

Hera: Eres una tonta! Ahora esta batalla no tiene sentido - después un tiempo de luchar contra Athenea y Sailor Moon la diosa de la naturaleza empezó a acumular energía en sus manos para darle el golpe final a Serena, hasta que un gran resplandor de color dorado se vio en el cielo y opaco toda visión posible de los combatientes.

Radamanthys: Pero qué demonios pasa?

Kanon: Sienten esa energía? Es tan grande como la de las diosas

Shion: Sera mejor prepararnos, si otro dios ha venido a luchar Athenea y Selene no podrán contra él.

Galaxia: Hera!, has iniciado una guerra que no podrás ganar, esta fue perdida antes de iniciar.

Rini al ver varios combatientes pensó que todo estaba perdido y bajo de los brazos de sailor galaxia para dirigirse hacia sailor moon que estaba ya muy agotada.

Rini: Serena tonta, porque luchaste sin mí?

Sailor Moon: Me alegra verte con bien, veo que sailor galaxia te ayudo, sabía que en el fondo ella era buena.

Todas las scouts se sorprendieron al ver a su antiguo enemigo luchando a favor de sailor moon.

Jupiter: Pensé que tú ya no volverías!

Galaxia: Siempre que haya maldad en este universo Sailor Galaxia surgirá de la obscuridad del espacio para desaparecer el mal desde sus raíces como la Sailor Scout más poderosa del universo.

Hera: Veo que ese inútil de Drinzor no pudo completar una simple tarea, fue un inútil.

Entonces Sailor Galaxia fue junto con su gran espada a atacar a Hera, pero al momento de dar la primera cortada, esta fue detenida por el dedo índice de Hera.

Hera: Nadie me tomara viva o muerta, el tiempo ah llegado de hacer las cosas bien, yo y ustedes lucharemos hasta el final, lucharemos hasta el final – Entonces la diosa tomo la espada de la scout por la hoja y la aventó con gran fuerza hacia Athenea, la diosa de la guerra ayudo a galaxia a amortiguar el golpe, al poco tiempo Athenea se dio cuenta de que galaxia luchaba de su lado y las dos diosas junto con la scout se abalanzaron contra Hera, la primera en atacar fue Athenea con su báculo dando grandes rayos que eran fácilmente evadidos, pero rápidamente fue interceptada por un puño de galaxia que la mando hacia los pies de Eternal Sailor Moon para después ser atacada

Serena: Dulce luz de estrellas de las Sailor Scouts! – el golpe lo recibió directamente y este hizo que al poco tiempo la armadura de Hera se destruyera.

Hera: Malditas! Pagaran!

Antes de que Hera pudiera lanzar el último ataque un gran trueno cayó del cielo, ese relámpago llamo l atención de todos los presentes y de entre la luz blanca salió una figura masculina.

Zeus: Ya basta!, este día tendrá que ser borrado de la mente de todos.

Athenea: Padre, porque has bajado?

Zeus: No seas tonta, tú junto con Selene y Hera iniciaron una guerra que ah derramado sangre sudor y lágrimas de sus guerreros, nadie de ustedes tiene el derecho de defenderse

Hera: Se suponía que tu no sabías nada de esto, porque has venido!

Zeus: Tu eres la culpable, nunca debiste meterte en los asuntos de los dioses terrestres, pero ahora todos me escucharan –el dios con un movimiento de la mano impidió que cualquiera que estuviera en ese lugar se moviera para que escucharan sus palabras.

Zeus: Como ustedes lo sabrán yo soy el dios del trueno Zeus, eh visto sus movimientos desde la tierra y eh tomado la decisión de que ninguno de ustedes recordara nada de lo que paso el día de hoy, mejor dicho la orden de generales marinos, los espectros de Hades, los caballeros de Athenean las sailor scouts y los dioses guerreros quedan disueltas hasta que haya una nueva guerra, yo junto con todos los dioses del Olimpo y Odín no lucharemos más hasta que haya gente que sepa el significado que somos nosotros los dioses.

Serena: Pero que tonterías, que pasara con Tokio de Cristal y los muertos en batalla?

Zeus: El futuro depende de ustedes, en el futuro nadie sabe si Tokio de Cristal en verdad existirá.

Rini: Pero yo vengo del futuro y puedo asegurar de que ese lugar existe!

Zeus: Tu futuro es diferente del nuestro, si Endymion murió en esta época no es posible que Tokio de crista exista, el futuro es incierto incluso para los dioses.

Zeus les dijo del por qué no deberían de seguir luchando, cuando Mascara mortal encendió su cosmos y desapareció enfrente de todos al igual que Ikki, Helios Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Haruka, Fighter, Rei, Lita, los tres jueces del infierno, Atlas, Kasa y Siegfried, para aparecer en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del Santuario.

Serena: A dónde han ido?

Hera: Parece ser que esos niños quieren jugar más, será mejor dejarlos por mi parte esta batalla seguiría, pero si tienen una mejor solución a esto será mejor que la digan.

En el santuario todos estaban confundidos.

Radamanthys: En donde demonios estamos?

Mascara de la muerte: Tranquilos, los eh traído aquí, por que no pienso dejar de luchar, o es que ustedes quieren dejar las cosas así?

Haruka: No, esos malnacidos pagaran!

Minos: Bien, esto se pondrá más interesante, sin la interrupción ni estorbo de los demás.

Dejando de lado la plática de los dioses, Mascara mortal tomo la decisión de que los caballeros y scouts tenían que resolver sus diferencias, entonces Fighter y Uranus fueron directamente hacia Atlas tomándolo de los brazos y haciendo que este se golpeara fuertemente contra uno de los pilares del campo de entrenamiento, para después darle golpes en todo el cuerpo sin que este pudiera salir de la prisión de puños que recibía por parte de las scouts del sistema exterior.

Ikki: Niño espero que ya a estas alturas sepas luchar y te enfrentes a esa basura de Kasa, si es que quieres vengar la muerte de tus amigos y en especial la de Shiryu.

Helios: No te preocupes, yo lo venceré.

Kasa entonces será mejor que te mate primero – el último de los generales marinos se fue directamente contra Helios dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas que pudo hacer que este se doblara del dolor, pero al poco tiempo sorprendió a Kasa tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo con gran fuerza por los aires para brincar y bajarlo al suelo con un fuerte golpe, mientras Helios luchaba otros ya habían iniciado sus combates.

Siegfried: Veo que eres una niña muy resistente, igual o no, mejor que esa inútil scout que intento desafiarme.

Jupiter: Que dijiste?, pagaras por tus palabras.

Siegfried: Veo que eres muy fuerte, pero en verdad piensas ganarme?

La batalla entre Jupiter y Siegfried era muy distinta a la que el dios guerrero tuvo contra Mercury, ya que Jupiter mostraba mayor fuerza y precisión en sus ataques, también contaba el hecho de que anteriormente había recibido un golpe en el corazón por parte de Mercury y debido a esto el dios guerrero no tenía la velocidad suficiente para esquivar los golpes, solo se limitaba a bloquearlos, cerca de ese lugar Ikki junto con Mars estaban inmersos en una batalla más agresiva en contra de Radamanthys, la bata inicio con un puño de fuego por parte de los dominantes de las llamas, pero fueron detenidos por el juez, quien les devolvió el ataque que esquivaron brincando para luego ser tomados por las manos y llevados a un lugar algo retirado de donde estaban, pero Mars rápidamente le pudo dar un golpe en el rostro para que los soltara, por otra parte Saga junto con Shaka luchaban contra Minos y Mascara mortal junto con Kanon peleaban contra Aiacos.

Helios: Ahora veras que no soy solo un guardián, ni alguien con cara bonita, sentirás el poder del Reino de las Ilusiones!

Kasa: Sera mejor que inicies niño, yo no seré tan fácil como Alberich – Helios rápidamente fue contra Kasa dando una patada que fue evadida, pero Kasa respondió dando un cabezazo y un golpe en el rostro de Helios, pero rápidamente Helios inicio a dar diferentes golpes en todo el cuerpo de Kasa pero al golpe final Kasa se transformó en Rini ya que el general marino pudo leer el corazón del guardián de las Ilusiones.

Helios: Que cosas haces?

Kasa: Niño eh podido ver atreves de tu corazón y no eres en nada diferente al príncipe Endymion, tu mayor debilidad es…..

Helios: Nunca te lo perdonare, una persona como tu es despreciable, has jugado con los sentimientos de muchas personas y has ganado haciendo trampa! – entonces Helios junto gran cantidad de energía en uno de sus puños y golpeo la ilusión creada por Kasa – Yo soy el guardián del mundo de las Ilusiones, y no puedo permitir que una persona como tu manipule estas a su antojo, las ilusiones son sueños que con el tiempo son realidad, y tú no me vencerás porque mi más grande ilusión ya se cumplió, eh recibido el amor y aprecio de Rini y no permitiré que te atrevas a usar su imagen una vez más –entonces Helios incremento al máximo sus energías para golpear fuertemente Kasa, el golpe fue muy grande que en segundos destruyo la armadura de Kasa sin dificultades, el problema fue que en ese golpe uso gran parte de su poder – Ahora será mejor ir a ayudar a alguien más – entonces decidió que iría con Jupiter para luchar.

Atlas: So unas malditas! –dijo mientras explotaba su cosmos para luchar.

Fighter: Te mereces eso y más maldito!

Uranus: Rápido ataquemos! – al momento que las dos scouts estaban a punto de dar un golpe de lado izquierdo y derecho Atlas rápidamente se quitó y provoco que las dos se golpearan.

Fighter: Maldita sea, Fíjate tonta!

Uranus: Yo, si tú eres la primera que no se fija, debí de haberlo sabido de alguien que es scout de otro planeta

Atlas: Jajajaja no luchen entre ustedes, yo soy su oponente, Corona de Llamas!

Rápidamente las scouts esquivaron el golpe separándose, esto lo aprovecho Atlas y fue a buscar a Fighter estos luchaban de una manera muy directa, ya no se preocupaban de lanzar explosiones de energía, solo deseaban terminar la pelea, así rápidamente Atlas tomo a Fighter de su cabello y llevo su rostro rápidamente contra la palma de su mano donde creo una bola de fuego e imprimió fuerza para sacar volando a la scout contra el suelo, después Atlas fue contra Uranus e iniciaron un intercambio de golpes hasta que Uranus detuvo uno de los golpes de Atlas y lo envió a estamparse contra una columna de mármol, pero como Atlas se golpeó de espaldas este rápidamente tomo a Uranos por las dos manos y la llevo contra el suelo para después quemarla con su cosmos durante unos minutos, apresar de ser poco tiempo el que estuvo siendo quemada poco a poco su energía empezó a descender drásticamente hasta que ya no pudo moverse, cuando Atlas estaba a punto de dar el golpe final a Uranus, Fighter apareció para darle con un rayo de energia que fue evitado por Atlas para después ir directamente contra Fighter y tomarla de la cintura para ponerla contra una roca que estaba ahí.

Atlas: Maldita sea! Ya deja de luchar, hemos peleado tres veces y no te has cansado, en verdad eres molesta.

Fighter: Maldito!, no puedo dejarte ir sin que muera en el intento tu mataste lo más preciado para mí y debes de pagar.

Al poco tiempo Atlas también incendio todas sus energías para quemar también a Fighter.

Uranus: Tierraaaaaaaaaaaa Tiemblaaaaaaaaaaa! – el golpe dio en la espalda de Atlas e hirió gravemente al caballero del sol, solo para ser rematado por Fighter.

Fighter: Rayooooooooooooo de Luz Estelar!

La combinación de los ataques y la falta de energía de Atlas provoco que este callera muerto.

Fighter: Final mente se terminó, jajajaja, gracias hermanos, gracias princesa.

Uranus: Y yo, que acaso no me estas agradecida?

Fighter: Gracias amiga – será mejor ayudar a los demás.

Uranus: No creo, ellos se sienten lo suficientemente poderosos como para no ser ayudados por nadie, no crees?

Al poco tiempo Uranus se dio cuenta de que Fighter estaba en el suelo sin respirar, mientras ella veía que le pasaba a Fighter, Saga y Shaka continuaban una lucha muy difícil contra Minos.

Minos: Sus habilidades son grandes, pero no me dejare vencer por dos inútiles como ustedes.

Shaka: Espero no te retractes de tus palabras, Capitulación de Duendes y Demonios!

El ataque fue desviado por la mano de Minos, pero sin darse cuenta otro ataque lo lastimo.

Saga: Explosión de Galaxias!

El ataque dio contra Minos, pero gracias a su resistencia el daño no fue tan grande.

Minos: Mmmalditos!

Shaka: Tal vez tu error fue desafiar a dos caballeros dorados al mismo tiempo, pero si hubieras estado solo contra cualquiera de los dos, esta batalla sería más difícil, prepárate para morir.

Minos: Marione…..

Saga: Sera mejor que no lo hagas – le dijo mientras sostenía las manos del juez para después darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago con una de sus rodillas.

Shaka: Tesoroo del Cieloooooooo! – Saga dejo a Minos en el suelo, para que el ataque de Shaka diera contra el juez haciendo que muriera en instantes.

Saga: Sera mejor irnos y ver quien necesita ayuda, no creo que los otros quieran que nos metamos en sus batallas.

Jupiter: Trueno de Jupiter, Resuenaaaa!

Siegfried: Ya te dije, niña no puedes hacerme nada – decía mientras sostenía la bola eléctrica de energía de Jupiter.

Jupiter: Mientes!, tu poder está disminuyendo lentamente, dime que te pasa, tal vez te perdone la vida.

Siegfried: Callate, Ventisca del Dragón!, veras niña no es fácil enfrentar los hechos cuando todo tu mundo está pintado de negro, antes deseaba que mi amor riera conmigo antes de que la mañana viniera, ahora ese sueño es nada, porque mi gran amor está muerto.

Jupiter: Y por qué no luchaste por tu amor? – decía mientras se levantaba después de la caída

Siegfried: Porque mis deseos de estar con ella me cegaron y no vi que fue lo que en verdad pasaba, pero ahora morirás solo por la satisfacción de desahogarme con alguien, Espada Odín!

Esta vez el ataque fue evadido y Jupiter rápidamente fue corriendo hacia Siegfried para tomarlo de las manos y ponerlo contra una pared y darle golpes en las costillas y el rostro, pero nada funcionaba, hasta que el dios guerrero tomo del brazo a jupiter para lanzarla hacia el cielo y quitársela de encima, mientras jupiter caía en el suelo cómodamente una voz en su cabeza le hablo.

Voz: Él es el guerrero de la leyenda, su punto débil es donde todos guardamos nuestros sentimientos, nadie en el universo es inmune al amor, por eso su debilidad es su amor.

Jupiter: Ya veo, entonces significa que su corazón es su debilidad, solo me pregunto de donde habrá venido esa voz?, bien Siegfried es hora de terminar esto!

La scout fue directamente hacia el dios guerrero evadiendo todos y cada uno de los golpes y ráfagas de energía que este mandaba, cuando junto todo su poder en la palma de su mano y pudo poner su mano sobre el pecho de Siegfried.

Jupiter: Dragón del Truenooooooooooooooooo!, Resuena!

Siegfried: Que?, Dragón?, ya veo todo este tiempo me enfrente a un Dragón tan poderoso como Shiryu.

Después de decir esto un gran relámpago de color azul y en forma de dragón salió de la espalda Siegfried destruyendo toda su armadura y matándolo en segundos.

Jupiter: Espero no volver a luchar de esta manera nunca más – cayo desmayada, la batalla de Ikki y Mars contra Radamanthys pintaba bien para los dominantes del fuego, ya que esta vez los dos estaban si no sincronizados para atacar, sabían ya en qué momento hacerlo sin estorbar a su compañero.

Mars: Bien, este será tu fin!

Ikki: No seas tan apresurada, el todavía tiene muchas fuerzas, no es así Radamanthys? – dijo burlándose del juez, ya que no podía luchar como deseaba contra dos oponentes tan fuertes.

Radamanthys: Gran Caucion! – la descarga de poder fue tan grande que ninguno de los dos evadió el ataque, ya que si lo hacían solo perderían fuerzas tratando de desviarla o suprimirla, así que Ikki solo detuvo el ataque con las dos manos, mientras Mars se movía rápido hacia el juez para atacarlo.

Mars: Ave de Fuego!

El ataque fue directamente contra el juez y termino con su vida rápidamente.

Por otra parte Mascara mortal y Kanon también habían terminado con Aiacos en poco tiempo, después un portal se abrió y todos se reunieron para ir hacia donde estaba el final de la guerra.

16.- All you need is….Love?...Hope?...or…maybe booth.

No hay nada en este mundo que no este hecho, nada que cantes que no haya sido cantado, al final solo necesitas amor.

Cuando los guerrero regresaron a lo que quedaba de la mansión kido, todos se sorprendieron al ver a todos con bien, pero heridos.

Serena: Hasta que regresaron!

Rini: Rapido, es necesario llevar a Uranus y Jupiter a una cama – mientras todos atendían a sus compañeros, Zeus les dijo la resolución de la guerra, ya que estaba esperando a que todos llegaran.

Zeus: Son en verdad valientes, lamento no haber podido hacer esto antes, bien ahora todos escuchen nosotros los dioses no nos interpondremos más en la voluntad del hombre, si bien ustedes son guerreros y grandes combatientes no merecen el tipo de vida que han llevado hasta el día de hoy, así que decidí que Athenea, Selene, Pegaso y Sailor Saturn vengan conmigo al Olimpo.

Todos: Que!

Serena: Así es, si ustedes bien son el ejemplo de guerreros, también demostraron ser lo suficientemente egoístas como para desobedecer la orden del máximo Dios e irse a luchar, cuando todo estaba terminando.

Athenea: Pero no quiero que se enojen ni se entristezcan, al final todos los muertos revivirán y no habrá más guerras.

Ikki: No es justo!, nosotros luchamos no por un bien personal ni común, solo para defender este mundo de seres malignos, y ahora nos dicen que todo lo que pasamos y vivimos fue en vano, esa es la decisión más egoísta que haya escuchado, en especial viniendo de las diosas a las que tanto defendimos durante toda una vida!

Si bien el tono de voz del Fénix era agresivo, todos sabían que él tenía la razón.

Hera: Ves Zeus, te lo dije, los humanos son unos mal agradecidos que solo son interesados y mundanos.

Zeus: Calla! Al final yo prevaleceré!

Entonces Zeus con un movimiento de la mano paro el tiempo e hizo que Hera, Pegaso, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Moon lo tomaran del brazo para subir a la tierra de los dioses, donde ningún humano a excepción de unos cuantos habían ido.

Seiya: Y qué fue lo que has hecho con ellos?

Zeus: Eh borrado sus recuerdos, se siguen conociendo pero nunca sabrán de la existencia de los dioses, se los caballeros y las scouts, el destino nunca fue hecho para estar perpetuado como la piedra, el destino debe de ser cumplido por la voluntad de los humanos, si ellos piensan que no existimos por que no los ayudamos es lo mejor, es una raza que debe de madurar, si ellos creen en los dioses porque nos han visto, ya sabemos que su miedo es medido con la fe, si creen en ellos mismo es porque han roto las barreras del tiempo, el espacio y la mente para llegar a donde están y más importante si nosotros podemos ayudarlos será mejor no hacerlo porque la tierra es para ellos y deben de cuidarla y si ellos pueden ayudarnos será mejor no recibir su ayuda, porque en ese momento nosotros los ayudaremos, déjenlos ser.

Mina: Voy tarde a la escuela, espero que no me regañe esta vez Amy por ser tan impuntual – decía mientras iba corriendo en dirección a su primer día de clases en la preparatoria, cuando de repente chocho con un chico de cabellos verdes y mirada inocente – Oye! Fíjate por donde vaz niño.

Shun: Sera mejor que te pares primero – ante esto Mina se sintió apenada y cautivada por el chicho que la ayudo.

Mina: Gracias

Shun: No te preocupes, mejor dime cómo te llamas?

Mina: Minako Aino, pero todos me dicen Mina, oye si no tienes planes más tarde irías conmigo a tomar un café? – de repente llego Rei y la tomó por sorpresa.

Rei: Hey tu tonta, él ya tiene novia!

Mina: Y cómo sabes?, es porque soy amiga de ella y va en mi escuela se llama Jun

Mina: Es eso verdad?

Shun: Si, es una lástima, será en otra ocasión, jajaja – Así el peliverde tomo rumbo hacia un lugar desconocido.

Rei: Le faltó decirme hola, sí que es un tonto, bueno que cualquier manera nos vemos luego Mina cuídate.

En la carretera había un grupo de amigos viendo el mar.

Haruka: Espero te guste lo que te prepare de cumpleaños!

Michiru: Siempre me ah gustado lo que haces, por eso te amo Haruka

Haruka: No todo es gracias a mí, también hay que darle las gracias a Seiya, el me ayudo con la idea.

Michiru: Ya veo, entonces cuando lo veo también le daré un beso – en ese momento los hermanos three light llegaban en su carro para festejar el cumpleaños de Michiru y pasar un buen rato.

17.-This Is The End My friends

Hola, como verán este es el final de historia, al final nadie gana ni pierde, la voluntad universal fue la que decidió todo, si se preguntan qué paso con Rini y Helios, ellos no podrán usar las puertas del tiempo otra vez, ellos pertenecen a una dimensión diferente, donde Tokio de Cristal existe y no se puede cambia el tiempo de otra dimensión, plut por su parte está en Tokio de cristal y sus poderes como guardiana del tiempo han sido borrados, espero que les haya gustado la historia y se hayan divertido mientras la leían, este fue mi primer trabajo como redactor, eh pensado en hacer otro crossover, pero este seria de dragon ball y sailor moon, pero todavía no tengo ideas con buenos cimientos, Rini no desapareció porque ella estaba en otra dimensión donde Endymion si existe y es llevada a otra donde ya no existe así que el padre del futuro existe para que ella pueda vivir, aunque el del pasado ya no esté vivo, mientras escribía esta historia me inspiraba si bien viendo la serie de Sailor Moon o Saint Seiya cuando me faltaba inspiración, por otro lado también me inspiraba escuchando Heavy Metal como Rhapsody, Blind Guardian, Slayer, Megadeth y Metallica también lo hacía con Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Soda Stereo, QBO, Los Beatles, Rolling Stones, U2, Coldplay, Muse y Radiohead, les agradezco sus reviews y bueno por ahora es todo…..eso si es que no se me ocurre hacer otro fic en poco tiempo o yo que sé, abecés soy algo tonto pero con esfuerzo logro hacer y obtener lo que quiero.

18. – La voluntad del dios que no se cumplió.

Mientras tanto en un lugar en Grecia o mejor dicho en un bar llamado Underworld se podía escuchar la música de una banda inglesa.

Radio: Y esos fueron los Rolling Stones interpretando Wild Horses, será mejor que compren su disco si es que quieren más de las piedras rodantes.

Shion: Escuchaste eso?

Ikki: Si, no creo que su poder haya sido tan grande, pero creo que por el momento será mejor no molestar los designios de Zeus.

Saga: Veo que esta batalla fue difícil, pero al final nadie gano.

Kanon: Es parte de la vida, a veces nadie gana o pierde, solo depende de nosotros ser felices.

Mascara mortal: Sera mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso, si no podría explotar otra guerra y ya no estoy de humos de luchar, lo único que extraño es la casa de cáncer.

Ikki: Eso lo dices por tu decorado?

Mascar Mortal: Algo así, pero si no fuera por nuestro poder mental ahora seriamos perfectos desconocidos no es así – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a otra mesa donde había tres sujetos vestidos con una gabardina negra.

Radamanthys: Ya lo creo, ya lo creo.

Kanon: Por cierto le has preguntado algo a tu hermano sobre la batalla?

Ikki: No, y no creo que sepa algo del pasado, pero el día que alguno de ellos recuerde ese día lucharemos otra vez.

Saga: Solo espero que sea en mucho tiempo.

Ikki: Los dioses no cumplen su palabra.

Kanon: Ya veo, Esmeralda no regreso eso si que fue una pena.

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, espero estén bien. Pues vamos a iniciar nuevamente, desde ahorita menciono que este fic será el ultimo de SS o DBZ, ambas series me gustan pero ansío mucho hacer otras cosas, en algún momento me cazaba la idea de hacer un fic de God Of War y SM o de Batman y SM, pero la realidad es que no creo que haya personas que estén al tanto de God Of War y Batman, y al mismo tiempo estén empapados del universo de SM, ya que son tres cosas muy contrastantes. El fic de Batman y SM no se desarrollaría con bases de las películas, si no en los comics y películas animadas. Bueno no se que opinen, tengo varias ideas pero no hay nada en concreto todavía, por otro lado deseo hacer un fic de SM solas pero desarrollar la idea en otros aspectos más allá del amor o los poderes. Inicie con un prologo, no se si extenso pero deseo dejar bases bien cimentadas y ponerlos a pensar de los que podrían ser los enemigos de SS/SM.

**Advertencia: Al final hay una frase de un ser histórico poco amado, no soy nada de lo que representan los ideales y actos de ese hombre, la puse simplemente por que habrá unos cuantos ideales que plasmare en uno de los personajes que aparecerán en este fic.**

Los antiguos

Hace varias centurias, más allá de los grandes filósofos griegos y más grande que el valor de los espartanos existió un ente llamado el primordial, creador del universo y del tiempo en si, nadie sabe cuando inicio pero en el primer suspiro de vida del universo creo a dos hermanos. Los cuales eran extensiones de su propio pensamiento. Por un lado el hermano mayor, el gran Egeon, rey de los Hecatonquiros y por el otro Urano, rey de los Titanes.

A cada uno se le concedieron tres bendiciones, la bendición de la eternidad, la bendición de la fuerza ilimitada y la bendición de la creación, un día por mandato del primordial los dos se repartieron el universo en partes iguales y cada uno debía de crear vida para que las fuerzas de la naturaleza pudieran coexistir en igualdad y así hacer que el primordial dejara que todo su poder no se acumulara en el mismo si no también en el resto de la nueva vida que estaba a punto de crearse.

El primordial viendo el final de su tiempo decidió esparcirse en manera de estrellas y soles a lo largo y ancho de todo el universo, su único comunicado a sus hijos antes de su expansión fue que un buen día Urano seria asesinado por su propio hijo y esto iniciaría una maldición que se extendería hasta la tercera generación, la generación de los dioses, a Egeon le comunicaron que el seria traicionado por su propio hermano, condenado por el trueno y torturado por las ernias.

Ambos hermanos hicieron oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a las advertencias finales del primordial. Así pasaron siglos y los dos creaban vida, daban fuerza a lo creado y compartían su eternidad con el universo, este ultimo acto causo que la eternidad de la cual fueron bendecidos disminuyera poco a poco hasta hacerlos vulnerables a la muerte. Urano entonces decidió hacer su reinado eterno y de su costilla creo a Gaia, la primer titán, y entre los dos tuvieron un hijo llamado Cronos, este niño fue creciendo y en la adolescencia cuestionaba a su madre el porque su padre no podía ser el único gobernante del universo, si veía a Egeon y se despreocupaba de que su reinado no fuera eterno, sabia que si Egeon o Urano morían todas las bendiciones del muerto pasarían a formar parte del vivo y así, solo así, el vivo recuperaría la bendición de la eternidad.

Egeon sabia perfectamente la ambición de Cronos, hacer que Urano entrara en duda y ser el único heredero de el y de su hermano, a los pocos años Urano y Egeon cayeron en la guerra, un arte de destrucción y furia que arrasaba con estrellas, soles y planetas, todo ser vivo por más diminuta existencia que tuviera o por más grande que fuera eligió un bando y ambos ejércitos se enfrentaron en una batalla de proporciones cósmicas, las estrellas eran lanzadas para destruir vidas y cada sol explotaba para crear destrucción.

Cronos se había cansado de las batallas, eran eternas y en vez de acercarlo a ser rey lo alejaban ya que Urano lo había recriminado por hacerle sufrir a sus enemigos antes de morir y al ver que la guerra costaba centenares de vidas cada vez se convencía más de que era mejor llegar a la paz con Egeon.

Poco antes de que Urano y Egeon acordaran la paz, Cronos asesino a su propio padre, sin que Gaia ni Egeon supieran que había sido asesinado y haciéndolo pasar por una muerte natural y silenciosa, entonces Cronos, como único heredero de Urano, acordó la paz con su tío, Egeon, a pesar de conocer la existencia uno del otro era la primera vez que dos seres, descendientes del primordial, se veían las caras. Egeon era el ser que imponía más miedo, el era gigantesco, del tamaño de un titán, poseía cien brazos y cincuenta cabezas y cada cabeza y brazo estaba distribuido a lo largo y ancho de todo su torso, espalda y costados, por otra parte Cronos tenia una aparecía humana, piel gris y del mismo tamaño de Egeon.

Los dos siguieron gobernando y mientras la vida se seguía gestando a lo largo del universo Cronos vio que su madre, Gaia, le pedía que hubiera un heredero, entonces fijo sus ojos en la Tierra, el único planeta que creció con vida rápidamente y ahí se gesto una fuerza llamada Rea, la primer titán creada de manera divina y gestada en el núcleo de la tierra, la titán de la naturaleza, ella y Cronos cayeron enamorados y engendraron hijos, hijos que el titán Cronos no veía con buenos ojos ya que su padre, Urano le advirtió antes de morir que Cronos al igual que su padre Urano seria asesinado por mano de uno de sus propios hijos, entonces Cronos para evitar la maldición devoraba a sus propios herederos para que nunca hubiera alguien que cumpliera la profecía de su padre.

Rea al ver tales actos decidió esconder al último de sus hijos y en ves de que Cronos devorara carne y huesos devoro piedras y arena, el ultimo hijo de Cronos ahora de nombre Zeus se refugió con su abuela Gaia y al ser un adulto apareció frente a su padre para iniciar la gran guerra de titanes contra dioses, el resto de los titanes fueron concebidos por Cronos para ayudarlo a regir con mano de hierro y espada de fuego la parte del universo que le correspondía por ser heredero de Urano.

La guerra no se hizo esperar más y por un lado Cronos y los titanes enfrentaban a Zeus y los dioses, los titanes eran **Océano** gobernante de las aguas más profundas de cada planeta, **Ceo** gobernante de las mentes y la inteligencia que los seres vivos albergaban, **Crío** defensor de la vida y los animales que habitaban cada planeta, **Japeto** el primer humano de la existencia e ignorante de su descendencia, **Cronos** regidor del tiempo y el espacio, **Temis** la titán del orden y encargada de dar rectitud al espacio, **Febe **la titán de las victorias y glorias de los reyes, **Tetis **la titán de la nada y regidora del vacío, **Caos** el titán de la confusión y la destrucción, **Gaia **la titán de la naturaleza del universo y encargada de dar vida y muerte a las estrellas**, Prometeo **defensor de lo justo y dador de oportunidades, **Atlas **titán de la fuerza de cada ser vivoy de los días nuevos y el titán final, **Hiperion**, el titán de los cielos y el forjador de la alianza entre las estrellas y los hombres

Los dioses eran conformados por Zeus, Hades, Poseidón, Deméter, Hestia y Hera, estos eran pocos y debido a su inexperiencia tenían todas las de perder entonces Zeus en su desesperación recurrió a Egeon para ayudarle a luchar contra los titanes, Egeon ayudo a los dioses a luchar por que creía que matando a Cronos la paz regresaría al universo y entonces podría traicionar a los dioses para que el se convirtiera en el único gobernante del universo y aparte había hecho replicas de barro de si mismo para prepararse para entrar nuevamente en guerra.

La primer titán en caer fue Rea ya que Cronos se entero de la traición de ocultar a su hijo y asesino a su propia esposa, nuevamente la guerra se extendió pero esta vez más rápido. Egeon mando a su ejercito , un titán y un hecatonquiro se enfrentaban a muerte, el campo de la ultima batalla estaba puesto el ejercito de los dioses y Egeon se formo en el lado norte del universo y el ejercito de los titanes, encabezado por Cronos, se alineo en el lado sur, los ejércitos chocaron y mientras los soldados se enfrentaban Egeon y Zeus luchaban contra Cronos, finalmente el titán sucumbió a los poderes en conjunto de sus rivales por que el titán no sabia usar bien sus poderes, algunos Titanes cayeron muertos a manos del resto de los dioses debido a que estos no eran bendecidos como Cronos, los pocos titanes vivos fueron condenados y maldecidos, Atlas fue obligado a irse a lo más profundo de la Tierra y cargar el mundo sobre sus brazos, Prometeo fue encadenado y cada día un cuervo devoraba sus entrañas hasta la muerte solo para ser revivido en la noche y repetir la maldición cada día, Cronos fue llevado a un desierto y sobre de el llevaba una caja donde cargaba todos los cuerpos muertos de los titanes fallecidos durante la guerra y Gaia fue encerrada en una estrella joven, la cual absorbería sus poderes para que la estrella brillara con intensidad, la estrella Naos e Hiperion fue encarcelado dentro de la llama que daría fuerza a Zeus y sus hermanos para tener poder ilimitado.

Después de la difícil victoria de los dioses sobre el poder de los titanes Zeus vio con malos ojos a su aliado, Egeon el Hecatonquiro, ya que aparte de haber demostrado gran poder ante Cronos quedaron varias replicas de el y cada una, a pesar de ser controladas, tenia un poder abrumador y obedecían a la voluntad de su creador, Entonces se cumplió una de las advertencias del primordial para Egeon, en el momento exacto en que Egeon regresaba hacia la parte del universo que le correspondía fue atacado por Zeus pero el Hecatonquiro evadió los ataques y huyo fuera del alcance de Zeus, ya que no deseaba tener más conflictos y solo quería seguir creando la vida que tanto admiraba.

Zeus entonces fue hacia la estrella Naos y recogió la energía necesaria para crear a tres mujeres, estas se convertirían en las ernias, féminas creadas con el único objetivo de perseguir, torturar, acosar y dar muerte a todo aquel ser viviente que se atreviera a desafiar a los dioses, estas fueron en busca de Egeon y con la ayuda de Zeus lograron someter y hacer que el Hecatonquiro se convirtiera en piedra y fuera perpetuado dentro de una montaña, su alma fue sellada y resguardada en el tártaro, el punto intermedio entre el abismo del infierno y el núcleo de la Tierra. Así se cumplió la segunda y ultima advertencia del primordial, ser condenado por el trueno, el dios Zeus, y ser torturado por las ernias.

A partir de este momento los dioses dejaron los problemas del universo en manos de un solo dios, Apolo, primer hijo de Zeus y en la Tierra se distribuyeron los territorios, quedando el infierno y el tártaro para Hades, Poseidón regiría el mar, Zeus seria el dios del cielo y el trueno, Hera se convertiría en la diosa de la naturaleza y esposa de Zeus, a pesar de ser hermanos se enamoraron, Deméter diosa de la flora de las plantas y Hestia diosa de las ideas.

Los dioses, al momento de tomar posesión de la Tierra, se dieron cuenta de que el titán Hiperion y Japeto dejaron varias creaciones, Japeto fue el primer hombre de la existencia pero no era mortal como el resto, era un ser lleno de sabiduría y el solo aprendió el poder de dar vida a lo inanimado, entonces un día tomo maíz con barro y le dio forma de mujer, hizo una pequeña cortada en su muñeca y la lleno de sangre, le dio vida y juntos crearon una raza, la raza humana, los dioses al ver esto tuvieron miedo, ya que durante la guerra los humanos se habían esparcido sobre la tierra y pensaron que estos podrían rebelarse ante los nuevos gobernadores pero se dieron cuenta de que esta raza era defectuosa ya que carecían de inmortalidad y sabiduría para darse cuenta de las cosas, eran lienzos en blanco para ser manipulados por los dioses.

Por otro lado Hiperion fijo su vista en las lunas del universo pero se dio cuanta de que ninguna brillaba tan hermoso como la luna de la Tierra, ahí el creo, a partir del brillo de la luna y el polvo de estrellas, a una mujer de nombre Serenity, ambos crearon dos cristales, el cristal de plata y el cristal dorado, el ultimo se lo dieron a Japeto y el otro se lo quedaron ellos, así ambas parejas crearon la alianza de las novas para que en el futuro cada raza cuidara una de la otra, durante la guerra Hiperion tuvo una hija con Serenity, entonces Hiperion la escondió en la Tierra junto a Serenity. Los dioses, sin saber que hacer, decidieron darle oportunidad a las nuevas generaciones y crear la mentira que Hiperion se había unido a Zeus y fue traicionado por Cronos.

"_Cuando los miro se que la batalla de mi vida no fue en vano, juntos debemos de acabar con un mundo corrupto para dar nuevos ideales"_

_-Adolf Hitler-_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, espero estén bien verán para este capitulo eh metido un nuevo personaje, un OC, pero durara solo este capitulo, esto solo servirá de preámbulo para los futuros personajes que vendrán, no les pido que hagan una investigación a fondo pero si que se den un tiempo para ver imágenes de Faunos, Centauros, Minotauros, Furias, Ernias, Sirenas (griegas) y demás bestias mitológicas solo de referencia para que imaginen con más detalle como son los nuevos enemigos.

El despertar milenario

La guerra de Hera había terminado, el olimpo permanecía en calma ya que para ellos todo parecía un sueño, los caballeros habían dejado de existir y finalmente Selene y Atenea habían regresado a su lugar de origen, al lado de los dioses, Seiya y Hotaru, quienes habían subido al olimpo junto a las diosas ya que los dos poseían poderes tan grandes como para superar los de Zeus, así que subieron para que en el olimpo los poderes de los caballeros y scouts disminuyeran a un 10%.

Zeus observo que sin gobernantes no habría orden, así que mando a buscar la jarra donde el alma de Poseidón fue sellada por Atenea y reconstruyo el cuerpo de Hades junto con su alma para que estos dos fueran nuevamente a gobernar la parte que le correspondía.

-¡Rápido ya toma mi mano!-Mascara mortal gritaba desesperadamente-¡Afrodita!

-Olvídalo Mascara mortal, ambos sabíamos que la guerra final iniciaría pronto, corre y busca a los otros, haz lo que planeamos y encuentra a Orfeo recuerda que es el único que sabe donde están selladas las almas de los caballeros de plata.

Los caballeros dorados de piscis y cáncer se encontraban huyendo de seis faunos, comandados por Pan, la persecución había iniciado en las ruinas del Partenón donde Mascara mortal y Afrodita habían ido en busca de Orfeo ya que habían escuchado que cerca de las ruinas había un músico que tocaba notas hermosas para los otros pero su música era vacía y falta de emoción, como si gritara que perdió a la mujer que un día amo. Repentinamente Afrodita escucho los pasos de los faunos, galopar entre la obscuridad de los pasillos de la casa de Atenea.

-Ya lárgate Mascara mortal, ese idiota se acerca y si nos mata a los dos no podremos tener oportunidad alguna sin Orfeo, recuerda que también te necesitan Kanon y Saga-El caballero de cáncer se encontraba en el techo del Partenón y esperaba a que Afrodita usara su cosmos y brincara para salir del lugar.

-Maldita sea, solo intenta no morir-Mascara mortal entonces siguió su camino y dejo a Afrodita solo para cubrirlo.

-Así que ya empezaron a recordar, siempre tratando cambiar el orden natural de las cosas, haz esto más fácil y dime ¿Qué demonios intentan hacer?-Dijo Pan a Afrodita estaba rodeado de los seis faunos y miraba de reojo a Pan.

-No se que intenten hacer el resto de los caballeros, si me hubieras dejado ir entonces te hubiera dicho algo, pero antes de eso tendrías que haberme vencido.

Un fauno envistió a Afrodita e hizo que este cayera al suelo y junto con el la armadura dorada de Piscis, pero antes de que el fauno hiciera un movimiento más Afrodita le enterró una rosa blanca en pecho.

-Son muy ignorantes del poder de los caballeros dorados-Dijo Afrodita mientras se levantaba del suelo-Esa rosa blanca absorberá la sangre de quien sea y poco a poco se tornara en rojo carmesí hasta que los latidos del corazón de la victima hayan parado totalmente.

-No, tu eres el ignorante caballero de piscis, a partir de ahora el ejercito olímpico se encargara de buscar a cada caballero para que sea asesinado antes de recordar el pasado, el hecho que mates a uno de nosotros no significa que la guerra termine- al poco tiempo el fauno herido cayo al suelo muerto.

Afrodita entonces empezó a incrementar su cosmos y de la caja de la armadura salio el ropaje sagrado de piscis, la armadura mostraba rasgaduras y piezas rotas, pero eso no impedía que su poder siguiera siendo el mismo.

-Busquen en los alrededores, si hay alguien cerca traigan lo ante mi, necesitamos saber que están planeando los caballeros dorados.

Al poco tiempo los cuatro faunos restantes obedecieron, pero antes de alejarse fueron heridos con las rosas blancas de Afrodita y cayeron muertos.

-Sorprendente, es verdad lo que nos decían-Pan observo como las habilidades de Afrodita eran de tomarse enserio.

-¿Y que les decían?

-Que los caballeros dorados se movían a la velocidad de la luz.

-Entonces lo mejor será que te largues y evites sorprenderte más.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, los faunos que asesinaste fueron del más bajo rango del ejercito del olimpo, por otra parte yo soy diferente, mis ideales son los mismos que los de la voluntad de Zeus y gracias a mi, el ejercito de Platea gano a los persas, así que ya imaginaras mi gran poder.

Los dos contendientes se pusieron en posición de pelea, el primer golpe salio de Afrodita quien lanzo varias rosas blancas para darle fin a la pelea rápidamente pero estas fueron devueltas al lanzador por una fuerte ráfaga de aire saliente de la boca de Pan.

-Tendrás que hacer mucho más para vencerme.

Pan brinco y con una de sus patas le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Afrodita pero el caballero de piscis rápidamente devolvió el golpe y tomo a Pan de la mano para lanzarlo contra uno de los pilares del Partenón e inmediatamente lanzo sus rosas pirañas contra Pan matarlo, Afrodita se sorprendió de que el fauno evadió rápidamente el golpe y las rosas destrozaron uno de los pilares de las ruinas.

-Te dije que era diferente, al inicio me sorprendí por que un humano no debería de tener la capacidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz, pero créeme que nosotros somos más rápidos.

Pan abrió sus brazos de arriaba hacia abajo y dio una fuerte palmada, de ella salieron varias ondas de sonido que rebotaban en el interior del Partenón y generaban un sonido estruendoso, el sonido hizo que Afrodita se tapara los oídos y las partes más dañadas de la armadura se rompieran, así el ropaje sagrado de piscis quedo totalmente destrozado del hombro izquierdo y en parte de los brazos quedara totalmente desnuda la piel de Afrodita.

-¿Y ahora quien es el sorprendido?

-Eh enfrentado a varios guerreros a lo largo de mi vida y me arrepiento de varias cosas, pero créeme que tu no eres nada comparado con el único caballero que logro vencerme, el guerrero de Andrómeda es más terrible que yo así que no me impresiona en nada lo que hagas.

Estas palabras hicieron enojar a Pan y se lanzo contra Afrodita para sostenerlo del cuello y levantarlo unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo, pero rápidamente el caballero de piscis empezó a dar varias patadas en el costado derecho de Pan hasta que lo soltó. Afrodita había probado que su oponente era más rápido y entonces decidió dejar de defenderse para que Pan le diera golpe e hiriera hasta la muerte.

-Así que este es el valor de los caballeros dorados, no valen nada tu y los de tu raza perecerán antes de hacer algo en contra de los dioses.

Afrodita estaba entre los escombros de un pilar y sin poderse mover espero a que le dieran el golpe final, pero Pan desistió al ver la resignación de su oponente.

-¿Acaso no piensas darlo todo por tu diosa?

-Ya lo eh dado todo por ella, al final tu también morirás conmigo.

-No seas idiota, tu estas en el suelo y yo parado frente a ti cubierto de tu sangre.

-Jejejeje y ese es el problema, mi sangre, sin darte cuenta te has bañado en ella y sin saberlo tu muerte esta cerca.

-¿A que te refieres? ¡Habla¡

-Que aparentaste saber mucho de los caballeros dorados, pero solo del grupo no de cada uno y te diré que en mi caso la sangre que corre por mis venas esta envenenada, al igual que mis rosas, desde el primer instante en que tu piel toco mi sangre tus movimientos poco a poco se hicieron lentos e imprecisos, tenias un blanco inmovible y aun así tus puños no daban en el lugar que deberían.

Pan quedo impresionado y sin poder hacer nada más callo muerto al suelo, a los pocos instantes Afrodita murió. Mientras tanto Mascara mortal siguió su camino y en las afueras de la ciudad de Grecia se encontró con Saga y Kanon.

-Esos idiotas nos encontraron, se suponía que el plan no debería de haber salido así ¿Qué haremos ahora Saga?

-Eso significa que Zeus se esta preparando para invadir la Tierra, debemos de apurarnos y encontrar a todos los aliados que podamos. Primero hay que encontrar a Orfeo, a partir de ahora nos separaremos y Kanon ira hacia la india, yo iré a buscar a las guerreras de Selene necesitamos del poder de la rubia y su novia para poder tener una oportunidad para ir hacia el olimpo, tu Mascara mortal sigue buscando a Orfeo y cuando recupere sus recuerdos vayan tras los caballeros de plata, cuando se junten todos nos reuniremos dentro de dos semanas en la isla de la reina muerte.

-¿Cómo fue que los encontraron?

-No lo se Kanon, decidimos entrar al medio día a las ruinas del Partenón como turistas y buscar en los alrededores a Orfeo, pero no lo encontramos entonces note que en algún punto de regreso al Hotel se detuvo a hablar con una chica que trataba de seducirlo, pero Afrodita desistió, ya entrada la noche empezaron a perseguirnos.

-Seguramente debió de haber sido una rastreadora del olimpo, por ahora lo mejor será evitar peleas con extraños y lo más probables es que nos esperen en el santuario y los lugares de procedencia de cada caballero dorado, lo bueno es que solo nosotros tres sabemos en que lugar se encuentran exactamente.

Los caballeros dorados se separaron a partir de ese punto, todo había iniciado después de la guerra contra Hera, Saga se preguntaba por que el, Kanon, Mascara Mortal, Ikki y los tres jueces del infierno seguían con sus recuerdos intactos y el resto los habían perdido todos, en sueños observaba a un gigante que le hablaba y advertía que muy pronto una guerra más grande que cualquier otra iniciaría, en las pocas cosas que vio, observo a un ejercito de bestias luchando contra caballeros pero no solo de Atenea, también los 108 espectros de Hades, los siete generales marinos de Poseidón y los dioses guerreros de Asgard luchaban bajo una misma bandera. Al principio Kanon no creía en las palabras de su hermano pero una noche ambos fueron atacados por un fauno, los gemelos sabían que ese tipo de guardias solo se encontraban en el olimpo y por el primer caballero dorado que fueron fue por Afrodita y entre Kanon y Saga pudieron hacer que los recuerdos de piscis regresaran.

Así pasaron dos días y Saga fue hacia Japón, el sabia que las scouts se encontraban en ese país, todas sin excepción alguna y al primer lugar que se dirigió fue hacia el colegio Mugen y ahí se hizo pasar por maestro del lugar y al primero que convenció de serlo fue al profesor Souichi Tomoe, el padre de Hotaru, usando el golpe del Satán Imperial, el cual permitía a los ejecutantes manipular la mente de las victimas.

-Así que señor Saga, le suplico que para venir a trabajar aquí solo corte su cabello, en esta institución nos guiamos por el ejemplo y deseamos que los alumnos no imiten modas extranjeras, si en Grecia y parte de Europa le permitieron laborar así esta bien, pero aquí es diferente, ya se lo que dicen "Al lugar que fuere haga lo que viere"

-No se preocupe profesor Tomoe, lo hare.

-Bien, entonces por el momento será mejor llevarlo al salón donde dará clases, se le a designado el A-112, mmm buen grupo, sabe ahí se encuentran dos chicas prodigios, no le pido que sea bueno con ellas pero lo mejor seria evitar temas personales en clase.

-No se preocupe profesor, deje todo en mis manos.

Al poco tiempo los dos salieron de la oficina y caminaban hacia el salón, durante el trayecto Saga observo que el profesor Tomoe tenía un relicario colgado al cuello.

-Debe de ser su esposa la que siempre lo acompaña.

-¿Qué? A no-El profesor sujeto el relicario-Es mi hija, no se si usted tenga familia, pero créame cuando uno falla con la familia preferiría estar muerto.

-Ya veo, tengo un gemelo pero los dos cuidamos uno del otro aunque antes la relación no era así, hubo un tiempo donde nos odiamos y su hija ¿Dónde esta?

-No lo se, un día una mujer llego y me la quito, no la quería dejar ir pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que mi hija nació para hacer cosas grandes, aun si eso significaba estar lejos de mi-Al poco tiempo los dos llegaron al salón y pasaron, todos hicieron reverencia y se sentaron.

-Bien chicos, este es el maestro Saga y será su maestro de electricidad y magnetismo, así que pongan atención, lo dejo maestro-El profesor Tomoe y Saga apretaron las manos y se despidieron.

El día paso con normalidad y Saga se presento para que después los alumnos se presentaran y asegurarse de que Neptune y Uranus eran las que buscaba. Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde el salón de Haruka y Michiru estaba vacío y solo quedaban ellas dos.

-Así que dime Haruka, ¿Por qué no traes falda y ropa de mujer a la escuela?

-Eso no te importa, mejor me largo de aquí, no quiero seguir escuchando tus tonterías.

Antes de salir por la puerta Haruka fue sorprendida por Saga y observo con ojos de altanería y superioridad a Haruka.

-Si Haruka, dile a Michiru ¿por que no te comportas como lo que eres?

-Eso a usted no le importa maldito-Haruka lanzo un golpe contra Saga pero este sostuvo el puño de la mujer sin problema alguno.

Saga entonces acerco su mano derecha a la frente de Haruka y provoco que todos los recuerdos de ella asintieran de un solo golpe en la mente de la scout, Michiru miro sorprendida y rápidamente fue a ayudar a Haruka, pero antes de hacer algo la scout fue golpeada por la telequinesia de Saga, entonces el caballero géminis se acerco e hizo los mismo con la mente de Michiru.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Michiru pronunciaba con dificultad y observo a su alrededor un cuarto vacío donde solo había una cama, sobre la cual ella y Haruka estaban recostadas, a los pocos minutos la manija de la puerta giro y Saga se dejo ver con una bolsa de comida para el y las dos scouts.

-Finalmente despertaron, rápido agarren esto-Saga lanzo sus broches de transformación a cada scout.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-Miciru se notaba confundida y se tomaba de un costado de su cabeza, al poco tiempo Haruka y ella se levantaron de la cama y caminaron un poco pero cayeron al piso sin fuerzas pero aun consientes de mismas.

-Veo que todavía no están en condiciones de luchar, lo primero será que coman antes de partir.

-¿Partir? ¿Hacia donde piensas llevarnos?-Haruka estaba muy débil y con muchas dudas en su mente.

-Mmmmh, aun no recuerdan nada-Saga se acerco y levantó a cada una les puso su mano en la frente, de ella salio un brillo blanco que ilumino las frentes de cada scout y pulió cada recuerdo para que las sailors regresaran a la normalidad.

-Ya puedes quitar tus manos Saga, gracias por hacernos recordar.

-Si ya están bien entonces podrán pararse y caminar Michiru.

Las dos scouts se pararon y sus fuerzas y recuerdos pudieron regresar a la normalidad, Saga les contó todo lo que paso después de la guerra contra Hera y de la búsqueda de Orfeo, las scout estaban sorprendidas no por la nueva guerra, si no que el poder de los caballeros era tan grande que podían cuidar sus mentes ante los ataques psíquicos.

-¿Entonces son 88 caballeros?

-Si Haruka, al principio no podíamos decirles nada, ustedes al igual que los 108 espectros de Hades y los 7 generales marinos son guardianas de su diosa, por lo tanto el enemigo.

-¿Y entonces por que es que estamos juntos?-Pregunto Michiru.

-Porque ustedes buscan los mismos objetivos que nosotros, proteger a la Tierra y a nuestras diosas pero esa idea de hacer Tokio de cristal es algo que no sigo, somos aliados pero eso no significa que dejaremos que conquisten el mundo.

Michiru y Haruka quedaron pasmadas con las palabras de Saga, sabían que en determinado caso ellas tendrían pocas oportunidades contra los caballeros no solo en numero si no también en habilidades, la noche transcurrió con normalidad y Saga preparo algo de comida para las scouts, mientras lo hacia Haruka miraba con detenimiento los movimientos, cuidado y dedicación que ponía géminis al hacer los alimentos y por primera vez se dio cuenta que hasta el más fuerte de los guerreros podía hacer cosas delicadamente, la mañana llego y los tres se prepararon para salir del cuarto de Saga.

-¿Hacia donde vamos a ir Saga?

-Eso dímelo tu Haruka, mi misión se limitaba primero a buscarlas a ustedes dos, pero viendo la ventaja de estar aquí lo mejor será primero ir a buscar al resto de ustedes.

-Y por cierto Saga, ¿Cómo fue que tienes dinero para pagar el viaje?

-Eso no te importa Michiru. Ahora vayamos por las demás.

Mientras que Saga y las scouts hacían su primer movimiento eran observados desde el cielo por un guerrero del olimpo, el era un héroe renacido y encarnado en la Tierra para ayudar a mantener al tanto al olimpo de los movimientos de los humanos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pudiste averiguar Aquiles?-Pregunto una arpía

-Nada que no sea de importancia, solo ve al olimpo e infórmale al señor Zeus que aliste a los ejércitos.

La arpía salio volando y Aquiles solo observo como Saga, Haruka y Michiru se alejaban de ahí, por otra parte, en el Tártaro se escuchaban los lamentos del titán Atlas.

-En verdad eres enorme-

-¿Quién, quien se atreve a burlarse de mi?-Atlas miraba hacia el piso, lugar de donde se escuchaba la voz de una mujer.

-Perdona si molesto, pero eh venido a ayudarle a salir de aquí.

-No lo creo, el poder de Zeus es infinito y seguramente solo vienes a divertirte de mi sufrimiento.

-No nada de eso Atlas, yo Eurídice vengo a hacer un sacrificio de sangre para que salgas de este lugar maldito y vengues a tu raza.

-Si eso es verdad ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Que termines con la existencia de los dioses y liberes a la humanidad de la guerra.

Euridice era la esposa de Orfeo, sellada en piedra por Pandora para evitar que el caballero de plata saliera y así tener un guerrero de Atenea de lado de Hades, Euridice fue la única en no regresar a la Tierra después de la guerra contra Hera y sabia que los titanes serian los únicos capaces de acabar con los dioses rápidamente, no dudaba de las habilidades de los humanos pero sabia que un titán seria más capaz que un descendiente de Japeto y sobretodo deseaba que Orfeo no luchara nunca más, así entonces Euridice ofreció su vida a Atlas y le dio la fuerza necesaria para soltar las ataduras y quitar la maldición de Zeus.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, espero estén bien, eh introducido a dos nuevos personajes y espero sean de su agrado, las batallas ya no solo serán de uno contra uno, ahora imagines ejércitos de miles de guerreros luchando. Disfruten de este capitulo y reseñen, me gustaría saber que les agrada o disgusta de mi fic.

Furia desencadenada

Euridice había sacrificado su vida para soltar las ataduras de Atlas, el titán empezó a caminar y fue a buscar el alma de Egeon, la cual no estaba muy lejos de el, encontró el alma de el hecatonquiro y la robo para llevarla a la montaña donde estaba sellado el cuerpo de Egeon, por otra parte Zeus había mandado a Apolo, dios del universo a buscar al ente llamado caos, el cual se esparció por el universo a cada ser vivo para acumular energía y regresar a la Tierra para vengarse de las sailors scouts.

-Confío en ti hijo, espero que regreses con ese ente y finalmente unamos fuerzas para destruir a los humanos, copias inmundas de Japeto, y crear una nueva raza de seres vivos que entiendan y veneren a los dioses.

-No te preocupes padre, traeré eso y pronto un nuevo orden se establecerá sobre las cenizas de los huesos de los humanos.

Entonces Apolo salio del olimpo y emprendió su viaje hacia las estrellas, para cumplir las ordenes de su padre, Selene y Atenea no sabían del plan de Zeus.

-Así que final mente entendiste por que todos los dioses quieren destruir a los hombres-Hera apareció detrás del trono de Zeus.

-Cállate Hera, recuerda que solo te perdone la vida, simplemente quiero hacerles entender a todos en el olimpo que mi lugar no será tomado por nadie, no destruiré a los humanos por diversión o conquista, si no por precaución, creare una nueva raza que acate mis ordenes y tenga poderes suficientes para matar a un dios y así todos los dioses sabrán que mi trono, mi lugar y mi poder son inalcanzables pero será una lastima que tu no vivas los suficiente para ver ese nuevo mañana.

Zeus se levanto rápidamente y con su mano atravesó el corazón de su esposa y dio fin a la vida de ella.

-De todos los que quieren mi lugar tu eras la más ambiciosa, conspirando, planeando una manera de destronarme, no dejare cabos sueltos ahora no como lo hicieron Poseidón y Hades, solo los resucite para que el orden siguiera igual pero en cuanto intente algo los asesinare al igual que tu y aparte ya no me puedo confiar del poder de los humanos, aunque no lo sepan sus victorias sobre los dioses fueron porque son descendientes de Japeto y solo un titán tiene poder para destruir a un dios.

Las ambiciones de todos los dioses que se atrevieron a atacar a los caballeros eran destronar a Zeus y tomar su lugar como rey de los dioses, Hades y Poseidón lo habían intentado pero no atacaban a la tierra por gusto, si no por estrategia, para poder subir al olimpo primero pasarían por la Tierra para que ahí hicieran un ejercito grande y poderoso para después subir al olimpo y derrotar fácilmente a Zeus.

Mientras tanto Aquiles seguía los pasos de Saga, Haruka y Michiru, había pensado atacar pero espero a que las scout se reunieran para poder asesinar a todos de un solo golpe.

-¿Así que este es el lugar donde vive?-Dijo Saga mientras veía como se alzaban unas escaleras frente a el.

-Si Saga, solo recuerda que no podremos presentarnos ante ella muy fácilmente- Contesto Haruka.

-Bien entonces vallamos con ella-Dijo Michiru.

Los tres subieron las escaleras y fueron recibidos por un chico de piel morena y cabello largo, el cual les ofreció toda clase de amuletos y cosas para que curaran sus males, pero el trío rechazo la oferta y pidieron hablar con Rei Hino, al pasar con ella, mostraba desconfianza y temor a las palabras de Saga, pero Michiru la convenció de que dejara que le regresara sus recuerdos y rápidamente Rei recupero la noción de quien era realmente.

-¿Entonces nadie sabe lo que esta pasando?

-No Rei, todo lo que te decimos es el inicio.

-Pero Saga ¿crees que podamos ganar?

-No lo se, pero lo que nos dijo Mascara mortal fue que ya un guerrero del olimpo los había atacado, desafortunadamente Afrodita tuvo que morir, aun así siento que Zeus no hará un movimiento todavía, parece ser que desea hacer esto discretamente y asesinar a todos sin que nadie se entere.

Michiru y Haruka estaban poniendo al tanto a Rei de todo lo que pasaba y Saga vio hacia una de las esquinas de la mesa y observo que había unas cuantas hormigas subiendo por una de las patas, esto fue raro para Saga, ya que sobre la mesa no había nada dulce o atrayente para ellas, segundos después los cuatro salieron del templo Hikawa y tomaron rumbo para encontrar al resto de las scouts, rápidamente las scouts fueron recordando gracias a Saga lo raro era que en algunos lugares, donde estaban las sailors, observaba unas cuantas hormigas sin razón de estar ahí, la noche cayo y todas las scouts se quedaron en el pequeño apartamento de Saga y con esfuerzos cabían ahí todas para dormir.

-Dame un poco más de espacio Mina, estas gorda.

-¡Queeeeeee! Rei, tu subiste más de peso que yo.

-Si claro, si te transformas seguramente no cabrias en el traje.

-Chicas, calmadas si nos acomodamos bien seguramente cabremos todas, vean a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, las tres caben bien en la cama-Dijo Lita.

-Tomen-Saga se levanto y les dio sabanas extras-Lo mejor será que uno de nosotros salga y vigile toda la noche para no correr riesgos-Saga entonces salio de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo.

Las scouts se quedaron en silencio y sintieron vergüenza por que no supieron comportarse ante géminis, Lita entonces se levanto y salio para ver a Saga y convencerlo de entrar de nuevo, salio pero no vio a nadie, pensando que Saga se había ido bajo la cabeza y vio al caballero sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me concentro para detectar el cosmos de alguien que pueda ser un peligro para nosotros.

-¿No hay problema si me siento?

-Métete y descansa, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

Lita se molesto y cerro la puerta violentamente y por accidente golpeo la mano de Saga, Lita se apeno y trato de solucionar el problema pero Saga no le dio importancia a los intentos de Lita y resignada se metió a la habitación para dejar pasar el cuarto día que llevaban de plazo para verse con Mascara mortal y Kanon en la isla de la reina muerte.

-Hasta que llegas Patroclo ¿Qué noticias traes del olimpo?

-El señor Zeus mando al joven Apolo a buscar a un ente llamado Caos y tu ¿ya estas listo para invadir Asia?

-Si, pero la primera línea de defensa esta a mi merced, lo mejor será matarlos a ellos y luego comenzar con el plan del señor Zeus.

A la mañana siguiente Saga y las scouts salieron del apartamento y fueron hacia la ciudad para tomar un vuelo a China y encontrar a Shiryu, ya todos estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando a que el vuelo saliera Saga estaba concentrado a todo movimiento y personas que se acercaran a el o las scouts, pero no vio nada raro, excepto que en una de las maletas que tenia una mujer salían hormigas que hacían un camino hasta la el pie de Amy.

-¿Que demonios es esto?

Saga observo a su alrededor y para el era mucha sospecha el hecho de ver hormigas en lugares donde no debería de haber, entonces se levanto y vio que las scouts parecían importarles otras cosas.

-Oye Saga y ¿crees que podamos ir y visitar la muralla China?-Pregunto Mina

-No, nada de eso primero iremos a visitar el monte Tai, ordeno Rei.

-Chicas, lo mejor será esperar a que Saga nos diga que haremos allá.-Amy trato de calmar los ánimos.

-Jejeje recuerden que no vamos a divertirnos, vamos a ayudar a Saga-Dijo Haruka.

-Pero Sabes, pocas veces tenemos viajes así, ¿que te parece si nos separamos de ellos y vamos a ver que encontramos las dos solas?-Dijo Michiru tratando de persuadir a Haruka.

-Cállense-Saga seguía escuchando los comentarios fuera de lugar de las scouts y entre las sospechas de las hormigas y las voces de las scouts callo en la desesperación-¡Cállense!-Grito Saga-¡Maldita sea ustedes creen que todo esto es un entupido juego, yo apoye la idea de traerlas hasta aquí, aun a sabiendas del rechazo de Mascara mortal y Kanon, a pesar de estar en esta situación siguen haciendo estupideces, soñando y preocupándose por si mismas, ¿no se dan cuenta de que Serena, su diosa esta en el olimpo junto con su otra amiga, Saturn?!-Todos se quedaron viendo a Saga, ya que exploto en gritos y observaba con coraje a las scouts-Oh no, aquí viene-Saga observo a su alrededor y alzo sus brazos al cielo en el momento exacto en el que la sala de espera del aeropuerto exploto, se escuchaban gritos de dolor y los escombros caían del techo de la terminal aerea, Saga volteo a ver a las scouts y se aseguro de que todas estuvieran bien.

-¿Saga que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Setsuna.

-Siento un cosmos, seguramente ustedes tambien debieron de sentirlo.

Entonces al poco tiempo entre el polvo que levantaron los escombros vio la silueta de dos hombres acercarse a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Jajaja, géminis y las guerreras de la luna, esto será un festín para los dioses.

-Pero si ustedes son….Aquiles y Patroclo, los legendarios guerreros de Troya-Saga reconoció inmediatamente a los atacantes, ya que en Grecia había visto varias estatuas erigidas en el nombre de ellos.

-¿Patroclo y Aquiles?-Pregunto Amy-Se supone que ellos son parte del mito, nunca existieron.

-Pues velos entonces, son tan reales como el piso sobre tus pies-Dijo Saga-Así que ustedes son los que nos andaban buscando desde hace unos días, mi olvido costo muy caro-Geminis vio a su alrededor y observo personas entre los escombros y en ellos escurría la sangre de inocentes.

-¿Tu olvido? Saga-Pregunto Rei.

-Si, desde que Michiru, Haruka y yo iniciamos la búsqueda de ustedes yo observe hormigas en lugares donde no era usual verlas, olvide que las hormigas son un símbolo de Aquiles, el ejercito de los mirmidones, fieles sirvientes de Aquiles que son igual de letales en habilidades y poder a el.

Alrededor de las scouts se hizo un círculo de hormigas y al poco tiempo estas se transformaron en hombres con armaduras rojas, parecidas a los del ejército romano.

-Rápido, transfórmense, esto será la primera gran batalla del primer día de la guerra.

Las scouts sin pensarlo se transformaron rápidamente y todos los ciudadanos que estaban en el aeropuerto se quedaron a ver como la batalla iniciaba.

-Jajajaja, Saga tus intentos por redimirte y rectificar tu camino hacia la lealtad de la señorita Atenea son tan inútiles como la carne muerta de Héctor.

Al poco tiempo Saga encendió su cosmos y su armadura salio de la caja para protegerlo pero esta estaba cuarteada y con daños por todas partes, las scouts miraron a su alrededor y veían como los civiles se quedaban mirando esperando a que hubiera un espectáculo pero la realidad era que la guerra ya había iniciado. Patroclo observaba como Aquiles y Saga estaban por iniciar la batalla y debido a los daños de la armadura de géminis creía que esa seria una victoria fácil.

-Aquiles, déjame luchar contra el, permíteme enseñarle la gloria y poder del señor Zeus y el olimpo.

-Si es lo que quieres entonces mátalo, destruye su cuerpo y deja que su alma sea sellada en piedra, que sirva de ejemplo para que ningún humano ose levantar el puño contra los dioses.

-Entonces déjame a mi, Sailor Uranus, ser tu rival Aquiles, hijo de Peleo.

-Jajajajaja, en verdad ustedes los humanos son divertidos, estoy seguro que no aguantarías ni diez minutos contra uno de mis mirmidones.

-Entonces tráelo y te enseñare la voluntad de mi corazón.

-¡Bemus!-Atrás de Aquiles salio un hombre grande y vestía una capa negra-Enséñale a esa mujer el poder de los mirmidones.

-Si me señor Aquiles.

Así inicio la primera batalla, Uranus y Bemus luchaban, mientras que el resto iniciaba una pelea campal que se extendió por todo el aeropuerto, las scouts trataban de hacer retroceder a los mirmidones hacia el interior del recinto, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, el numero de mirmidones y poderes de Aquiles eran superiores, por cada mirmidón muerto aparecían dos más y es que Aquiles con su poder y favor de los dioses podía manipular a las hormigas cerca de el y cada que llegaban al aeropuerto estas se transformaban en hombres al servicio de Aquiles, por otra parte Patroclo y Saga luchaban a la par pero ninguno parecía tomarse con seriedad la pelea y por otra parte Aquiles lanzaba ondas de energía hacia los cimientos del aeropuerto para que este cayera, al poco tiempo policías y toda clase de protector civil llegaba para ver que sucedía, ninguno de ellos imaginaba lo que se venia.

Aquiles salio del edificio y empezó a matar gente sin razón alguna y ya que las scouts eran superadas en numero los mirmidones que no luchaban salieron junto a su señor y arrasaron con todo a su paso.

-Maldita sea, si dejo que más de estos guerreros salgan entonces la ciudad se convertirá en un campo de batalla-Saga se encontraba luchando todavía contra Patroclo y lanzo la explosión de galaxias para hacer que su rival saliera disparado hacia un muro del aeropuerto, entonces fue y vio que Uranus estaba luchando con grandes esfuerzos contra el mirmidón Bemus y no podía contener la gran fuerza del guerrero, así Saga lo mando hacia otra dimensión y ayudo a Uranus a levantarse.

-Eres una idiota, nunca debiste de sobrevalorar tus habilidades, ese guerrero casi te mata.

-Perdona, creía que no eran tan fuertes.

-Estos guerreros son héroes, lucharon en la guerra de Troya y ninguno debe de ser tomado a la ligera, ahora abre paso hacia la pista de aterrizaje y tú y las demás tomen un avión, yo tratare de que los mirmidones y Aquiles se larguen hacia otra dimensión.

Entonces Saga salio corriendo del aeropuerto y se puso en el camino de Aquiles y los mirmidones, extendió sus brazos e incremento su cosmos para mandar a su enemigos hacia otra dimensión, todos eran absorbidos por la técnica de Saga y a pesar de que Aquiles ponía resistencia poco a poco iba cediendo al poder de Saga, repentinamente fue golpeado por Patroclo, quien seguía vivo después de la explosión de Galaxias y salvo a Aquiles y el resto de los mirmidones, Aquiles y Patroclo se acercaron a Saga que estaba tirado en el suelo y sin fuerzas, debido a la gran cantidad de energía que había usado para ejecutar su técnica contra los mirmidones.

-Saga, tu poder es grande ¿no seria mejor que estuvieras de lado de los guerreros del olimpo? En vez de lado de los humanos.

-No, mi poder y mi voluntad sirven a Athenea, no se que demonios te ha hecho Zeus Aquiles, según el mito tu odiabas a los dioses por darte la inmortalidad y la maldición de morir ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

-Eso no te importa, ahora prepárate a morir.

Aquiles entonces desenvainó su espada y cuando estaba apunto de atravesar el pecho de géminis fue detenido por la cadena de Venus y golpeado por Jupiter y Mars.

-Rápido Rei, ayúdame a cargarlo-Dijo Jupiter a su compañera, entre las dos lo llevaron hacia el avión mientras Venus abría camino entre los mirmidones-Ya vamos a llegar Saga, aguanta.

Al llegar al avión un, el cual era un jet, un escuadrón de mirmidones los estaba siguiendo y por más ataques que lanzaran las scouts para ayudar a Jupiter, Mars y Venus los mirmidones se levantaban una y otra vez, al subir al avión emprendieron vuelo hacia China y a lo lejos Patroclo y Aquiles observaban como sus enemigos escapaban.

-¡Mirmidones!-Aquiles alzo la punta de su espada al cielo-¡Hoy la ciudad de Tokio, el futuro Tokio de Cristal se convertirá en ruinas, al igual que Troya, vallan hacia ella y no dejen que nada quede en pie, hoy inicia la era dorada, la era del trueno!

El ejército de guerreros invadió la ciudad y a lo lejos, por las ventanillas las scouts y Saga observaban como los guerreros la invadían sin piedad.


End file.
